


Destinos Entrelaçados

by JoicyRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anal Sex, Caricias e sonhos menor de idade, Dom Tom Riddle, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter Fofo, Levemente mal James e Lily Potter, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Sexo, Sexo menor de idade, Slash, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, leve tortura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoicyRiddle/pseuds/JoicyRiddle
Summary: Para salvar a vida de Harry, Dumbledore viaja no tempo e leva o bebê de uma moribunda Mérope Riddle aos braços da família Potter. Tom e Harry, então, crescem como irmãos. Mas esta relação se desenvolve a níveis inimagináveis.XXXXXXXXEssa fanfic não me pertence, estou apenas postando ela aqui para compartilhar com os fãs de tomarry, então todo o crédito vai para quem  escreveu .
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Capítulo 1

-x-

"Como é misterioso o tempo. Poderoso, e quando interferimos, perigoso".  
– Dumbledore, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS

Caos.

Sangue.

Destruição.

E o inebriante cheiro de morte que emergia da famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts forjavam o cenário da tão esperada batalha final. De um lado, os debilitados estudantes usavam suas últimas forças para proteger sua escola, assim como os poucos membros da Ordem da Fênix que ainda restavam e um pequeno grupo de Aurores que ainda conseguia se sustentar em pé. Do outro lado, em óbvia vantagem numérica, os Comensais da Morte, mercenários e criaturas obscuras que serviam cegamente ao Lord das Trevas usavam todas as suas forças e sede de sangue para ganhar aquela batalha e inaugurar uma nova era: uma era de trevas. Assim, nos arredores do Salgueiro Lutador, logo às margens da Floresta Proibida, seguindo pelo caminho que dava acesso aos portões principais do castelo em meio ao gramado verde que agora estava tingido de sangue, aqueles que lutavam bravamente pelo bando da luz iam caindo um a um.

Era uma guerra perdida.

E qualquer um que observasse a batalha travada entre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort poderia afirmar isso.

O menino-que-sobreviveu mais uma vez fizera jus ao seu título. Ele havia seguido para a Floresta Proibida como Voldemort mandara e havia recebido o Avada Kedrava de boa vontade para destruir a última Horcrux que residia em seu corpo e com a oportuna ajuda de ninguém menos que Narcisa Malfoy, Voldemort não desconfiara de sua suposta morte, o que lhe havia permitido acordar a poucas horas para iniciar aquela decisiva batalha pegando o Senhor Obscuro de surpresa.

Todas as Horcrux haviam sido destruídas.

Era uma batalha de igual para igual agora.

Pelo menos foi isso o que Harry Potter pensou de início...

...Até ele se deparar com a magnitude do poder do Lord das Trevas.

\- Crucio!

E mais gritos deixaram os seus lábios.

\- Está vendo, Harry Potter? – a divertida voz de Voldemort ecoou em meio ao desolador cenário da batalha. Com um sorriso de escárnio em seu rosto ofídico, ele contemplava o ensangüentado menino aos seus pés – É evidente a diferença de poder entre o Lord das Trevas e um reles moleque de dezessete anos cujo único talento fora ter sorte na vida.

Harry não respondeu.

Seu corpo permanecia imóvel apenas reagindo mecanicamente aos espasmos de dor. Sua varinha jazia aos pedaços no chão. E com as lágrimas deslizando sutilmente pelo rosto sujo de sangue, Harry sabia que havia perdido.

Com o sorriso cruel ainda dançando no rosto ofídico, Voldemort se colocou sob um joelho para ficar na altura de Harry, agarrando os cabelos revoltos do menino com uma mão enquanto pressionava a varinha dolorosamente em seu pescoço com a outra. Ele obrigou Harry a encará-lo. E assim, verde e vermelho se cruzaram intensamente.

\- Onde está Dumbledore, Harry? Onde está o seu precioso diretor para salvá-lo?

\- Ele vai aparecer... – respondeu com a voz fraca.

\- Oh, mas então você já estará morto, pequeno.

\- Não importa... E-Ele irá derrotá-lo...

\- Você ainda não entendeu? – seus olhos brilharam com um prazer doentio – Não há ninguém que possa me derrotar.

\- E-Ele irá... E-Ele...

\- Agora, Harry, chegou à hora de você reencontrar os seus pais – sussurrou, acariciando o rosto umedecido pelo sangue e pelas lágrimas – Diga olá a eles por mim, sim?

Todavia, os dois magos permaneciam alheios a um singular expectador que desde o início havia contemplado todo o desenrolar da batalha da janela de seu escritório. Alvo Dumbledore naquele exato momento se encontrava estoicamente parado em frente à janela na torre do diretor, que lhe permitia uma visão precisa do sangrento campo de batalha. Seu coração apertava cada vez mais ao contemplar cada morte, cada tortura, cada evidência de que estavam prestes a perder aquela guerra. Mas nada era pior do que observar o seu precioso pupilo sucumbir lentamente ao assassino de seus pais.

Harry havia lutado tanto.

Harry havia e se esforçado tanto.

Harry havia se dedicado como nenhum outro.

Mas agora estava a um passo de uma morte prematura.

E por que Dumbledore não estava ao lado do seu pupilo naquele momento, duelando ao seu lado contra aquele mostro que um dia também fora um estudante alheio às maldades do mundo?

Sim, muitos poderiam se perguntar isso.

Muitos poderiam pensar que Dumbledore estava ganhando tempo para fugir. Muitos poderiam pensar que o famoso diretor de Hogwarts não passava de um covarde que deixava a responsabilidade nas mãos de seus alunos. Muitos poderiam pensar que aquele que um dia fora considerado um dos magos mais poderosos de todos os tempos não passava de um velho manipulador que ao contemplar a eminente derrota decidira se esconder em seu escritório para esperar pela morte certa.

Mesmo Minerva McGonagall, que havia acabado de ingressar em seu escritório com uma reluzente caixa dourada nas mãos, via-se ponderando a respeito disso.

\- Ah, Minerva, fico feliz que você tenha conseguido ir e retornar em segurança do meu cofre em Gringotes.

\- O que significa isso, Alvo? – sua voz era cansada e confusa – Por que você não está lá? Sem você o menino Potter não terá a mínima chance.

\- Se eu estivesse lá, aí sim Harry não teria a mínima chance, minha cara Minerva. Aqui, no entanto, eu poderei usar isto – apontou para a pequena caixa que a professora havia deixado em sua mesa.

\- O que há nessa caixa?

\- Nossa última esperança – respondeu simplesmente. Em seguida, com um breve aceno, Dumbledore indicou que precisava ficar sozinho.

Finalmente, ao ver a porta de seu escritório ser abruptamente fechada por uma furiosa Minerva McGonagall, o diretor abriu a pequena caixa dourada e retirou de lá nada menos que um vira-tempo, mas não um vira-tempo qualquer. Este era do tamanho de sua mão, forjado em ouro puro e no lugar da areia, um misterioso pó prateado se encontrava na ampulheta. Era uma relíquia dos tempos de Merlin, um vira-tempo combinado com chaves de portais, que havia demandado meses e meses para encontrar e agora, representava a última esperança para acabar com aquela guerra, para salvar Harry e outras vidas inocentes, como a de Severus Snape, por exemplo, que no ano anterior havia se negado a matar seu mentor e sucumbido, assim, ao Voto Perpétuo.

\- "Como é misterioso o tempo..." – lembrou-se de suas palavras para Hermione e Harry quando estes ainda cursavam o terceiro ano.

Se tudo seguisse conforme o planejado, inúmeras vidas seriam salvas e dois órfãos poderiam ter a chance de serem felizes.

"... Poderoso..."

Mas se um pequeno detalhe desse errado as conseqüências seriam terríveis.

"... E quando interferimos, perigoso".

\- Nossa última esperança – repetiu para si mesmo, colocando uma carta que estava em cima da mesa dentro do bolso da reluzente túnica púrpura e o vira-tempo ao redor do pescoço. Em seguida, respirando fundo, Dumbledore deu sete voltas no vira-tempo e ao final da última volta, sentiu o mundo inteiro desaparecer, girando ao seu redor, ao mesmo tempo em que, no campo de batalha, o Avada Kedrava de Voldemort atingia o peito de Harry.

-x-

Um vento frio soprava nos arredores de Londres fazendo as poucas pessoas que circulavam pelas ruas desertas naquele final de tarde se encolherem dentro de seus casacos. Uma pálida mulher, porém, via-se exposta ao vento gelado que cortava sua face usando apenas um vestido cinza esfarrapado, o xale azul-marinho velho e comido pelas traças enrolava um pequeno embrulho em seus trêmulos braços. Era um bebê, um recém nascido que chorava com toda a força de seus pequenos pulmões devido ao frio e a forme certa, pois sua mãe, a pálida mulher que o carregava, estava usando suas últimas forças para levá-lo a um orfanato onde sabia que iriam cuidar bem de seu filho.

Mérope Riddle ia morrer.

E ela sabia disso.

Há poucas horas ela havia dado a luz num beco escuro e abandonado sem contar com nenhuma ajuda. O sangue seco ainda impregnava seu vestido e sua tez pálida evidenciava todo o sangue que havia pedido. Abandonada pelo muggle que havia amado tanto, sabendo que seu pai e irmão estavam presos em Azkaban, Mérope já não tinha forças para resistir. Ela sabia que o pequeno bebê, o fruto de um grande amor não correspondido e vivido a base de poções e mentiras, iria precisar dela, mas ela não podia agüentar mais tudo aquilo. Ela havia desistido. E agora, usando suas últimas forças, a descendente direta de Salazar Slytherin cambaleava para o orfanato muggle que se erguia naquele bairro sombrio de Londres.

Chegando aos portões de ferro que davam entrada ao orfanato, Mérope se deixou escorregar para o chão com um suspiro, aconchegando um pouco mais seu filho. Ela já não tinha mais forças para seguir adiante.

\- A senhora precisa de ajuda?

Olhando para cima, a moribunda mulher se deparou com um homem idoso de barba longa e complacentes olhos azuis vestindo uma curiosa roupa púrpura. Mas ela estava cansada de mais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa senão em entregar seu filho para um local seguro.

\- Tom... – murmurou, estendendo as mãos para entregar ao desconhecido homem o pequeno embrulho – Tom para seu pai... Marvolo... para o seu avô... Riddle... Tom Marvolo... Riddle.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o homem aceitou o pequeno embrulho e instantaneamente o recém nascido pareceu se acalmar sentindo a tranqüilizadora onda de magia que agora o rodeava. Mérope, então, ao ouvir o cessar do choro de seu filho deixou um pequeno sorriso adornar seus lábios ressecados e finalmente se entregou aos acolhedores braços da morte, murmurando suas últimas palavras ao partir:

\- Espero que ele se pareça com seu pai.

Dumbledore, então, observou o corpo sem vida com um olhar triste:

\- Não se preocupe Mérope, ele irá se parecer sim.

E aconchegando o bebê com cuidado, murmurou em seguida:

\- Ele será um grande mago e agora poderá ter a chance de ser feliz.

No instante seguinte, Dumbledore pegou o vira-tempo e com mais cinco voltas ao contrário, sentiu o mundo inteiro desaparecer outra vez, com o cenário daquele frio entardecer em Londres muggle girando vertiginosamente ao seu redor. Em frente aos portões do orfanato, duas mulheres encontrariam logo em seguida apenas o corpo sem vida de Mérope Riddle.

-x-

Quando Dumbledore chegou ao seu próximo destino, uma onda de nostalgia abateu em seu peito. O lugar consistia de uma vila pequena, que se centrava em uma praça bonita, cheia de árvores e rodeada por bancos de mármore e canteiros de flores, havia ainda uma pequena e antiga igreja forjada ao estilo barroco e um modesto cemitério familiar atrás da igreja, uma estação de correios, uma mercearia e algumas lojas de varejo. As ruas residenciais, por sua vez, eram alinhadas com casas pitorescas que ofereciam um ar cálido e familiar ao cenário.

\- Godric's Hollow... – sussurrou para o adormecido bebê em seus braços – Este será o seu lar agora, Tom.

Dessa forma, andando calmamente sob o manto obscuro do anoitecer, Dumbledore seguiu pelas ruas de casas alinhadas com os pensamentos perdidos numa época em que ele e sua família haviam vivido naquele mesmo povoado tranqüilo. Ele havia se mudado com sua família depois da prisão de seu pai, detido em Azkaban por assassinar um muggle, e naquela pacata vila sua mãe Kendra, seu irmão Aberforth e principalmente sua irmã Ariana, haviam sido muito felizes. Isto é, pelo menos até a prematura morte de sua irmã. Dumbledore não se perdoava pelo ocorrido até hoje e talvez jamais chegasse a se perdoar um dia.

Suspirando, o diretor de Hogwarts achou melhor mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Sua missão era deixar o pequeno Tom Riddle aos cuidados de uma amorosa família.

E nenhuma família seria tão amorosa quanto aquela...

"Família Potter".

Era o que estava gravado na caixa de correio em frente à bonita casa situada no final da rua. A casa da família Potter era a maior e a mais afastada em relação às outras casas do vilarejo, sendo uma casa grande e acolhedora, rodeada por um portão de ferro preto no qual se erguiam inúmeras flores mágicas e muggles. O recém casado matrimônio Potter havia acabado de se mudar e por insistência de Lily, escolheram o povoado de Godric's Hollow pela oportunidade de conviverem ao mesmo tempo com vizinhos magos e muggles. Contudo, a imponência da casa não negava a óbvia descendência sangue-pura do patriarca da família. O lugar, no entanto, conservava abertamente a beleza de um lar amoroso que abrigava um alegre mago e uma bela bruxa recém casados e muito felizes que não viam à hora de formar uma família.

Com um simples balançar de varinha, Dumbledore abriu o portão de ferro e se aproximou da entrada da casa. Em seguida, murmurando algumas palavras, o velho diretor de Hogwarts convocou um cesto e colocou a adormecida criança, ainda enrolada no xale da mãe, em seu interior. Com um sorriso triste ele pensava que esta era a segunda criança que ele colocava na porta de alguém. Contudo, ele sabia que nesta casa Tom seria amado e dessa forma, a criança que ele outrora havia deixado na porta do número quatro na Rua dos Alfeneiros não precisaria sofrer este destino.

\- Bem vindo à sua família, Tom.

Com essas últimas palavras, num sussurro, o diretor colocou uma carta ao lado do adormecido rosto do bebê.

"Para o Sr. e a Sra. Potter"

Era o que estava escrito no envelope.

Em seguida, sentindo o vira-tempo estremecer em seu peito, Dumbledore desapareceu sabendo que o seu trabalho ali estava feito e que agora poderia voltar para o que ele esperava que fosse um novo futuro.

Nessa mesma hora, a porta da casa se abriu e uma bela mulher ruiva, ainda em choque, chamou seu marido.

"Chegará o dia em que este bebê será um poderoso mago. Mas agora, ele precisa de uma amorosa família que possa guiá-lo no caminho do amor e da bondade.  
Ele já não possui mais ninguém neste mundo.  
Por favor, cuidem dele.  
Seu nome é Tom".

\- Lily... – James, que havia acabado de ler a carta em voz alta, questionou sua mulher com um ar inseguro.

Eles haviam acabado de se casar.

Eram novos de mais e ainda imaturos.

Mas a bondosa Lily Potter não pensava assim...

\- Olá, Tom, seja bem vindo – sussurrou com carinho, aconchegando em seus braços o sonolento bebê que agora arrulhava feliz – Esse homem com cara de bobo e cabelo engraçado é o seu pai, viu?

James, então, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Ele agora contemplava a sua família.

-x-

Dois anos se passaram desde que o pequeno Thomas Charlus Potter – sendo que Charlus fora atribuído em homenagem ao falecido pai de James – havia sido deixado na porta da família Potter e acolhido por James e Lily como um verdadeiro filho. Contudo, para surpresa e alegria do casal, depois desses dois anos, Lily se descobriu grávida e não poderia estar mais contente com a possibilidade de dar para Tom um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha.

Mas o pequeno Tom não estava nem um pouco animado com isso.

Há dois anos ele possuía a atenção integral de seus pais e agora chegava um novo bebê para roubar o que era seu por direito. Ele simplesmente não podia aceitar isso. Dessa forma, quando Tom observou o pequeno embrulho nos braços de sua mãe, que havia acabado de chegar de St. Mungus, ele rangeu os dentes e apertou os pequenos punhos imaginando como poderia se livrar daquele intruso. Obviamente, inúmeras foram as suas tentativas, chegando a oferecer o irmão recém nascido para o senhor Rufus da mercearia em troca de um tablete de chocolate e algumas balas, mas, infelizmente, o sorridente homem não aceitou, ganhando assim a fúria de Tom, que viu seus infalíveis planos fracassarem um a um.

O pequeno Harry James Potter agora possuía um aninho e seu irmão, Tom, aos três anos de idade, ainda o odiava com todas as suas forças por roubar seus pais. Lily Potter, porém, sempre havia sido uma mulher muito inteligente e ao observar a reação de seu filho mais velho se colocou a pensar numa maneira de fazê-lo aceitar o irmãozinho. Depois de pensar e pensar por semanas a fio observando a interação dos dois, a perspicaz mulher se aproximou de Tom naquela noite de Halloween e o sentou em seu colo no sofá da sala enquanto o pequeno Harry permanecia dormindo numa confortável almofada ao lado dos dois. Em algumas horas, ela e James sairiam para uma festa na mansão do Ministro da Magia deixando os meninos com a Sra. McPhee, a bondosa bruxa de idade avançada que morava há anos no vilarejo e sempre se dispunha a servir de babá para os dois anjinhos. Mas antes de sair, Lily achou melhor conversar com seu filho:

\- O que foi, mamãe? – murmurou, olhando de soslaio e com irritação para o bebê adormecido na grande almofada.

\- O que você acha do seu irmãozinho, Tom?

\- Eu acho que ele é um intruso que roubou você e o papai de mim – respondeu abertamente, cruzando os braços, numa pose aborrecida.

\- Oh, entendi... – sorriu com doçura – Mas você não deve pensar assim, sabe por quê?

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é o irmão mais velho. Um dia, você irá ensiná-lo um monte de coisas, vocês irão brincar juntos e ele sempre contará com você para protegê-lo.

\- E por que eu faria isso? – resmungou, ainda de braços cruzados.

\- Por que ele é seu, oras.

\- Meu?

\- Sim, Tom, ele é seu.

Com um doce sorriso, Lily trouxe um sonolento Harry para colocá-lo nos braços de Tom. E o mais velho ficou a observar o menor insistentemente, o cenho franzido, como se ponderasse seriamente a respeito de alguma coisa.

\- Lily, nós vamos nos atrasar!

\- Estou indo, amor – com um beijo no topo da cabeça de Tom, Lily se levantou para colocar o pequeno Harry em seu quarto, no berço, e para dar as últimas instruções a Sra. McPhee.

Tom permaneceu no mesmo lugar e agora olhava para suas mãozinhas parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

"Harry era seu".

Estranhamente, ele havia gostado de como soava isto.

No final da noite, quando o relógio marcava meia noite e meia, Tom, em seu quarto, encontrava-se entregue aos braços de Morpheus, assim como Harry, no quarto ao lado, que dormia pacificamente em seu berço. Por sua vez, a Sra. McPhee dormira numa confortável poltrona da sala de estar com um livro de romance muggle aberto em seu colo, pois às dez horas ela havia colocado os dois anjinhos para dormir e resolvera submergir numa agradável leitura. Dessa forma, todos os habitantes da casa, naquele momento, estavam alheios a um homem de vestes negras e olhar enlouquecido que havia acabado de destrancar o portão de ferro com sua magia e ingressar na casa pelas portas do fundo.

-x-

Peter Pettigrew não era uma pessoa má.

Inútil e covarde sim, mas não mau de verdade.

Contudo, desde o início dos tempos parece não haver nada melhor para fazer uma pessoa comum se tornar má e sem escrúpulos do que uma desilusão amorosa, uma rejeição e o descaso para com os seus sentimentos. Aos onze anos de idade, Peter conhecera o irreverente e deslumbrante James Potter e desde então, passou a segui-lo como um cachorrinho. Ele era apaixonado por James, mas este nunca chegou a tomar conhecimento disso, pois no quinto ano, quando estava prestes a revelar o que realmente sentia, Peter viu o amor de sua vida aos beijos com a irritante ruiva sabe-tudo. Seu mundo ruiu. E quando os dois se casaram, Peter viu a dor consumi-lo. E quando anunciaram a chegada de Tom à família, uma profunda onda de rancor o invadiu. E quando a gravidez e o nascimento do pequeno Harry foram anunciados, a loucura finalmente o consumiu

Loucura que se transformou em ódio.

E ódio que se transformou em sede de sangue e de vingança.

Assim, imaginando que naquele feriado de Halloween a família Potter estaria reunida em casa como fazia todos os anos, Peter seguiu adiante com seu plano de dizimar todos aqueles que lhe fizeram sofrer. O que ele não sabia, porém, era que naquele preciso ano, devido à insistência de seu chefe no departamento de Aurores, James Potter havia aceitado o anual convide do Ministro da Magia, que fazia questão de convidar todas as famílias de sangues-puros de prestígio para suas festas luxuosas.

Por esse motivo, ao ingressar na casa de ar acolhedor cuja decoração desprendia todo o bom gosto de Lily, o obcecado homem franziu o cenho ao observar a adormecida senhora numa poltrona qualquer com um livro aberto pendendo de seu colo.

Ele não parou para pensar quem era aquela mulher.

Ele não se preocupou se era uma pessoa boa ou se possuía filhos, netos, família.

Ele apenas puxou a varinha e murmurou aquelas duas palavras decisivas:

\- Avada Kedrava.

Em seguida, naquela confortável poltrona, jazia apenas um corpo sem vida.

Mas o homem de cabelos castanhos ralos e olhar nublado pela loucura não se deteve, sequer prestou atenção no fato de que acabara de usurpar uma vida, seguindo adiante pelas escadas de madeira polida que levavam ao andar de cima, aos quartos, aos responsáveis por todos os seus suplícios. Quando abriu a primeira porta, deixou escapar um grunhido, deparando-se com um pequeno lavabo para as visitas, seguindo para a próxima porta, viu-se contemplando um quarto de hóspedes vazio. Com os dentes amarelados cerrados de ódio, Peter seguiu adiante e finalmente, ao abrir a próxima porta, seu rosto se viu iluminado com um olhar satisfeito e doentio.

O bonito quarto decorado em cores azul-bebê, branco e bege possuía um feitiço que imitava o céu noturno do Salão Principal de Hogwarts e um espaçoso berço, ao centro, onde naquele momento, um inocente Harry Potter se encontrava adormecido. Aos olhos de Peter Pettigrew, porém, aquela criança não era inocente, mas a personificação do nojento amor de James e Lily e do descaso do patriarca da família Potter para com os seus sentimentos e suplícios.

Em seu quarto, naquele instante, Tom acordou de um sobressalto.

E sem saber por que, o nome de seu irmão saiu de seus lábios:

\- Harry...

Mesmo com sentimentos conflitantes, isto é, ainda odiando o irmão caçula por aparecer em suas vidas, mas ao mesmo tempo relembrando as palavras de sua mãe que lhe diziam que Harry era seu, Tom se levantou e seguiu para o quarto ao lado do seu sabendo que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.

Era como se Harry o chamasse.

Era como se precisasse dele.

Então, quando o menino de três anos ingressou silenciosamente no quarto do irmão e observou um homem estranho parado em frente ao berço, constatou que suas suspeitas estavam certas. E quando este mesmo homem içou a varinha, na qual uma poderosa luz verde-esmeralda brilhava, Tom sentiu uma impensada onda de desespero consumi-lo. E sem pensar duas vezes, guiado apenas pelo medo de perder o irmão, que era seu, Tom estendeu a mão e rugiu:

\- NÃO! – sentindo uma poderosa onda de magia acidental invadi-lo no instante em que Harry abria os olhos e Peter lançava o feitiço.

Na mesma hora, o aposento inteiro se viu consumido pela poderosa luz verde.

Tom acabou sendo arremessado para trás.

Harry começou a chorar.

E o corpo de Peter caiu no chão com um baque mudo, sem vida.

Tudo aconteceu rápido de mais. Um fenômeno nunca antes testemunhado no mundo da magia havia ocorrido. A Maldição da Morte havia ricocheteado levando Peter Pettigrew à morte e deixando o pequeno Harry marcado apenas com uma cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Uma cicatriz que seria famosa um dia. Uma cicatriz que além da indesejada fama lhe renderia uma grande surpresa e alegrias.

\- Harry... – Tom imediatamente chamou pelo bebê, ao se levantar do chão e correr para o berço. Quando passou ao lado do cadáver daquele homem que havia tentado ferir seu irmão, seus olhos, agora estranhamente tingidos de vermelho, estreitaram-se de ódio. Um poderoso ódio que nenhuma criança de três anos seria capaz de sentir.

Contudo, não demorou muito e ao pegar o irmão no colo, todo o seu ódio se viu dissipado e seus olhos regressaram à cor natural.

Harry estava assustado.

E Tom sabia disso.

Ele apenas não parou para pensar como sabia.

\- Eu estou aqui, Harry – sussurrou, pegando o bebê em seus braços e o aconchegando com uma voz suave e macia – Você está seguro, Harry, eu estou aqui... Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucá-lo, ouviu? Nunca...

Harry, de repente, parou de chorar.

Em vez disso, abriu um lindo sorriso para o menino.

E Tom, inconscientemente, viu-se correspondendo ao sorriso.

\- Você é meu, sabia? E eu vou cuidar de você para sempre.

\- T... To... Tom...

Harry havia falado sua primeira palavra. E Tom, contemplando aqueles belos olhos verdes-esmeraldas, mais bonitos que os de sua mãe, havia se derretido num orgulhoso sorriso.

Os dois não sabiam, mas naquele momento, suas almas acabavam de se conectar.

E uma nova profecia acabava de nascer.

-x-

Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore estava entrevistando finalmente a última pessoa que havia se mostrado interessada pelo o cargo de Professora de Adivinhação. Era uma excêntrica mulher, que mais parecia uma charlatã, mas que ainda sim era tataraneta da famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney.

De repente, porém, a mulher, Sibila, ficou com o olhar estático e fora de foco, o corpo trêmulo e começou a dizer com uma voz estranhamente rouca:

\- "Aquele marcado com uma cicatriz ao realizar o impossível..."

Dumbledore franziu o cenho, mas permaneceu a escutar em silêncio.

Talvez a pobre mulher fosse capaz de contemplar profecias sem ao menos saber disso.

-... "Salvo pelo amor daquele que um dia o havia odiado. Unidos através do tempo, aqueles que um dia se enfrentaram como inimigos mortais irão garantir a paz do Mundo Mágico..."

O corpo de Dumbledore ficou tenso.

Para garantir a paz...

Isto significa que em algum momento o Mundo Mágico entraria em guerra.

-... "Partilhando de laços indissolúveis, ambos testemunharão um inimaginável amor nascer e consumi-los. Contudo, seu amor enfrentará inúmeros obstáculos e seus caminhos estarão cheio de armadilhas..."

Um casal seria a chave de tudo, Dumbledore ponderava.

-... "Mas seus destinos nasceram e estarão sempre entrelaçados e somente com o conhecimento escondido, ambos conseguirão a chave para superar os martírios a lhes afligir".

Um casal ao qual o mundo iria se opor.

Um casal que acabaria por salvar este mesmo mundo.

\- Cof... Cof... Er... Desculpe, diretor... Eu disse alguma coisa?

\- Oh, não – sorriu, olhando-a por cima de seus óculos em formato de meia lua – Na verdade a entrevista acabou. Bem vinda à Hogwarts, Sibila.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo:

\- Você parece uma menina! Haha... Seu nome é Harry? Deveria ser Harriet! - um dos meninos que brincava na pracinha comentou com maldade.

E as belas esmeraldas se encheram de lágrimas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Tom se estreitavam perigosamente.

Xxxx


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para salvar a vida de Harry, Dumbledore viaja no tempo e leva o bebê de uma moribunda Mérope Riddle aos braços da família Potter. Tom e Harry, então, crescem como irmãos. Mas esta relação se desenvolve a níveis inimagináveis.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Três anos se passaram desde o ataque de Peter Pettigrew à casa da família Potter. Quando Lily e James haviam regressado da festa do Ministro da Magia, naquela noite, ficaram em choque ao descobrirem o corpo sem vida da bondosa bruxa que havia se prontificado a cuidar dos meninos. Com o coração apertado, os dois correram ao andar de cima para verificar seus filhos, Lily com os olhos banhados de lágrimas ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Contudo, ao ingressarem no primeiro quarto, o quarto de Harry, o casal se viu surpreendido pela inusitada cena que se seguiu: o corpo de ninguém menos que Peter Pettigrew no chão do aposento, os olhos vazios e sem vida, enquanto, sentado na confortável poltrona aveludada ao lado do berço, Tom embalava um adormecido Harry em seus braços murmurando uma canção de ninar.

Logo em seguida, em meio ao alvoroço causado pela chegada dos Aurores, que vasculharam a memória de Tom para verificar o ocorrido, apareceram também Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore e alguns integrantes do Profeta Diário, que ao descobrirem que Harry havia repelido a Maldição da Morte, viram-se no meio de um gigantesco furo jornalístico.

O restante da noite foi uma loucura.

Mas em momento algum, Tom se afastou de seu irmãozinho.

No dia seguinte, Harry seria conhecido no mundo mágico como o primeiro mago a sobreviver à maldição assassina.

Desde então, inúmeros feitiços de segurança foram lançados na casa, mas para alívio da família Potter nenhum ataque como este voltou a acontecer. No entanto, um novo tipo de tensão pairava no ar quando James trazia novidades do Quartel General de Aurores, o qual estava lidando agora com um pequeno grupo de magos e bruxas praticantes de magia negra e possuidores de sentimentos elitistas em relação aos muggles e nascido muggles. Este grupo de pouco mais de dez magos e bruxas havia nascido há poucos anos e começado a criar problemas com uma caçada cruel, mas esporádica, no mundo muggle. Infelizmente, nenhum deles havia sido preso ainda, mas segundo James era apenas questão de tempo para isso acontecer.

Lily, por sua vez, com a ajuda das outras mães que viviam em Godric's Hollow havia criado uma escolinha: Escola Infantil Leõezinhos – cujo nome fora idéia de James e Sirius – que funcionava das 13h00min às 17h00min e oferecia maternal e ensino fundamental para que todas as crianças do povoado não precisassem viajar para Londres todos os dias. Ela havia comprado uma casa grande próxima à igrejinha do povoado e reformado sua estrutura, que agora oferecia seis salas de aula – uma para o maternal e as outras cinco dividas de 1ª a 5ª série – no andar de cima, no qual se encontravam também os banheiros impecavelmente limpos. No andar de baixo havia um espaçoso refeitório com quarto mesas grandes que lembravam as de Hogwarts – em escala muito menor, é claro –, a sala dos professores, uma equipada cozinha com arsenal tecnológico muggle de última geração e na saída para os fundos da casa o imenso jardim havia sido transformado num playground com parquinho.

Dessa forma, as mães que ficariam ociosas em suas casas o dia inteiro, agora se dividiam em cuidar do maternal, que contava com sete crianças de um a cinco aninhos, bem como ensinar matemática, ciências, história e geografia para o ensino fundamental que possuía em média cinco ou seis alunos em cada sala de aula. Lily, além de diretora da escolinha, também dava aula de língua inglesa e latim, sendo que o último era opcional e aderido geralmente pelas crianças cujos pais eram bruxos e que assim, iriam para Hogwarts um dia.

A brilhante aluna da casa Gryffindor, Lily Evans, que sempre havia mergulhado nos mais diversos livros e via imenso prazer em longos ensaios de poções e lições de casa para as férias, agora via no ensino de gerações futuras uma grande alegria. Ela definitivamente não poderia estar mais feliz, ainda mais ao contemplar o poderoso laço de afeto que havia nascido entre seus filhos e que se fortalecia a cada dia.

Três anos haviam se passado desde o ataque de Peter Pettigrew.

Desde então, Tom se recusava a se afastar por muito tempo de seu irmãozinho.

E dessa forma, o pequeno Harry cresceu envolvido pelo afeto e pela segurança que o maior desprendia.

-x-

Era um agradável final de tarde no povoado de Godric's Hollow, com o sol oferecendo um brilho ameno e uma brisa refrescante varrendo as folhas das árvores que caíam em meio ao outono. Neste belo cenário, uma sorridente e pequenina criança, cujo cabelo preto parecia ter sido atingido por um furacão e que destacava seus enormes olhos verdes-esmeraldas, os lábios rosados e as bochechas encantadoramente rechonchudas apesar do corpinho fino corria pela casa em direção à cozinha com uma bola colorida em suas mãozinhas. Este pequeno furacão de quatro aninhos de idade era Harry Potter:

\- Harry, cuidado!

Lily, que naquele momento preparava o jantar, observou com horror seu filho caçula esbarrar na mesa da cozinha fazendo um conjunto de pratos caírem em sua direção. Entretanto, antes mesmo que habilidosa bruxa pudesse alcançar sua varinha, Harry havia sido puxado para trás por um corpo maior enquanto os pratos se espatifavam no chão.

\- Tom... – a mulher suspirou aliviada.

E Harry, nos braços do irmão, abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Você precisa colocar um feitiço de segurança nesses tipos de objetos, mamãe.

\- Tem razão – deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela não podia acreditar que estava sendo repreendida pelo seu filho de sete anos de idade, mas, às vezes, Tom demonstrava uma maturidade fora do comum, ainda mais se estivesse em jogo segurança de Harry.

\- Mamãe, podemos brincar lá fora?

\- Isso depende, Harry, você terminou a sua lição?

\- Er... – o menor olhou para o irmão, que logo tomou a palavra:

\- Sim, eu o ajudei.

\- Então tudo bem, mas voltem quando eu chamar.

Era mentira, Harry sequer havia aberto seu livro, mas Tom não se preocupava com isso. Se Harry quisesse brincar agora, então eles brincariam. Mas depois, quando os dois voltassem da pracinha, ele ajudaria o menor a pintar as letras do alfabeto na ordem correta para que pudesse levar amanhã na escolinha. Com isso em mente, Tom levou o irmão para brincar na pracinha do povoado com sua nova bola adornada de desenhos de hipogrifos que mudavam de cores, a qual havia ganhado de Sirius.

Chegando ao local, porém, Tom deixou escapar um suspiro resignado ao notar que a pracinha em questão estava cheia de crianças muggles.

\- Você quer brincar com a sua bola ou no balanço, Harry? – perguntou suavemente.

\- No balanço – sorriu, apontando para o modesto parquinho que se destacava ao centro da pracinha – Você me empurra?

\- É claro que sim.

Os dois, então, seguiram para o balanço de ferro pintado de azul, cuja tinta havia começado a descascar devido aos dias de chuva. Segurando as correntes com firmeza, enquanto a bola permanecia em seu colo, Harry sorria feliz ao ser empurrado pelo irmão, que era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo chegar bem alto. Eles passaram longos minutos assim, Harry desfrutando ao tentar alcançar o céu e Tom sorrindo calorosamente ao ouvir os risos do irmão, empurrando mais forte sempre que este pedia, mas atento para que não fosse alto de mais e assim, o menor acabasse se machucando.

Contudo, num determinado momento, a bola de Harry acabou escapando de seu colo e rolado para longe, quase em direção à saída da pracinha, fazendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas:

\- Minha bola... – murmurou, levantando-se para correr atrás dela. Mas a voz firme de seu irmão o deteve:

\- Não saia daqui, eu vou pegá-la.

\- Mas...

\- Não se preocupe – sorriu, afagando o cabelo bagunçado tão diferente do seu, que permanecia sempre pulcramente arrumado.

Deixando um pequeno sorriso adornar seus lábios, Harry observou o maior se afastar para recuperar o precioso brinquedo que havia ganhado de Sirius, quando, de repente, um grupo de cinco meninos grandes e mal encarados se colocou na sua frente. Com medo, Harry agarrou firmemente as grades do balanço, lançando a eles um olhar receoso.

\- Hey, menina, saia daí, nós queremos brincar também.

\- Eu não sou uma menina – murmurou, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho.

\- É claro que é.

\- Não sou não, eu não uso vestidos!

\- E daí? Minha mãe também não usa.

\- E nem minha irmã – afirmou o outro – E mesmo assim elas são meninas.

\- Mas eu não sou – levantou-se do balanço, indignado, piscando rapidamente para afastar as lágrimas – Meu nome é Harry e eu sou um menino!

\- Harry? Seu nome deveria ser Harriet – afirmou um deles e os outros riram.

\- Sim, porque você parece uma menina – acrescentou o outro, com maldade, fazendo-se ouvir ainda mais risos.

Neste momento, as belas esmeraldas acabaram se enchendo rapidamente de lágrimas e Harry apertou suas mãozinhas no short azul-marinho que usava, o qual sua mãe escolhera para combinar com a camiseta azul celeste e os sapatinhos da mesma cor. Foi neste momento também que perigosos olhos castanho-avermelhados se estreitaram de raiva:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Tom! – Harry gritou, correndo para abraçar a cintura do maior e esconder o rosto em seu peito, enquanto este lhe abraçava protetoramente.

\- Eles estão aborrecendo você, Harry?

\- E se estivermos, o que você vai fazer, pirralho? – um deles, que parecia ter mais de nove anos, perguntou irritado.

Com um sorriso cruel no quanto de seus lábios, que enviou um arrepio de medo aos cinco meninos, Tom apenas os encarou fixamente e afirmou com a voz suave e fria:

\- Na verdade, o que eu vou fazer é muito simples, até muggles nojentos como vocês poderão entender.

Harry se encolheu em seus braços. Ele sabia que seu irmão pouco tolerava os muggles desde que haviam visitado a irmã de sua mãe, Petunia Dursley, e esta os havia insultado apenas pelo fato de possuírem magia.

\- Se vocês aborrecerem o meu irmão – continuou Tom – eu vou garantir que esta seja a última coisa que vocês façam em suas curtas vidas.

\- Do que você está falando, pirralho...!

\- Se vocês se aproximarem dele novamente, ou apenas olharem para ele, à noite vocês irão acordar com os gritos dos seus pais, que estarão se afogando no próprio sangue e implorando a misericórdia divina. Então, após testemunharem a morte de cada membro da família, eu vou garantir que vocês tenham seus corpos cortados em pedacinhos pequenos com os quais eu possa alimentar todos os cães deste vilarejo sem levantar qualquer suspeita. E ninguém irá suspeitar de mim, sabe por quê? Porque eu sou apenas um pirralho, como você mesmo disse.

\- Você... Você não poderia!

\- É... É isso mesmo!

\- S-sim, você não conseguiria...!

\- É mesmo? E me digam uma coisa, o quanto vocês apostam nisso?

Sorriu.

Um sorriso cruel.

Os olhos tingidos de vermelho.

E na mesma hora, os cinco meninos saíram correndo, aos gritos:

\- MAMÃE!

\- SOCORRO! MAMÃE!

Com um suspiro resignado, o maior se agachou para observar o irmãozinho:

\- Você está bem, Harry?

\- Sim, obrigado – sorriu sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar ninguém incomodar você, nunca.

\- Promete?

\- Prometo.

\- Obrigado – murmurou, estendendo os bracinhos para cima para que o irmão o pegasse no colo. E este imediatamente atendeu ao silencioso pedido –... Tom?

\- O que?

\- Você anda assistindo muitos filmes de terror com o papai e o Sirius, sabia?

\- Tudo bem, você me pegou, mas a mamãe não precisa saber disso.

Seguindo de volta para casa, os dois compartilhavam um sorriso cúmplice, Harry apoiando a cabeça no ombro do irmão enquanto este o carregava num abraço possessivo. Esta era uma cena cálida e cheia de ternura cada vez mais freqüente em Godric's Hollow.

-x-

\- Meninos, subam para o banho e se arrumem enquanto eu termino o jantar – Lily solicitou, assim que os dois adentraram na casa pela porta dos fundos, que dava acesso à cozinha – O pai de vocês fez o favor de me avisar só agora que Sirius e Remus também estão vindo, então preciso colocar mais dois pratos na mesa e fazer a bendita torta de merengue para a sobremesa senão Sirius vai ficar choramingando o resto da noite.

\- Tudo bem, mamãe – Tom apenas sorriu divertido.

\- Você precisa de ajuda para dar banho no seu irmão?

\- Não, pode deixar.

\- Então não demorem e nem façam bagunça.

\- Ok.

No banheiro, depois de se desfazer das roupas sujas, Tom adentrou com Harry na banheira de água morna e se colocou a lavar os cabelos revoltos do menor com o novo shampoo com essência de maçã que sua mãe havia comprado e que não ardia nos olhos. No entanto, ele percebeu que Harry estava estranhamente silencioso, brincando com certo desânimo com os dragõezinhos de borracha que esguichavam água.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?

\- Não.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. É bobagem...

\- Então aconteceu – enxaguou o shampoo dos cabelos de Harry enquanto passava a lavar os seus – Por que você está assim?

\- Eu... – murmurou, virando-se para encarar o irmão – Você acha que eu pareço uma menina?

\- Não. Por quê?

\- É que os meninos da pracinha...

-... são um bando de idiotas – Tom interrompeu, enxaguando os cabelos e em seguida, colocando-se a ensaboar o menor com uma esponja no formato do Simba, o filhote leão daquele desenho muggle que sua mãe sempre colocava para eles assistirem – Você não parece uma menina, porque as meninas são chatas e irritantes, não param de falar de si mesmas e rir umas com as outras, vivem preocupadas apenas com seus cabelos, laços e fitas e usam apenas cor-de-rosa, o que é feito e... irritante, muito irritante – afirmou com convicção, lembrando-se das meninas que estudavam em sua sala, na escolinha.

\- Mesmo? – perguntou o menor, as lindas esmeraldas brilhando de expectativa.

\- Sim, nenhuma menina pode se comparar a você, Harry, você é perfeito e elas são apenas...

\- Irritantes? – sugeriu com um enorme sorriso. E Tom concordou, correspondendo ao sorriso.

Quando ambos estavam limpos e impecáveis e com cheirinho de maçã, Tom saiu da banheira e colocou o pequeno roupão verde-musgo que sua mãe havia comprado há alguns dias para ele – ganhando reclamações de seu pai, que acusou o pobre roupão de ser muito Slytherin – e em seguida, enrolou o menor na felpuda toalha creme que segurava, levando-o no colo para o quarto. Instantes depois, os dois irmãos estavam no conforto de seus pijamas, Tom usando um simples conjunto de calça preta e camisa branca com o desenho de uma fênix negra no centro e Harry, adorável, vestindo um conjunto de calça e camisa branca de algodão no qual se destacavam os desenhos de pequenos pomos-de-ouro.

\- Você precisa terminar sua lição, Harry – comentou o maior, enquanto enxugava os cabelos do caçula, sentados os dois na cama de Harry.

\- Eu sei.

\- Então pegue seu livro.

Poucos minutos depois, Tom ensinava o menor a pintar apenas as letras do alfabeto, as quais estavam misturadas com números e símbolos. E rapidamente, Harry fez o que era preciso, contando com a ajuda de seu irmão. Foi então que eles ouviram o barulho da chaminé, que indicava a chegada de seu pai e de seus padrinhos, e na mesma hora, os dois correram para a sala de estar a fim de recepcioná-los:

\- Remus!

\- Sirius!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Tom correndo para abraçar seu padrinho, Remus, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se jogava nos braços de Sirius.

\- Hey, e quanto a mim?

\- Olá, papai – responderam em coro, mais interessados, porém, nos presentes que seus padrinhos traziam.

\- Você perdeu, James, está na cara que meus afilhados gostam muito mais de mim.

\- É claro, você que está com os embrulhos – replicou indignado, ao que Sirius apenas lhe mostrou a língua, numa resposta igualmente madura.

Instantes depois, em meio a pedaços de embrulhos dourados e fitas vermelhas no chão da sala, Harry e Tom conferiam seus presentes com um enorme sorriso. Tom havia ganhado de Sirius uma mini vassoura de corrida na qual um boneco exatamente igual a um jogador de Quadribol estava montado e um livro infantil intitulado: "História da Magia Ilustrada" de Remus. Harry, por sua vez, havia ganhado um Dragão Verde-Gales de pelúcia de Sirius e um livro de conto de fadas de Remus. Ficava claro, portanto, que mesmo que Remus fosse oficialmente o padrinho de Tom e Sirius oficialmente o padrinho de Harry, os dois marotos não faziam diferença e paparicavam os meninos como se ambos fossem seus afilhados e Harry e Tom, é claro, não poderiam ser mais felizes com isso.

Depois das crianças guardarem os presentes e Sirius limpar a bagunça na sala com um balançar de varinha, ao receber um perigoso olhar de Lily, todos seguiram para a sala de jantar onde a deliciosa refeição preparada pela ruiva havia sido servida:

\- Lily, meu doce anjo, você fez torta de merengue para a sobremesa?

\- Sim, agora pare de me bajular, Sirius – revirou os olhos, sorrindo, enquanto colocava os pratos de seus filhos.

Logo o delicioso jantar que consistia de peito de frango ao molho de ervas finas, arroz branco e batatas assadas era apreciado por toda a família. Lily sorria com doçura ao observa a interação de seus filhos: Tom, ao lado do irmão, cortava o peito de frango em pequenos pedaços para que o menor pudesse mastigar com mais facilidade e se preocupava em limpas os lábios de Harry com o guardanapo de pano em seu colo sempre que um pouco de molho se dispunha a sujá-los. Era encantador, observavam os adultos, enquanto Remus contava a respeito de Hogwarts, pois há mais de quatro anos ocupava o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras. Num determinado momento, porém, a conversa se viu desviada para o surgimento deste novo grupo de bruxos elitistas:

\- Nenhuma novidade ainda – informou James com um suspiro.

\- O Quartel General de Aurores está uma confusão. De repente precisamos correr para Londres muggle para investigar uma pista, mas então os salafrários acabam escapando sem deixar vestígio

\- Sirius, não use esse linguajar na frente dos meus filhos.

\- Desculpe, Lily – murmurou, lançando uma piscadela para os meninos.

\- E como se não bastasse, agora estamos há meses sem qualquer pista – James lamentou, bebendo mais um gole de vinho.

\- Na minha opinião, esse magos e bruxas elitistas podem muito bem ser pessoas como Malfoy ou os Lestrange, que deixam bem claro sua posição em relação ao que eles chamam de supremacia dos sangues-puros.

\- Concordo com você, Lily.

\- Eu também concordo, Remus, mas infelizmente pessoas como Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange possuem indiscutível influência no Ministério da Magia – informou James – Não podemos apenas invadir suas casas para procurar rastros de magia obscura.

\- Infelizmente – concordou Sirius.

\- Mamãe, o que é sengue-puro?

\- Sangues-puros, Harry, são pessoas que nasceram em famílias inteiramente formadas por bruxos.

\- Oh...

\- E algumas dessas pessoas acham que os nascidos-muggles, como a mamãe, não deveriam estudar magia.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eles se acham melhores e pensam que os nascidos-muggles não são capazes de usar corretamente sua magia.

\- Mas você é a melhor bruxa que existe – afirmou Tom, confuso.

\- Obrigada, querido – sorriu com doçura – mas essas pessoas se deixam levar apenas pelo preconceito em relação aos muggles.

\- Eu não gosto de muggles, eles são ignorantes, mas também não gosto desses sangues-puros – Tom concluiu.

James e Sirius se entreolharam, confusos, enquanto Remus sorria e Lily lançava ao filho mais velho um olhar compreensivo:

\- Você apenas não deve generalizar isso, querido, isto é, achar que todos são assim. Existem muggles que não são ignorantes, mas muito inteligentes e dispostos a aceitar aquilo que é diferente deles mesmos, como também existem sangues-puros que são fascinados pelos muggles e aceitam facilmente sua existência e modo de vida.

Tom ponderou as palavras de sua mãe por alguns segundos, e depois concordou em silêncio, não muito convicto.

\- O papai, por exemplo, é sangue-puro e adora os muggles.

\- Na verdade, James, você passou a adorá-los depois de descobrir as maravilhas da TV via satélite e dos carros de corrida.

\- Não seja má, Lily!

Em meio às risadas que se seguiram, a sobremesa foi servida, para alegria de Sirius.

-x-

Ao anoitecer, Harry e Tom seguiram para o andar de cima obedecendo às ordens de sua mãe, que não queria vê-los acordados até tarde. Depois de se despedirem de seus padrinhos e de ganharem um beijo de boa noite de seus pais, os dois seguiram para o quarto com o intuito de se entregar a mais uma confortável noite de sono nos braços de Morpheus. O quarto em questão possuía duas camas de solteiro, incrivelmente espaçosas, e separadas por um criado mudo com um bonito abajur em sua superfície, o qual combinava com as cores creme, azul-clara e branca que formavam a decoração do aposento, desde as cortinas esvoaçantes até as poltronas aveludadas e às prateleiras de madeira clara cheias de brinquedos e acessórios infantis.

Este quarto, outrora, pertencera apenas ao caçula da família, mas desde a fatídica noite do ataque de Peter Pettigrew, Lily e James se viram obrigados a adaptá-lo, pois Tom havia se recusado a dormir longe de seu irmão e este chorado desesperadamente ao sentir-se afastado da protetora presença do mais velho. Assim, os dois passaram a dormir juntos e o quarto de Tom se transformou numa brinquedoteca, isto é, num lugar para guardar e brincar com seus inúmeros brinquedos.

\- Escovou os dentes? – perguntou o mais velho, desviando os olhos do interessante livro que havia ganhado de seu padrinho, ao ver o menor ingressar no aposento após sair do banheiro.

\- Sim.

\- Fez xixi?

\- Sim.

\- Lavou as mãos?

\- Sim, Tom – suspirou com um gracioso biquinho – Você é pior do que a mamãe às vezes, sabia?

Oferecendo-lhe apenas um sorriso divertido, Tom se afastou um pouco em sua própria cama, abrindo mais espaço, e levantou as cobertas para que o menor pudesse se deitar ao seu lado. De fato, desde que Harry trocara o berço pela cama, a cama escolhida fora a de seu irmão mais velho. No início, o menor se esgueirava no meio da noite para a segurança e o calor de Tom, mas de uns tempos para cá isso não se fez mais necessário, pois o maior o acolhera de bom grado.

\- Tom... – murmurou, os braços ao redor do irmão e a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

\- Sim?

\- Eu não estou com sono.

\- É mesmo?

\- É... – olhando para cima, Harry fez sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho perdido –... Você poderia me contar uma história do livro que o Tio Remus trouxe?

\- Não sei.

\- Por favor?

\- Hum... O que eu ganho em troca?

\- Eu não conto para a mamãe que foi você que acabou com os biscoitos de nata?

\- Tentador, mas você vai ter que melhorar sua oferta.

\- O que você gostaria?

\- De um sorriso.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, confuso, mas depois ofereceu ao irmão um lindo sorriso, perguntando-se como Tom poderia parecer assustador às outras crianças se na verdade, era incrivelmente doce e um verdadeiro príncipe.

\- Agora sim, negócio fechado, pequeno – comentou divertido, alcançando o livro novo de Harry na gaveta do criado mudo – Qual história você quer ouvir?

\- Que tenha um príncipe valente, dragões e... e... um beijo!

\- Na verdade, todas as histórias se resumem a isso – revirou os olhos, folheando o livro – Vejamos, aqui, esta parece interessante.

Com um sorriso de deleite e um olhar atento para o irmão, Harry se acomodou melhor em seu peito e se pôs a ouvir a história:

\- "Era uma vez, num reino muito distante, uma terra ensolarada, onde nobres e aldeões viviam muito felizes. Todos viviam felizes porque o príncipe do reino não deixava nenhum mal ferir seus súditos e derrotava todos os perigos que se aproximassem de suas terras prósperas e banhadas pela da agricultura. O príncipe era muito inteligente, querido, poderoso e de inestimável beleza, que sempre protegia os demais, empunhando sua espada dourada. O nome do príncipe era..."

\- Tom! – Harry interrompeu com um sorriso feliz.

\- O que?

\- Não, o nome do príncipe era Tom!

\- Mas aqui está escrito...

\- Não importa – garantiu, os olhos brilhando de admiração – O príncipe é inteligente, bonito e poderoso, então, o príncipe é você!

\- Certo – concordou, correspondendo ao inocente sorriso do menor – "O inteligente e agora ainda mais bonito príncipe Tom, no entanto, sentia-se cada vez mais solitário em seu reino. Então, para afastar a solidão e ao mesmo tempo, tranqüilizar seus súditos, o príncipe Tom decidiu caçar o dragão feroz que ameaçava comer todos os suprimentos do reino..."

\- Oh... Qual dragão era?

\- O livro não especifica.

\- Mas eu quero saber... – murmurou, fazendo beicinho.

\- Ok. Ok... – suspirou – Então o perigoso dragão era um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, satisfeito?

\- Sim!

\- Continuando... – revirou os olhos, divertido – "O incrivelmente charmoso príncipe Tom..."

\- Você está chamando ele assim de propósito!

\- É claro que sim – piscou, ouvindo o menor rir – "O incrivelmente charmoso príncipe Tom descobriu, então, que o dragão se escondia numa caverna ao extremo norte do seu reino, onde o sol quase não alcançava e os dias eram sempre frios e sem vida. Num ato de imensurável bravura, o príncipe seguiu para a caverna, sozinho, caminhando dias e noites a fio..."

\- Ele parava para dormir?

\- Sim.

\- E para comer?

\- Também.

\- E o que ele comia?

\- Ele fazia uso de suas incríveis habilidades e caçava sua comida na floresta.

\- Oh...

\- "Quando o príncipe chegou à caverna, o dragão estava adormecido, assim, o príncipe empunhou sua espada e arremeteu contra a besta selvagem. Contudo, no exato instante em que a espada atingiria o coração do dragão, este acordou e desviou do golpe, começando, então, uma árdua batalha. A batalha perdurou por horas, ou dias, mas o príncipe usou toda a sua coragem e não desistiu, apunhalando finalmente o dragão num último golpe cheio de astúcia. – O reino está a salvo – pensou o príncipe, seguindo para a saída da caverna, mas, de repente, um curioso brilho chamou sua atenção e ele se aproximou do fundo da gruta".

Harry ouvia atentamente, quase sem piscar, o que divertia o mais velho.

\- "Para surpresa do príncipe, ao chegar ao fundo da caverna, um esquife de cristal adornado de pedras preciosas se erguia. E dentro dele, o príncipe Tom observou a pessoa mais bela que ele havia visto em sua vida. E então, o príncipe soube que se aquela pessoa estivesse ao seu lado, ele nunca mais se sentiria sozinho. Assim, retirando a tampa de cristal, ele se aproximou e seguiu o que o seu coração dizia: que para despertar aquele belo anjo, seria necessário apenas um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Beijou-a. E em seguida, a bela princesa acordou, seu nome era..."

\- Harry!

\- Harry?

\- Sim, o nome da princesa era Harry.

\- Mas...

\- Se você é o príncipe, então eu serei a princesa que estará sempre ao seu lado para você nunca se sentir sozinho – sorriu, imensamente feliz com sua constatação.

\- Princesas geralmente são meninas, você sabe disso, não é?

\- Eu sei, mas as meninas são irritantes – recitou as palavras de seu irmão com sabedoria – Então, só eu posso ser a sua princesa, né?

\- É claro, você é a única princesa que eu quero, pequeno– sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa com carinho e em seguida, voltando à adaptada leitura – "Quando o príncipe Tom e a princesa Harry voltaram para o reino houve uma grande festa. E então, os dois perceberam que nunca mais estariam sozinhos, pois um pertencia ao outro agora. E assim, eles viveram felizes para sempre. Fim."

Com um sorriso sonolento, Harry murmurou, aninhando-se nos braços do irmão:

\- Obrigado, Tom.

\- De nada – sorriu, colocando o livro de volta na gaveta.

\- Tom...

\- O que?

\- Você sempre será o meu príncipe, não é mesmo? Sempre comigo para me proteger?

\- É claro que sim – rodeou o pequeno corpo com seus braços – E você sempre será a minha princesa, que nunca deixará eu me sentir sozinho.

\- Sim...

Com os olhos fechados, quase dormindo, Harry se aproximou do irmão e juntou seus lábios num casto beijo, selando aquela promessa. E Tom, por sua vez, abraçou-o ainda mais apertado sentindo um agradável calor inundar seu coração.

\- "Ninguém... – pensava Tom –... Ninguém poderá nos separar".

E com um sorriso nos lábios, os dois mergulharam finalmente no mundo de Morpheus.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo: Harry chorava encolhido atrás do irmão, olhando com medo para seu pai.

\- Ele é meu filho – grunhiu James, irritado.

\- Ele é meu irmão – replicou Tom, encarando-o perigosamente – Não ouse encostar um dedo nele.

Xxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até o próximo.


	3. Capítulo 3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os anos pareciam passar rapidamente e na residência da família Potter, em Godric's Hollow, os irmãos Tom e Harry cresciam cada vez mais unidos. Naquela ensolarada manhã de quinta-feira, Tom, agora aos dez anos de idade, acordara antes de sua mãe aparecer para chamá-los, o que era bastante comum na verdade. E com um sorriso sonolento no rosto, colocou-se a acariciar os cabelos bagunçados do menino de sete anos que permanecia adormecido abraçado à sua cintura:

\- Harry, acorde – chamou com suavidade – precisamos ir para a escola.

\- Hum...

\- Vamos, acorde seu dorminhoco.

\- Hum... Não quero... – murmurou sonolento, enterrando o rostinho no peito do irmão.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Tom roçou seus lábios na cicatriz em forma de raio, beijando-a e sentindo, assim, aquela característica onda de eletricidade mágica quase imperceptível, mas incrivelmente reconfortante percorrer os seus lábios.

\- Só mais cinco minutos – concedeu, levantando-se em seguida.

\- Não... – Harry resmungou, encolhendo-se na cama, ao sentir a repentina ausência do irmão – Fique...

Mas Tom apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido, e seguiu ao banheiro para se arrumar para a escola. Instantes depois, quando voltou para o quarto devidamente asseado, o cabelo negro, liso e impecavelmente penteado, vestindo o uniforme da escola, que consistia de calça azul marinho, camisa branca e gravata de listras azuis marinhas e brancas – o que segundo Lily e as outras mães era uma roupa encantadora –, observou seu irmãozinho enrolado em si mesmo, dormitando, mas sem conciliar muito bem o sono, o que sempre acontecia quando o mais velho não estava por perto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tom se aproximou da cama e o pegou no colo, ao que Harry instintivamente passou os bracinhos ao redor de seus ombros, enterrando o rostinho em seu pescoço:

\- Está na hora, pequeno – sussurrou, levando-o para o banheiro.

A primeira porta em frente ao quarto consistia de o banheiro em questão, o qual era bem espaçoso, contando com uma banheira conectada à parede, onde Harry e Tom sempre tomavam banho quando chegavam da escolinha e uma ducha integrada a esta, que era usada geralmente quando seus pais estavam com pressa e queriam que os meninos se arrumassem logo para sair. Um conjunto de armários brancos embutidos na parede dispunha de toalhas, shampoos, sabonetes e todos os artigos de higiene necessários e rodeava um grande espelho que ficava em cima do lavabo, o qual não era muito alto e assim, Tom facilmente colocava o menor sentado lá em cima para asseá-lo com mais facilidade.

\- Aqui está – entregou a escova de dente com pasta para Harry que, ainda sonolento, fora colocado em cima do lavabo pelo irmão.

Finalmente, após escovar os dentes, Harry esticou os bracinhos e deixou-se trocar de roupa pelo mais velho. Então, não demorou muito e logo o sonolento menino de olhos esmeraldas estava usando o conjunto de calça azul marinho e camisa branca enquanto Tom lhe ajustava a pequena gravata com um sorriso divertido, pois Harry tentava inutilmente domar seus cabelos enquanto isso.

\- Meninos, o café da manhã está na mesa.

Eles ouviram a voz de sua mãe chamá-los da escada e quando Tom se certificou de que os sapatos de Harry já estavam bem amarrados, pegou-o no colo outra vez, saindo do banheiro com o menino em seus braços. Levá-lo no colo, na verdade, não era nada difícil: Harry era leve e pequeno para os seus sete anos e Tom, aos dez anos, já era alto e sério o bastante para ser facilmente confundido com um rapazinho de doze anos de idade e ele ficava feliz com isso, porque assim podia cuidar facilmente de seu irmão.

Somente no final das escadas ele colocou Harry no chão outra vez e este, finalmente acordado, ofereceu-lhe um lindo sorriso:

\- Bom dia, Tom – cumprimentou, abraçando o irmão.

\- Bom dia, pequeno – respondeu o maior, rodeando-lhe com seus braços. E assim, eles seguiram para a cozinha, onde o delicioso cheio de panquecas com mel imperava.

Então, mais um dia na casa da família Potter tinha início, nesta agradável rotina.

Uma rotina que os irmãos Tom e Harry desejavam que nunca chegasse ao fim.

-x-

Quando Harry e Tom chegaram à escolinha, acompanhados de sua mãe, logo foram cumprimentados por duas sorridentes senhoras de meia idade que Lily contratara como monitoras, às quais Harry tinha muita simpatia, pois ambas sempre lhe presenteavam com doces no final do intervalo. Tom, no entanto, despediu-se de sua mãe no portão e ignorando todos os demais, seguiu com o irmão em direção às salas de aula.

Esta atitude não era novidade para Harry.

Na verdade, Tom sempre agia daquela forma.

Tom não se preocupava em lançar um mísero olhar ao demais. Todas as crianças morriam de medo de seu ar sério e obscuro e não havia ninguém que o encarasse por mais de dez segundos. E assim, Tom se mantinha num pedestal imponente e ameaçador, afastando todas as outras crianças – que eram insignificantes, em sua opinião. E Harry, por sua vez, não se importava com o fato de não possuir nenhum amigo justamente porque a obscura aura de seu irmão espantava todos eles. Ele não se importava porque a companhia de Tom era tudo o que ele precisava.

Obviamente, Lily havia percebido que seus filhos não interagiam com as outras crianças, mas, sem se preocupar muito, decidira não forçá-los a nada, achando que não havia nada melhor do que dar tempo ao tempo para ambos amadurecer e romper aos poucos o poderoso laço que os unia.

\- Trouxe sua lição?

\- Sim – Harry sorriu, retirando o livro vermelho de sua mochila.

Como era usual, Tom havia seguido com o menor para a sala de aula da primeira série, onde colocara Harry sentado em sua habitual carteira ao lado da janela. O mais velho iria permanecer ali até a professora chegar e ser obrigado, então, a seguir para a sua própria sala de aula, no final do corredor, com a turma da quarta série.

Na sala de Harry, as meninas com seus laços e fitas coloridas nas cabeças não paravam de dar risadinhas e apontar para o bonito menino da quarta série, sem se atrever, no entanto, a se aproximar dele ou de seu irmão.

\- Eu o verei mais tarde, pequeno – murmurou, ao ouvir o sinal estridente e observar a alegre professora de artes, vizinha da rua debaixo, adentrar na sala.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Comporte-se, ouviu?

\- Pode deixar, Tom – sorriu, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos ao sentir os lábios de seu irmão pressionar levemente em sua testa, em cima da cicatriz.

Então, Tom se afastou.

E aquele era o momento mais triste do dia.

O momento em que os dois se separavam.

-x-

As horas passavam e Harry ouvia a professora falar sem prestar atenção realmente. Ele já havia anotado as palavras que compunham aquele ditado, o qual contava a história de Johnny, o prestativo menino que fora comprar morangos para sua mãe na mercearia do bairro. Agora, Harry usava seus lápis de cores para pintar os desenhos dos morangos de vermelho brilhante e por vezes, lançava olhares perdidos em direção à janela, perguntando-se quando tocaria o sinal do intervalo para que assim pudesse ver seu irmão outra vez.

Uma voz suave, então, chamou a atenção de Harry:

\- Oi...

\- Oi – encarou com pouco interesse a menina loira sentada ao seu lado que o havia chamado.

\- Você poderia me emprestar o lápis verde-claro?

\- Por que você não usa o seu? – perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

Com o rosto tingido de vermelho, a menina desviou o olhar, grunhindo em seguida:

\- Porque ele não está pintando direito!

\- Oh... Ok.

Dando os ombros, Harry estendeu o lápis para a menina, começando a entender o porquê de seu irmão achá-las tão irritantes afinal. Ao pensar em seu irmão, porém, um pequeno sorriso passou a adornar seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos voltavam a se perder na paisagem exibida do outro lado da janela.

Seu desejo, naquele momento, resumia-se a ouvir o sinal tocar.

E assim, poder estar com seu irmão novamente.

-x-

Tom, por sua vez, suspirava entediado naquele momento. As listas com os vinte exercícios de matemática, que a professora acabara de passar na lousa, encontravam-se prontas e impecáveis em cima de sua mesa. Na verdade, ele não conseguia entender como as outras crianças poderiam parecer tão desesperadas em meio a questões matemáticas tão ridículas como estas, que se resumiam a problemas básicos de divisão e multiplicação, cuja análise dependia apenas do conhecimento ínfimo dos números naturais e racionais.

\- Tom, você já acabou? – a professora perguntou bastante surpresa.

\- Sim.

\- Oh... Então, por favor, faça o exercício cinco na lousa.

Revirando os olhos e sem se preocupar sequer em apanhar o caderno, Tom se levantou e seguiu à frente da sala, onde resolveu o exercício pedido de maneira impecável.

\- Excelente Tom! Excelente! – a mulher sorriu, colando uma estrelinha dourada em seu caderno. O aludido, no entanto, arqueou uma sobrancelha com desdém, mas deixou o adesivo ali, pois mais tarde o colaria no caderno de Harry.

Seu irmãozinho sempre sorria quando ganhava essas estrelinhas.

\- Nerd... – um dos garotos sentados no fundo da sala murmurou com seu grupinho e Tom, virando-se lentamente em sua cadeira, lançou-lhes um olhar gélido.

Este olhar, na mesma hora, fez os meninos rapidamente se encolherem em suas cadeiras sentindo um arrepio de medo. E Tom se viu satisfeito com isso. Este era o lugar para pessoas insignificantes: encolhidas, chafurdadas em seus medos ridículos, apenas devido à sua presença.

O sinal indicando o horário do intervalo, porém, interrompeu seus pensamentos.

E um sorriso sincero se desenhou em seus lábios quando ele se levantou para sair ao encontro de seu irmão caçula.

-x-

No momento em que Harry deixou a sala de aula para seguir ao refeitório, assim como as outras crianças, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar na porta da sala a estóica figura de seu irmão a sua espera. E Harry não pôde conter um sorriso ao observá-lo: seu irmão parecia simplesmente tão legal, indiferente e descolado ali encostado na parede, os braços cruzados e um olhar naturalmente superior em seu rosto bonito. Parecia-se quase com um garoto de doze ou treze anos, Harry observou, um brilho de pura adoração em suas esmeraldas.

\- Você está bem, pequeno?

\- O que? – murmurou, encarando finalmente aqueles conhecidos olhos castanhos que agora o fitavam com preocupação – Oh, sim, está tudo bem.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. Vamos? – perguntou com um lindo sorriso, agarrando-se ao braço do maior – Hoje a professora disse que o meu desenho era um dos mais bonitos da sala, sabia?

\- Eu aposto que era o mais bonito de todos.

\- Eu guardei para você, é uma fênix, igual a do professor Dumbledore.

Tom franziu ligeiramente o cenho ao pensar no velho mago que sempre visitava seus pais, pelo qual parecia naturalmente possuir um sentimento de antipatia e desgosto, mas a quem Harry professava sempre um grande apreço quando o velho mago aparecia e presenteava-os com Sapos de Chocolate e Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores...

Os pensamentos de Tom, porém, foram cortados pela suave voz de uma menina, que havia interrompido seus passos, impedindo que os dois pudessem continuar em direção ao refeitório:

\- Harry, espere!

O aludido, então, reconheceu a menina que havia falado com ele na aula. Ao seu lado, Tom estreitou os olhos com um ar de poucos amigos para a pobre menina, que estremeceu, sem se atrever a encarar o menino maior.

\- Er... Eu me esqueci de devolver seu lápis – seus olhos brilhavam num azul bonito, combinando com as delicadas presilhas que adornavam os cachos dourados – Então... Er... Obrigado, Harry.

\- De nada.

Por um breve instante, Harry se sentiu culpado, porque ele não fazia idéia de como a menina se chamava.

\- Você gostaria de almoçar comigo? – ela perguntou abruptamente – Er... E seu irmão pode vir também, quero dizer, se ele quiser...

\- Não, obrigado – Harry respondeu simplesmente – Nós preferimos ficar sozinhos.

\- Mas...

\- Saia!

Num arranque de magia acidental, Tom arremessou a pobre menina há dois metros de distância, o que a fez gritar de horror, mais pelo susto do que pela dor em si. Instantes depois, Lily e as monitoras, seguidas de várias crianças curiosas, apareceram no corredor.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a diretora olhando para seus filhos – Harry? Tom?

Vendo que seu irmão ainda estava tomado pela fúria e por aquela inexplicável onda de magia, Harry acabou tomando a palavra, aflito para proteger o maior de se meter em qualquer encrenca:

\- Foi um acidente.

\- Um acidente? – Lily repetiu.

\- Sim, ela caiu... – E então, Harry fixou suas belas e agora mais do que nunca magnéticas esmeraldas na assustada menina – Você tropeçou e caiu, não é mesmo?

\- Eu... Eu acho que sim...

Suspirando de alívio, após lançar um imperceptível feitiço para se certificar de que a menina não estava machucada, Lily pediu para que uma das monitoras levasse a menina – Juliet – para casa e avisasse sua mãe do pequeno incidente ocorrido, indicando, assim, que seria melhor que ela passasse o resto da tarde em sua casa. Em seguida, sob a silenciosa ordem da diretora, todas as crianças voltaram para o refeitório, onde poderiam continuar a apreciar o delicioso almoço preparado naquele dia.

\- Meninas são mesmo irritantes – Harry sussurrou no ouvido do irmão, que sorriu, sentindo toda a sua raiva infundada desaparecer, enquanto ele abraçava firmemente o menor e assim, adentravam no espaçoso salão.

O delicioso almoço daquela quinta-feira consistia de arroz, feijão, torta de franco com requeijão, legumes na manteiga e salada de tomate com azeitonas. Havia ainda suco de maça ou uva para acompanhar e de sobremesa, para alegria de Harry, mousse de chocolate. A refeição era servida em bandejas de inox impecavelmente limpas, tão limpas que parecia até magia, e todos podiam repetir quantas vezes quisessem, bastava entrar na fila.

\- Toma, pode pegar minha sobremesa – concedeu Tom, colocando um segundo potinho de mousse na bandeja de Harry, ao se sentarem lado a lado em uma das mesas.

\- Jura? – seus olhinhos brilhavam – Obrigado Tom!

\- Você se encanta com tão pouco – comentou divertido.

\- Não é pouco, é chocolate, oras!

\- Oh, é claro...

\- A mamãe não nos deixa comer chocolate sempre que queremos porque ela diz que faz mal – murmurou, fazendo beicinho, e Tom não pôde deixar de sorrir:

\- Então não deixe que ela veja.

Compartilhando um olhar cúmplice, os dois continuaram a conversar sobre suas aulas e outras trivialidades, apreciando aquela deliciosa refeição e o momento juntos e é claro, ignorando todas as outras crianças que os rodeavam, imersos em seu próprio mundo: um mundo que não abria espaço para estranhos.

Desde a mesa dos professores, por sua vez, Lily observava seus filhos com um pequeno sorriso. Ela havia visto o contrabando de mousses.

-x-

Não demorou muito para o final da tarde anunciar o encerramento do período escolar e assim, ao som do sinal estridente, as crianças logo foram deixando a escola e seguindo para suas casas. Naquele dia, Tom e Harry voltaram para casa acompanhados de sua mãe, pois Lily não precisara ficar até mais tarde para resolver qualquer questão burocrática desta vez como por vezes acontecia.

Em casa, os dois foram mandados para o banho, enquanto Lily se ocupava de preparar o lanche. Ela estava concentrada cortando os pãezinhos para os mini-sanduiches que seus filhos adoravam, quando, de repente, ouviu a Rede de Flú pedindo para ser estabelecida na sala.

\- "Estranho..." – pensou, olhando no relógio, pois ainda não estava na hora de James chegar.

Com um simples feitiço em direção à chaminé, Lily descobriu que a ligação vinha de Hogwarts e dessa forma, guiada pela curiosidade Gryffindor, deixou que o canal entre as chaminés fosse estabelecido. No instante seguinte, ao observar o homem de vestes negras e olhar mal humorado ingressar em sua sala, um radiante sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios:

\- Severus!

\- Lily... – cumprimentou o homem, lançando um rápido feitiço para eliminar o Pó de Flú de sua roupa – Como você está?

\- Estou bem, melhor agora que meu melhor amigo finalmente decidiu me visitar.

\- Você sabe o motivo de eu não aparecer.

\- Infelizmente, eu sei – suspirou – ainda sinto falta do meu conjunto de xícaras de porcelana que você e o James destruíram no aniversário cinco aninhos do Harry com a discussão ridícula de vocês.

Severus pelo menos teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

Contudo, antes que o homem pudesse se desculpar pela centésima vez, uma voz infantil adentrou no aposento:

\- Mamãe, eu estou com fome, quando o lanche vai... – Harry, no entanto, parou abruptamente de falar, fixando seus olhos no recém chegado. E no instante seguinte, lançou-se aos seus braços:

\- Tio Sev!

O aludido sentiu um pequeno tique em seu olho direito ao ouvir o apelido, mas não disse nada a respeito, pois Lily sorria. E Tom logo chegou ao lado de sua mãe, arqueando uma sobrancelha e balançando a cabeça para o homem de vestes negras, numa saudação silenciosa. Naquele dia, Severus havia aproveitado a tarde livre de aulas em Hogwarts para visitar sua melhor amiga e levar alguns presentes para seus filhos, isto é, um kit de poções infantil e um livro introdutório de poções para crianças.

Instantes depois, Severus e Lily estavam sentados no sofá, conversando e apreciando uma deliciosa xícara de chá de hortelã com canela enquanto Harry brincava com o kit de poções no tapete e Tom, sentado numa poltrona ao lado do sofá, folheava com interesse o livro de poções que ganhara, e que lhe parecera fascinante.

\- Eu sempre soube que você seria um ótimo professor – a mulher ruiva sorria.

\- Slughorn também, ou o seu desejo era apenas se aposentar mais depressa.

\- Não seja bobo, Severus, mas me diga como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?

\- Idênticas – revirou os olhos com desdém – Dumbledore continua sendo um velho gagá sorridente; McGonagall uma mulher ranzinza que não suporta as inúmeras derrotas que Gryffindor vem sofrendo no Quadribol; o lobisomem inútil continua a me importunar para lhe preparar poções para que ele não coma as crianças a cada lua cheia e assim segue a vida...

\- Você e seu humor negro são inacreditáveis, Sev – comentou divertida.

Harry, nesse meio tempo, havia se cansado de brincar com o kit de poções e como sempre ficava entediado quando o irmão se colocava a ler os seus livros chatos e sem figuras, retirou do seu bolso um pequeno objeto: um pomo de ouro que havia ganhado de Sirius no último Natal, ao qual passou a perseguir, correndo ao redor da sala, entre risos.

Severus, por sua vez, encarava a criança com evidente desgosto:

\- Continua igual ao Potter – murmurou.

Lily, no entanto, apenas riu e se levantou para apanhar alguns biscoitos na cozinha, comentando no caminho:

\- Não seja mau, Sev. Na verdade, as únicas coisas em que Harry e James se parecem são o cabelo bagunçado e a diversão que sentem ao perseguir pequenos objetos dourados que voam...

O professor de poções apenas grunhiu, observando sua amiga desaparecer em direção à cozinha, no exato momento em que um pequeno furacão de cabelos bagunçados tropeçou em suas pernas, acabando por cair no seu colo:

\- Desculpe, Tio Sev – um sorridente rostinho surgiu à sua frente.

Um rostinho de bochechas rosadas e impressionantes olhos verdes esmeraldas que destilavam inocência e ternura, acompanhados de um radiante sorriso. E aquele rosto de traços angelicais, Severus constatou, jamais seria o rosto de James Potter: aquele era o belo e delicado rosto de Lily impresso em seu filho.

Severus, então, deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, afagando os cabelos do menino:

\- Está tudo bem, Harry, apenas fique mais...

Um repentino movimento, porém, interrompeu suas palavras.

Harry havia sido bruscamente arrancado de seus braços pelo irmão mais velho, o qual encarava o adulto com seus olhos castanho-avermelhados brilhando perigosamente, possessivamente, numa fria advertência para Severus, que se viu estremecendo inconscientemente, quase com medo, sob o olhar de uma criança de dez anos:

\- "Uma criança muito estranha..." – pensou, observando Tom voltar a se sentar na poltrona, agora com o irmão menor em seus braços. E Harry, por sua vez, havia se esquecido do resto do mundo e cochilava tranqüilo com o rostinho enterrado no pescoço do irmão, respirando o seu característico perfume e se sentindo feliz na segurança daqueles braços acolhedores.

\- Tom... – murmurou sonolento, em seu pescoço, aninhando-se mais.

\- Durma – ordenou o maior, abraçando-lhe protetoramente, e continuando a folhear seu livro. E Harry obedeceu com um sorriso.

Ligeiramente atordoado, e sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquela inusitada cena, Severus não pôde deixar de pensar:

\- "Mas que relação mais estranha...".

E o astuto professor de poções era a primeira pessoa a pensar dessa forma.

Mas ele não seria a última.

-x-

Os dias, desde então, logo se tornaram semanas, e as semanas não demoraram a se transformar em meses. Dois meses haviam se passado e nesse meio tempo, o Mundo Mágico vivia em constante tensão, uma vez que a crescente onda de ataques ao Mundo Muggle só se fazia aumentar. Ataques estes aos quais os meios de comunicação muggles passaram a chamar de atentados terroristas. Não obstante, além destes ataques brutais, os nascidos muggles que assistiam à Hogwarts sofriam com constantes represálias e ameaças, via telegramas e berradores por meio de corujas, e a cada dia temiam mais pela segurança de suas famílias.

Esta grande tensão que pairava em todo o Mundo Mágico era claramente refletida no Quartel General de Aurores, onde todos se mantinham em constante alerta, dentre os quais se destacava James Potter, que estava a um passo de assumir o cargo de chefia quando Williamson se aposentasse daqui algumas semanas.

\- James! – sem a mínima cerimônia, não que isto fosse novidade, é claro, Sirius interrompeu em sua sala – Um novo ataque foi interceptado!

\- Onde?

\- Na estação de metrô principal de Londres Muggle.

\- Convoque o pelotão – ordenou depressa, encarando seu vice-comandante e melhor amigo – Vamos!

No instante seguinte, o pelotão alfa do Quartel General de Aurores, isto é, o pelotão de elite liderado por James Potter, com Sirius Black como segundo no comando, aparatou para o local do ataque.

O barulho das explosões podia ser ouvido há dezenas de metros de distâncias, enquanto uma cortina de fumaça conjurada com magia impedia que os muggles se aproximassem do local da batalha, permanecendo, então, a gritar em pânico:

\- Terroristas!

\- Ataque terrorista! No metrô de Londres!

No subterrâneo, enquanto isso, Aurores e bruxos de vestes e máscaras negras cobrindo seus rostos duelavam violentamente. Todavia, com a chegada de reforços para os Aurores, os bruxos mascarados logo perceberam que não teriam a mínima chance, pois estavam em número muito menor. Eles, então, começaram a aparatar fugindo um a um.

\- Impeça-os! – Sirius gritou, mas era tarde de mais.

Todos já haviam fugido.

Todos... Exceto um descuidado mago, que se distraiu por um segundo com uma explosão, e apenas um segundo foi o que James precisou para lançar o feitiço:

\- Petrificus Totalus!

E no mesmo instante, o corpo atingido caiu imóvel no chão.

\- Levem-no – ordenou James – Chegou a hora de obtermos algumas respostas.

Horas depois, na úmida e fria sala de interrogatórios do Quartel General de Aurores, James e Sirius olhavam com exasperação para o homem todo ensangüentado e cheio de hematomas roxos no corpo, amarrado firmemente à cadeira, e cujo rosto já estava despojado da máscara negra, revelando, assim, a identidade de Ethan Rosier. A família Rosier não era muito grande nem influente no Ministério da Magia, mas era conhecida pelos seus ideais preconceituosos e elitistas e pelos vastos recursos financeiros que possuíam.

\- Não adianta, o idiota não vai falar – Sirius resmungou, de braços cruzados, encostado na parede ao lado da porta de ferro.

James, então, abaixou a varinha, encarando o prisioneiro com ódio mal dissimulado.

\- Ele está certo... – cantarolou Rosier, cuspindo um pouco de sangue –... Não é nada pessoal, Potter, mas um poderoso feitiço no proíbe de falar além do necessário.

\- Quem é o seu chefe? – James perguntou, irritado, ignorando suas palavras.

\- Eu não sei... – sorriu com deboche – Nenhum de nós sabe...

\- Bem, talvez no próximo ataque desses miseráveis a gente capture alguém menos inútil – comentou Sirius, suspirando em seu lugar.

\- Oh, não seja ingênuo, Black. Agora que nós percebemos que você estão atentos e até competentes o bastante para interceptar um de nós, os novos ataques demorarão meses, talvez anos para voltarem a acontecer... Ah, mas quando eles voltarem... Hehe... Será pura diversão e...

De repente, porém, antes mesmo que Rosier pudesse terminar de falar, seus olhos se arregalaram e o que parecia ser uma morte súbita lhe acometeu para grande frustração de James e Sirius.

\- Droga – o herdeiro da fortuna Black murmurou, aproximando-se do corpo sem vida – seja qual for essa maldição, ela funciona mesmo.

\- Ela se parece com o Voto Perpétuo.

\- Mas em escala muito maior.

\- De fato – James suspirou, guardando a varinha e lançando um último olhar enojado ao cadáver no meio da sala – Vamos, ainda precisamos mandar alguém retirar o corpo.

\- E agora vem a minha parte favorita – anunciou com sarcasmo – a burocracia.

\- Entrar em contato com a família...

\- Que com certeza vai dizer que o pobre Ethan estava sob efeito da Maldição Imperio.

\- É claro.

Naquele momento, enquanto massageava as têmporas para aliviar a tensão, James desejava apenas que aquele estressante dia chegasse logo ao fim para que ele pudesse voltar para sua casa e principalmente, para sua tranqüila família.

-x-

Enquanto isso, na casa da família Potter, alheio ao estressante dia de seu pai, Harry se encontrava sozinho e entediado naquele final de tarde. Isto se devia principalmente ao fato de sua mãe haver pedido para Tom levar uma receita de torta de abacaxi para a senhora Halliwell, que vivia na rua debaixo e há duas semanas não parava de cobrar a matriarca da família Potter para lhe passar a deliciosa receita. E Tom, sem a menor animação, acabou por acatar ao pedido. Harry, porém, como não havia terminado sua lição, fora proibido de acompanhar o irmão.

Todavia, agora que sua lição já estava pronta, o menor andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar como um filhote de leão enjaulado. Ele sentia falta de seu irmão. Ele se sentia sozinho e cansado do silêncio e da monotonia. Então, Harry decidiu procurar alguma coisa interessante para se distrair até seu irmão chegar e como não estava nem um pouco disposto a ajudar sua mãe a preparar o jantar, ele tomou o caminho contrário no corredor que levava à cozinha e decidiu explorar o escritório de seu pai.

Era uma idéia brilhante.

Ao menos na mente de Harry.

Pois ele poderia esperar seu pai chegar do trabalho para que brincassem juntos.

O aposento em questão era forrado de estantes de madeira escura e de aparência muito cara e antiga, nas quais se encontravam inúmeros objetos estranhos e livros mais velhos do que os que haviam na modesta, mas ainda sim elaborada biblioteca da casa, livros estes que nem mesmo Tom tinha autorização para mexer. Ao centro, logo à frente da única janela, havia uma espaçosa mesa de mogno, sobre a qual estavam situados alguns livros, tinteiros e diversos pergaminhos.

Com um radiante sorriso, Harry se colocou de joelhos na cadeira acolchoada que sempre era ocupada por seu pai e se esticou um pouco para melhor visualizar tudo o que se encontrava na mesa.

\- Uau, quanta coisa... – murmurou, alcançando o tinteiro de prata e alguns pergaminhos que já estavam rabiscados com a caligrafia de seu pai.

Harry, então, pôs-se a desenhar alegremente, ignorando a pequena voz que ressoava no fundo de sua mente alertando que estar ali era errado, que seu pai havia proibido ele e seu irmão de entrarem em seu escritório sem a sua presença. Mas seu pai e seu padrinho sempre diziam que as regras eram feitas para serem quebradas, não é mesmo? Ou eles estavam se referindo à sua época em Hogwarts?... Enfim, distraindo-se com seus desenhos, Harry decidiu não prestar muita atenção nisso.

Quando James Potter chegou a sua casa após o expediente no Quartel General de Aurores, ele ainda fervilhava de frustração e ódio ao pensar no verdadeiro fiasco que fora o interrogatório de Ethan Rosier. Assim, ao sair da chaminé na sala de estar, James passou rapidamente na cozinha para dar um beijo em Lily, que estava quase terminando de preparar o jantar, e seguiu para o escritório, imaginando que seus filhos estavam no andar de cima brincando ou fazendo a lição. Sua intenção era apanhar os relatórios dos ataques anteriores, os quais havia deixado pulcramente arrumados em cima da mesa, e relacioná-los com a presença de Rosier.

No entanto, ao adentrar em seu escritório, James sentiu seu sangue gelar.

A primeira coisa que ele observou foi a tinta escorrendo de sua mesa, negra e pegajosa, indo de encontro ao tapete caro e felpudo que forrava o chão. Em seguida, seus olhos varreram os livros raros, o bisbilhoscópio que havia ganhado de Olho-Tonto-Moody e finalmente, os relatórios de suma importância que resumiam três anos de investigação: todos cobertos de tinta.

E então, seus olhos encontraram um par de brilhantes olhos verdes esmeraldas:

\- Papai...! – um sorridente Harry, coberto de tinta da cabeça aos pés, viu-se radiante com a chegada de seu pai. Mas seu sorriso congelou na mesma hora ao ouvir o enfurecido grito:

\- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

\- Eu... Eu...

Em dois passos, James chegou ao lado de Harry e o puxou para fora da cadeira, sacudindo-o pelos ombros encolhidos:

\- Eu já falei para você não entrar aqui!

\- Eu sei... – murmurou, assustado, as lágrimas começando a se acumular em seus olhos – Me desculpe...

\- Olhe o que você fez!

\- Me desculpe! – gritou, irritando o adulto ainda mais, que alçou a mão para puni-lo.

Harry, por sua vez, apertou seus olhos banhados de lágrimas, esperando o impacto, mas este nunca chegou. E quando abriu os olhos novamente, deparou-se com a protetora presença de seu irmão, que, parado à sua frente, furioso, segurava o pulso de seu pai.

\- Não se atreva a tocar nele.

\- Ele é meu filho – James grunhiu, irritado.

\- Ele é meu irmão – replicou Tom, encarando-o perigosamente, os olhos castanhos por um instante se tornando vermelhos, transparecendo toda a sua fúria e o fato de que não hesitaria em matar qualquer um que ousasse ferir seu irmão – Não ouse encostar um dedo nele.

\- Thomas... – o adulto encarava seu filho mais velho com um misto de irritação e confusão. Por um segundo, seus olhos se pareceram vermelhos como sangue, mas talvez tenha sido o reflexo da luz.

Neste exato momento, uma assustada Lily ingressou às pressas no aposento, procurando saber a origem de tantos gritos. E ao observar seu marido, irritado, com a mão esquerda no ar presa pelo poderoso agarre de seu filho mais velho, que parecia fervilhar de ódio, e seu choroso filho caçula, escondido e agarrado às costas do irmão, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de questionar com a voz firme e poderosa:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Suspirando e procurando manter a calma, James se afastou de seus filhos e se aproximou da mesa para avaliar o estrago e quantos feitiços de limpeza seriam necessários, quando ouviu a acusadora e venenosa voz de Tom:

\- Ele ia bater no Harry!

\- Ele ia... O que? – a bela ruiva perguntou perigosamente.

James, então, prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

Contar para Lily, isto era baixo, digno de um Slytherin.

\- Eu não ia... – protestou, encolhendo-se ligeiramente sob o furioso olhar esmeralda de sua esposa.

\- Tom, meu amor, por que você não leva o seu irmão lá para cima e aproveita para dar um banho nele? – perguntou com doçura – A mamãe precisa ter uma conversinha com o papai...

Com um silencioso aceno, Tom pegou o menor em seus braços e seguiu em direção à porta, lançando um último olhar de aviso para seu pai. Este, porém, encontrava-se pálido e evitava a todo custo o olhar de Lily. Com certa satisfação obscura, Tom imaginou que sua mãe iria deixar bem claro para seu pai que a violência jamais seria um meio oportuno para educar seus filhos.

-x-

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, os dois irmãos se encontravam abraçados na cama de Tom prontos para se entregar ao mundo de Morpheus, mas enquanto o sono não lhes alcançava, Tom permanecia a acariciar os cabelos revoltos do irmão e Harry ronronava feliz em seus braços, apreciando imensamente as carícias. Sorrindo, o menor se lembrava ainda do efusivo pedido de desculpas de seu pai na hora do jantar, sob o brilho de advertência dos olhares de sua mãe e irmão, quando ele garantiu também que não voltaria a entrar no seu escritório sem autorização.

\- Obrigado, Tom – murmurou, aninhando-se mais contra o peito do irmão – Obrigado por me proteger.

\- Eu sempre vou proteger você, pequeno.

\- Promete?

\- Prometo.

\- Mas... – engoliu o choro – E quando você embora? E quando você for para Hogwarts?

Suspirando, o maior se abaixou para pousar um suave beijo na cicatriz em forma de raio:

\- Não vamos pensar nisso agora – aconselhou – Mas saiba que mesmo em Hogwarts, ou em qualquer outro lugar, não importa onde eu esteja, eu nunca vou abandonar você.

E com um pequeno, mas sincero sorriso, Harry acreditou nas palavras de seu irmão.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo: Harry olhou para a coruja como se esta fosse a razão de todos os males da sua vida, pois pobre a coruja acabara de deixar cair sobre a mesa uma carta para Tom, uma carta na qual estava impresso o selo de Hogwarts.


	4. Capítulo 4

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trinta e um de dezembro.

Véspera de ano novo e o mais importante, dia do aniversário de onze anos de Tom. Um dia que amanhecera ensolarado e radiante no vilarejo de Godric's Hollow, ao som dos pássaros cantando, dos fregueses em busca da fornada de pães quentinhos que acabara de sair na padaria e das animadas crianças que brincavam na pracinha aproveitando os merecidos dias de férias da escolinha. No entanto, duas crianças em especial permaneciam alheias a esta bela manhã de sol, encontrando-se no conforto de uma cama quentinha, ainda entregues aos braços de Morpheus.

De repente, porém, um belo par de esmeraldas se abriu, sonolento, e enfocou o adormecido semblante de seu irmão mais velho, que lhe abraçava possessivamente a cintura. Com um doce sorriso, então, Harry afastou uma mecha de cabelos negros que caíam no pacífico rosto de Tom.

Sem dúvida, qualquer pessoa que conhecesse a rotina dos dois, naquele momento, ficaria chocada ao perceber que o sempre preguiçoso e sonolento Harry havia acordado antes de seu madrugador irmão. Mas uma vez ao ano, sempre no dia trinta e um de dezembro, este raro evento acontecia, pois o menor se propunha a acordar o aniversariante de maneira especial:

\- Parabéns para você, nesta data querida... – Harry cantarolava suavemente enquanto lhe acariciava com a ponta dos dedos os cabelos macios –... muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida.

Um pequeno grunhido sonolento, porém, foi o que Tom ofereceu como resposta, estreitando o menor em seus braços e enterrando o rosto nos cabelos bagunçados que cheiravam deliciosamente a shampoo de maçã.

\- Acorde, seu aniversariante dorminhoco.

\- Humm...

\- Acorde, Tom.

\- Estou acordado – murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Vamos, Tom, hoje é o seu dia.

\- O meu dia? – perguntou, abrindo um de seus olhos castanhos que brilhava com diversão.

\- Sim!

\- Isto significa que você irá fazer tudo o que eu quiser o dia inteiro?

\- Sim!

Mas após ponderar por alguns segundos com o cenho graciosamente franzido, Harry acrescentou em seguida:

\- Quero dizer, menos servir de cobaia para suas poções outra vez, porque da última vez que você decidiu brincar com o kit de poções que o Tio Sev nos deu, meu cabelo acabou ficando cor de rosa.

\- Bem, pelo menos combinava com seus olhos.

\- Tom!

\- Estou brincando – afirmou divertido. E Harry, então, logo substituiu sua expressão indignada por um bonito sorriso, enrolando os braçinhos ao redor do pescoço de Tom:

\- Feliz aniversário – sussurrou com carinho.

\- Obrigado, pequeno.

Depositando um beijo suave na cicatriz em forma de raio e assim, sentindo a magia percorrer agradavelmente seus lábios, Tom fixou o olhar naquelas belas esmeraldas que o encaravam com uma incrível combinação de amor e ternura.

\- Onde está o meu lindo aniversariante? – perguntou a melodiosa voz de Lily, que acabava de ingressar no quarto de seus filhos. Em suas mãos, encontrava-se um pequeno muffin de chocolate com uma velinha dourada acesa em sua superfície.

Com um brilho divertido em seu olhar, a bela ruiva observou os dois meninos abraçados. Ela ainda se perguntava vagamente como Harry sempre conseguia escapulir para a cama do irmão, pois na noite anterior, por exemplo, os dois haviam adormecido no sofá da sala de TV, no meio dela e de James, enquanto assistiam a um filme e quando este acabou, Lily e James haviam levado os meninos para a cama, isto é, cada um para a sua própria cama. Era como se durante a noite, Harry inconscientemente buscasse o calor e a proteção dos braços de seu irmão, como fazia desde o primeiro ano de vida, algo que Lily achava muito doce, mas que a preocupava ligeiramente ao pensar no momento em que os dois precisassem se separar.

\- Parabéns para você, nesta data querida... – ela começou a cantar, sendo logo acompanhada por Harry, que havia se sentado na cama para bater palmas com um radiante sorriso adornando os lábios rosados. Ao seu lado, Tom apenas balançava a cabeça, esboçando um pequeno sorriso –... muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!

Ao ver que sua mãe lhe estendia o pequeno muffin, Tom revirou os olhos, mas soprou a velinha.

\- Bom dia, meu amor, feliz aniversário – Lily desejou, abraçando carinhosamente seu primogênito.

\- Bom dia, mamãe.

\- Bom dia, Harry, querido – um beijo amoroso, então, foi depositado na bochecha do caçula.

\- Bom dia, mamãe.

\- Agora, meus amores, está na hora de se levantar e descer para o café antes que seu pai e Sirius acabem com todas as guloseimas que eu preparei para este dia especial.

De fato, quando Harry e Tom adentraram na sala de jantar, eles se depararam com uma vasta mesa forrada de pães, três jarras de sucos diferentes, cinco variedades de geléias, um cesto cheio de muffins de chocolate e baunilha, um enorme bolo de chocolate confeitado, além das deliciosas panquecas e dos pratos cobertos generosamente de porções de bacon com ovos. Sem dúvida, um verdadeiro banquete preparado pelas habilidosas mãos de sua mãe.

\- Sirius, eu não acredito que você já atacou o bolo de chocolate! – Lily exclamou, adentrando no salão logo atrás dos meninos.

\- Não fui eu! – protestou ele, mas a cobertura lambuzando seu rosto o denunciava.

Rindo, Harry seguiu para o seu lugar após dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um dos presentes, os olhos esmeraldas, porém, fixados cobiçosamente no bolo em questão. Tom, por sua vez, fora enterrado nos braços de seu pai:

\- Parabéns, campeão!

\- Obrigado, papai...

\- Onze anos, hein? Já é um homenzinho!

\- Er... Certo, mas você pode me soltar agora...

No entanto, o menino saiu dos braços de James apenas para ser sufocado pelo abraço de urso de Sirius. Finalmente, após ser salvo por Remus e receber o cumprimento carinhoso, mas um pouco menos efusivo de seu padrinho, Tom pôde se sentar ao lado do irmão que, por sua vez, já havia atacado o bolo de chocolate.

E assim, o café da manhã seguiu repleto de brincadeiras e risos divertidos, quando Tom recebeu os presentes de sua família. Dois presentes, contudo, haviam chegado via coruja e para deleite do maior, ele observou o novíssimo livro de Poções, geralmente estudadas por alunos do terceiro e quarto ano, que recebera do melhor amigo de sua mãe, Severus Snape, e um livro intitulado "Hogwarts, uma história" do diretor Dumbledore, ao que Tom franziu o cenho, pois ele ainda não ia com a cara do velhote sorridente com aparência de avô, mas ainda sim lhe parecia uma leitura muito interessante.

De seus pais, ele havia ganhado um brinquedo muggle que se conectava à TV chamado vídeo game, mais precisamente Playstation 3, sob as advertências de sua mãe para que ele e Harry jogassem apenas quando terminassem suas lições. Por parte de Sirius, ele ganhara uma vassoura de último modelo da marca Nimbus, considerada uma das mais rápidas do mercado, ouvindo o discurso do herdeiro da fortuna Black de que todo mago deveria ganhar uma vassoura de qualidade no seu aniversário de onze anos, ao que Tom havia agradecido com um enorme sorriso, prometendo para o irmão que o levaria para voar depois, sem se preocupar com o olhar apreensivo de sua mãe, que mesmo sendo uma bruxa extraordinária, nunca havia gostado muito de voar. De Remus, para seu completo deleite, Tom havia ganhado uma vasta coletânea de livros introdutórios à teoria e à prática de magia.

Todavia, nenhum presente fora tão especial e apreciado quanto o de Harry.

Seu irmão caçula, com um lindo sorriso tímido, havia lhe estendido um porta-retrato que ele mesmo fizera na aula de artes, pintado de verde-escuro e coberto de pequenas pastilhas de vidro prateadas. Dentro do porta-retrato havia uma foto dos dois no balanço da pracinha, uma foto mágica, na qual um sorridente Harry era empurrado por seu irmão, que sorria divertido enquanto observava o menor acenar para a câmera que sua mãe usava para capturar belas imagens de seus filhos.

\- Você gostou?

\- Eu adorei – garantiu Tom, puxando o caçula para o seu colo, sob o olhar afetuoso de sua família. Ao fundo, James comentava que as cores vermelho e dourado ficariam melhores, ganhando um aceno em concordância de Sirius, um olhar reprovador de Lily e um suspiro exasperado de Remus, mas sendo completamente ignorado por seus filhos.

\- Tom, querido, você tem certeza de que não quer fazer uma festinha? – Lily perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Sim, mamãe.

\- Mas você pode chamar os meninos da escola...

\- É justamente por isso que eu não quero – garantiu, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Harry, que havia se acomodado em seu colo – Eu não quero aqueles inúteis na minha casa.

\- Não fale assim, Tom.

Vendo que seu filho não tinha a mínima intenção de se desculpar ou voltar atrás, Lily suspirou e comentou em seguida:

\- Se é assim, precisamos ver um lugar divertido para comemorar este dia.

\- Eu tenho uma idéia – afirmou Remus – A professora de Estudos Muggles em Hogwarts vive falando desse tal parque de diversões que ela levou seus filhos. Por que não passamos o dia lá com os meninos?

\- Oh, é uma idéia sensacional, Remus.

\- Parque de diversões – James murmurou – Hum... Gostei de como soa o nome.

\- Eu também – garantiu Sirius – Parece um lugar perfeito para os Marotos e seus aprendizes.

\- O que você acha, querido? – a mulher perguntou para seu filho.

E ao ver que seu irmão sorria animado com a idéia, Tom respondeu simplesmente:

\- Sim, parece interessante mamãe.

-x-

Após aquele delicioso café da manhã, a família Potter e seus conhecidos agregados, Remus e Sirius, seguiram através da Rede de Flú para o Ministério da Magia, mais especificamente para o departamento de transportes mágicos, onde conseguiram uma chave de portal para a América. Dessa forma, instantes depois eles aterrissaram na cidade de Orlando, nos Estados Unidos, e no centro de aterrissagem para chaves de portais a família pegou a versão americana do Nôitibus Andante, que em poucos minutos os deixou na entrada do gigantesco parque de diversões muggle.

\- Uau... – Harry murmurou, admirado, caminhando lentamente ao lado de seus pais pela ponte que dava acesso a entrada do parque. Esta remontava a entrada de um castelo, não o castelo de Hogwarts, forjado em imponentes pedras escuras, mas um castelo branco e reluzente daqueles que sempre apareciam nos filmes de contos de fadas muggles que sua mãe colocava para ele e Tom assistirem.

\- Esse lugar é enorme – exclamou James, olhando ao redor – Como vamos conseguir ver tudo?

\- E esse é apenas um dos parques, querido, vamos escolher cuidadosamente os brinquedos, porque dessa vez não poderemos ver tudo mesmo.

\- Mas mamãe...

\- Não faça essa carinha, Harry, nas próximas férias nós poderemos voltar aqui e passar uma ou duas semanas em um dos Resorts.

\- Seria fantástico, Lily – os olhos de Sirius brilhavam mais do que os das crianças enquanto eles caminhavam pelas ruas repletas de visitantes em direção às atrações.

\- O lugar está repleto de muggles – Tom comentou impassível, segurando protetoramente a pequena mão de seu irmão mais novo.

\- Mas pelo visto há algumas famílias de bruxos também – informou Remus, apontando para uma família de quatro pessoas que não havia conseguido se adequar à moda muggle e usava túnicas coloridas por cima das calças jeans.

\- É, parece que sim – o menino concordou com seu padrinho.

\- Venham, vamos para essa tal de montanha russa!

\- Devagar, Sirius... – Lily protestou, mas o animago já arrastava a todos em direção ao brinquedo.

Nas próximas três horas, antes de pararem para almoçar, eles andaram na enorme montanha russa que remontava o velho-oeste norte americano, na qual Lily e Remus se divertiram principalmente com os gritos empolgados de James e Sirius, enquanto Tom segurava firmemente a mãozinha de seu irmão que, sorridente, ia sentado ao seu lado no carrinho. Depois da montanha russa, para atender à vontade do aniversariante, eles seguiram para um passeio de submarino, no qual Tom havia achado tudo interessantíssimo e Harry, radiante, mostrava a seus pais o peixinho Nemo que havia visto num de seus filmes. Em seguida, Harry havia insistido que voassem no Dumbo, o Elefante Voador, ao que Sirius havia exclamado: "mas como eles podem voar? Não são vassouras e nem mesmo hipogrifos!", ganhando, então, uma longa explicação de Lily acerca da avançada tecnologia muggle. E depois de passarem pelo carrossel de cavalos brancos, ao qual James havia se admirado por não serem cavalos de verdade, eles seguiram para o carrinho bate-bate, onde Tom e Harry, sentados obviamente no mesmo carrinho, haviam se divertido como nunca cada vez que batiam no carrinho de seu pai e Sirius, ganhando exclamações indignadas dos dois adultos.

Às 13h00min, mais ou menos, a alegre família parou para almoçar num restaurante que Tom havia deixado Harry escolher. O restaurante acabou sendo a Gruta da Ariel, cuja decoração remontava o fundo do mar, um lugar acolhedor e bonito, no qual foram recebidos por três diferentes Princesas Disney:

\- Sejam bem-vindos – exclamou a moça ruiva vestida de princesa, que Harry reconheceu como a própria Ariel.

\- Olá, mesa para seis, por favor – Lily pediu com um sorriso, dando uma discreta cotovelada em James, que logo desviou o olhar da bonita princesa ruiva.

\- Por aqui, por favor – outra princesa, que Harry logo reconheceu como Cinderela, levou a todos para uma espaçosa mesa situada entre dois sofás azuis. E então, Tom, Harry e Lily escorregaram para um sofá, ficando de frente para Remus, Sirius e James, que se acomodaram no outro – Aqui está o cardápio.

\- Obrigado, Cinderela – Harry sorriu. E moça em questão, murmurando algo que soava como "que coisa mais fofa", plantou-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha, ganhando um olhar obscuro de Tom, que logo passou os braços ao redor de seu pequeno irmão.

Depois de escolherem os pratos, isto é, tradicionais hambúrgueres com batatas fritas norte-americanos, James fez o pedido para o garçom e aproveitando que Tom estava distraído com Harry, que falava com a sorridente princesa da Bela e a Fera, Lily silenciosamente indicou ao garçom que hoje era aniversário de seu filho mais velho e o sorridente rapaz, então, na mesma hora afirmou que a sobremesa seria uma surpresa por conta da casa.

O almoço em questão estava delicioso e na hora da sobremesa, Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha para o olhar divertido de seus pais e padrinhos, quando, de repente, o menino ouviu um coro de "parabéns para você..." aproximando-se na sua direção. Arregalando os olhos ligeiramente, Tom observou todas as mulheres fantasiadas que haviam apertado a bochecha de Harry se aproximarem, cantando, enquanto o garçom que os havia atendido trazia um bolo de chocolate no formato das orelhas do Mickey, o rato que usava calças vermelhas que ele e Harry sempre assistiam na TV, sobre o qual repousavam inúmeras velinhas acesas.

-... Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! – as princesas, seus pais, seus padrinhos, seu sorridente irmão e até mesmo os outros clientes do local encerraram a música com um sorriso e Tom, ligeiramente corado, soprou as velinhas do bolo que havia sido colocado à sua frente. A próxima coisa que ele sentiu, para seu deleite, foi o carinhoso beijo de Harry em sua bochecha e os bracinhos ao redor do seu pescoço.

Nas próximas três horas, depois do almoço, a família Potter aproveitou para andar em mais alguns brinquedos. Por insistência de Harry, todos haviam seguido para o castelo que remontava inúmeras culturas do mundo com bonecos e canções, no qual os visitantes sentavam num barquinho que percorria toda a viagem. Sirius, murmurando o quão chato era aquilo, ganhou um cutucão de Remus, que apenas sorria ao observar Tom explicando para Harry os detalhes de algumas culturas. Em seguida, para delírio de James e Sirius, eles seguiram para as chamadas "xícaras malucas", onde os dois marotos haviam apostado para ver quem conseguia girar sua xícara mais rápido. Isto, é claro, terminou com os dois com o rosto pálido e incrivelmente enjoados. Seguindo a sugestão de Lily, depois de James e Sirius voltarem à cor natural, eles seguiram para a enorme roda gigante que oferecia uma vista incrível de todo o parque.

Finalmente, antes de voltarem para casa, eles decidiram visitar a Torre do Terror. O lugar em questão remontava um hotel fantasma e logo na entrada do brinquedo, eles foram recebidos por um recepcionista com ar macabro dos zumbis dos filmes de terror que James e Sirius adoravam assistir. O recepcionista, então, indicou que eles caminhassem pelo lobby abandonado e assustador, contando a história de um raio que havia caído em cinco visitantes numa noite chuvosa de 1939 e que desde então, os espíritos mortos nunca haviam deixado o local. Harry, durante o discurso, encolheu-se nos protetores braços de seu irmão, que ouvia a história com leve interesse, admirado pela imaginação de alguns muggles. Sirius, enquanto isso, perguntava para Remus, num sussurro, se eles encontrariam fantasmas como Nick-quase-sem-cabeça e o Barão Sangrento ali, ao que o lobisomem revirou os olhos e explicou que a história era apenas uma invenção muggle.

\- Agora, eu convido vocês a entrarem no elevador e descobrir o segredo da morte dos cinco pobres coitados.

Harry lançou ao irmão um olhar cauteloso, mas este apenas sorriu, murmurando em seu ouvido:

\- Não se preocupe pequeno, eu estou aqui.

\- Então – continuou o recepcionista – Vocês se atrevem?

Logo que todos estavam sentados no elevador em questão, com cintos de couro oferecendo segurança para a aventura no brinquedo, uma voz macabra anunciou:

\- Apertem os cintos.

Harry, apertando a mão de Tom, fechou os olhos depressa quando a mesma voz proclamou:

\- Despeçam-se desta vida!

E em seguida, o elevador despencou para o que parecia ser a morte certa, mas logo se deteve antes de chegar ao chão. Em meio aos gritos animados de seu pai e padrinho, Harry percebeu que Tom nem por um segundo havia soltado sua mão e ofereceu um lindo sorriso ao menino mais velho, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito para normalizar a respiração, enquanto sentia os cintos do brinquedo afrouxarem rapidamente com a chegada ao fim.

Agora, com um sorvete de baunilha na mão e um boné verde-escuro escrito "Disneyland" em letras douradas, Tom esperava pela chegada do Nôitebus Andante que os levaria para o centro de viagens através de chaves de portais; ao seu lado, com um boné no formato das orelhas do Mickey, seu irmãozinho se lambuzava com um sorvete de chocolate.

\- Gostaram do passeio, meninos?

\- Sim, mamãe! – responderam em coro.

\- Nós com certeza precisamos voltar aqui nas férias – afirmou Sirius, com um boné igual ao de Harry na cabeça, sob o olhar divertido de Remus – Precisamos passar um mês inteiro e conhecer todos os parques! Esses muggles são geniais!

\- Sem dúvida, companheiro – James concordou, colocando-se a subir atrás de sua esposa no ônibus mágico que havia chegado.

\- Nós precisamos ir embora mesmo? – Harry murmurou, olhando para sua mãe.

\- Sim, Lily, deixe-nos ficar mais um pouquinho...

\- Ora, Sirius, em poucas horas irá começar a Festa de Ano Novo no Largo Grimmauld, da qual você será o anfitrião, lembra-se?

\- Sim, mas...

\- Sem mais discussão, crianças – concluiu a ruiva – E isto serve para você também, Sirius.

Com um suspiro resignado, as crianças – e Sirius – adentraram no ônibus, deixando aquele reino de magia muggle para trás, mas com a promessa de regressar em breve.

\- Gostou do seu aniversário, querido?

\- Sim, mamãe – Tom sorriu levemente, afagando os cabelos de um sonolento Harry, que havia se acomodado no seu colo para a viagem no Nôitibus Andante – Foi perfeito.

-x-

Às oito horas da noite, Harry e Tom já se encontravam impecavelmente arrumados para a festa de ano novo que começaria em breve no Largo Grimmauld, e naquele exato momento, esperavam por seus pais na sala de estar, onde Tom fazia o possível para ensinar o irmão a jogar xadrez.

\- Cavalo em A5 – Tom ordenou calmamente.

\- Hum... Torre em H3?

\- É uma pergunta ou um movimento?

\- Não sei – murmurou o menor, fazendo beicinho sob o olhar divertido de seu irmão.

\- Tente usar a rainha, pequeno.

\- Rainha em D4?

\- Pergunta ou movimento?

\- Movimento?

\- Harry...

\- Ok, é um movimento. Rainha em D4.

\- Excelente – elogiou Tom, ao ver a rainha destruir seu bispo. E Harry, então, lhe presenteou com um lindo sorriso.

O menor estava simplesmente encantador com uma calça cinza de caimento leve, pequenos sapatos da mesma cor, camisa branca de seda e por insistência de sua mãe, uma bela túnica verde-esmeralda por cima. Enquanto Tom, por sua vez, via-se como um verdadeiro príncipe de conto de fadas – principalmente aos olhos de seu irmão – usando uma calça social preta com sapatos da mesma cor, em conjunto com a camisa de seda branca e uma túnica vermelho-escuro, quase bordô, por cima da roupa.

\- Vocês estão prontos, meninos? – Lily, deslumbrante em seu vestido verde-escuro, perguntou ao adentrar na sala com um sorridente James, em suas vestes de gala, acompanhando-a.

\- Sim, mamãe – responderam os dois.

\- Então vamos logo antes que eu fique velho de tanto esperar.

\- Mas você já é velho, papai – Harry afirmou divertido.

\- Sim – concordou Tom – Você já tem vinte e nove anos nas costas.

\- Ora, fiquem quietos seus pirralhos, eu ainda estou na flor da idade!

Em meio a risadas divertidas, a família Potter seguiu para a chaminé conectada à Rede de Flú. E quando chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld, eles se depararam com uma confusão de elfos domésticos organizando os últimos detalhes da bela decoração. Diante da cena, Lily franziu o cenho em desaprovação, pois como nascida-muggle ela havia se tornado terminantemente contra a exploração destas pobres criaturas no Mundo Mágico. Porém, os agitados elfos domésticos pareciam mais do que satisfeitos em dar os retoques finais à elegante decoração de ano novo. E assim, com uma reverência exagerada, eles recebiam um a um os convidados que começavam a chegar, mostrando-lhes a entrada da luxuosa e magicamente ampliada sala de estar, na qual um alegre Sirius Black se encontrava, com um cálice de licor na mão, a fim de recebê-los.

Poucas horas depois, a mansão Black se viu repleta de risos e vozes animadas discutindo desde política internacional até as tendências da última moda no mundo muggle. Os inúmeros magos e bruxas que Sirius havia convidado, isto é, seus colegas mais próximos no Quartel General de Aurores com suas famílias, bem como alguns amigos do ministério e outras pessoas chegadas a ele, como sua prima Andrômeda Tonks e sua divertidíssima família, ostentavam suas melhores vestes e conservavam um sorriso radiante em seus rostos descontraídos. Dessa forma, via-se claramente que as festas na mansão Black não se pareciam em nada com as tradicionais festas de outras famílias sangues-puros, como os Malfoy ou os Lestrange, que passavam a noite inteira em seus pedestais de olhares frios e roupas insensatamente caras enquanto conversavam em tons discretos e polidos apenas sobre política e economia.

\- Grande festa, Sirius – James elogiou, um copo de Whisky de Fogo na mão, sob o desaprovador olhar de Lily.

\- Obrigado, companheiro.

\- Mas me diga uma coisa, primo, como você conseguiu silenciar o retrato da minha adorável tia?

\- Na verdade, foi muito simples, bastou um pouco de habilidade e inteligência para...

\- Oh, então eu estou falando com a pessoa errada – Andrômeda sorriu com malícia – Diga-me, Remus, como você conseguiu?

\- Uma simples bolha silenciadora ao redor do retrato – respondeu o lobisomem, sorrindo, enquanto todos gargalhavam do olhar magoado que Sirius lançava a sua prima.

Nesse meio tempo, Tom e Harry se encontravam sentados no topo das escadas observando tudo o que acontecia ao redor, o mais velho sentado no último degrau e Harry logo abaixo, rodeado pelos protetores braços do irmão. Um prato de biscoitos e dois copos de suco de abóbora permaneciam logo ao lado, cortesia dos elfos domésticos, e compartilhando sorrisos maliciosos, os dois irmãos se ocupavam de falar dos convidados:

\- Você acha que aquele olho giratório pode ver tudo mesmo? – Tom perguntou com curiosidade, olhando para Alastor Moody, que conversava rigidamente com Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Papai diz que sim, mesmo através de capas de invisibilidade e feitiços glamour.

\- Interessante, mas será que ele conseguiria ver por detrás de uma Poção Polissuco?

\- Poção Poli...o que?

\- Polissuco, Harry, eu cheguei a comentar com você – lembrou o maior – basta um fio de cabelo para uma pessoa se transformar em outra.

\- Verdade, você disse que não poderia misturar com pelo de animal, senão... – antes que Harry pudesse continuar, porém, uma voz no meio das escadas o interrompeu:

\- Hey, vocês dois! Vocês querem jogar Snap Explosivos com a gente?

\- Desculpe, quem é você? – Harry perguntou, encarando o menino ruivo de mais ou menos quinze anos parado no meio das escadas. Atrás do menino havia mais algumas crianças ruivas e outras crianças desconhecidas para Harry e Tom.

\- Eu sou Charlie – respondeu ele – Charlie Weasley, e esses são meus irmãos Ron e...

\- Não se incomode – Tom interrompeu, apertando os braços ao redor de Harry – Nós não estamos interessados.

\- Mas...

\- Tenham uma boa noite e um feliz ano novo – acrescentou Harry, sorrindo, mas dando por encerrado o assunto.

Charlie e as outras crianças, então, afastaram-se, lançando olhares confusos e alguns olhares ofendidos por cima do ombro em direção aos dois meninos que permaneciam sentados no topo das escadas. E num canto da sala, as crianças se colocaram a brincar com suas cartas sob o olhar desdenhoso de Tom e indiferente de Harry.

\- Você queria brincar com eles? – o mais velho perguntou com cautela, o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça de cabelos bagunçados de seu irmão menor.

Harry, por sua vez, observava vagamente os meninos ruivos – mais especificamente os gêmeos – se divertindo ao sabotar um menino menor igualmente ruivo que parecia ser o caçula da família, e com um pequeno sorriso, respondeu com sinceridade:

\- Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui com você.

E Tom deixou um sorriso radiante adornar seus lábios enquanto observava o irmão se levantar e puxar seu braço:

\- Venha, vamos para a cozinha pedir mais doces para o Monstro.

\- Harry, você sabe que a mamãe não quer que a gente coma doces a essa hora.

\- Eu sei, você sabe, mas o Monstro não sabe e além disso, ele nunca nos negaria nada – ofereceu um sorriso angelical ao maior, que arqueava uma sobrancelha, divertido:

\- Sim, mas somente porque o Tio Regulus ordenou que ele nunca nos negasse nada.

\- Exatamente – afirmou radiante, arrastando o irmão em direção à cozinha.

-x-

Passado algumas horas, Tom se encontrava mergulhado na leitura de um estranho livro de capa obscura que Tio Regulus havia esquecido na estante de seu quarto ao se mudar para a França, enquanto Harry se esgueirava para a sala de estar principal a fim de perguntar para sua mãe que horas eles estariam voltando para casa, pois ele estava cansado e queria a sua cama, ou melhor, a cama de seu irmão, com os braços deste protetoramente ao seu redor para poder finalmente se entregar ao mundo de Morpheus.

Ao avistar uma bela ruiva destacando-se em meio à multidão num elegante vestido de seda verde-escuro, Harry se aproximou devagar, quando ouviu a melodiosa voz de sua Tia Andrômeda:

\- Daqui a pouco será meia-noite, Lily, você não irá se juntar ao James?

\- E por que isso, Andy?

\- Ora, é uma conhecida tradição muggle, você deveria saber.

\- E o que essa tradição diz?

\- Diz que a pessoa que você beijar a meia-noite será aquela que estará com você para toda a eternidade.

Harry arregalou os olhos e se virou para o relógio na parede ao seu lado.

23h58min.

Merlin...

Faltavam dois minutos para a meia-noite!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry saiu correndo em direção às escadas, ignorando os protestos daqueles em quem esbarrava. Os degraus nunca haviam parecido tão longos quanto agora, quando seus pequenos pés os escalavam de dois em dois numa velocidade impressionante, desviando habilmente das pessoas que vinham descendo na direção contrária. Harry mal conseguiu ouvir a alegre voz de Dumbledore lhe desejar boa sorte, ao ingressar no longo corredor dos quartos principais da mansão e correr para a última porta a esquerda, na qual uma bonita placa de prata ostentava as siglas: R. A. B.

Ao abrir a porta abruptamente, o menino cujos cabelos pareciam mais bagunçados do que nunca, finalmente contemplou o confuso olhar no rosto de seu irmão, que permanecia sentado numa das poltronas de couro junto à estante:

\- Harry, o que você...? – mas para surpresa de Tom, seus lábios foram selados infantilmente pelos lábios macios do próprio Harry, que havia praticamente se lançando em seu colo, no exato momento em que o relógio da sala de estar ecoava as doze badalas da meia-noite por toda a mansão.

Com a confusão ainda brilhando em seus olhos, mas num ato de puro reflexo, Tom abraçou a estreita cintura e se deixou envolver pelo delicioso calor dos lábios de seu irmão caçula. Contudo, quando a última badalada soou, os doces lábios se afastaram e Harry permaneceu em seu colo, as bochechas coradas, encarando-o com um par de brilhantes olhos verdes.

\- Feliz ano novo, Tom – murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Feliz ano novo, pequeno – respondeu, sem deixar de abraçá-lo – Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que foi isso?

\- Bem, é que eu ouvi a Tia Andrômeda falar para mamãe que a pessoa que você beijasse a meia-noite ficaria ao seu lado para toda a eternidade...

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim, parece que é uma lenda muggle.

\- Oh, ainda bem que você chegou a tempo, pequeno – sorriu, estreitando o menor em seus braços – Caso contrário, eu seria obrigado a roubar um vira-tempo para voltar à meia-noite e assim, garantir que você permanecesse para sempre ao meu lado.

Com um doce sorriso, Harry recostou a cabeça no peito do irmão e suspirou feliz, deixando finalmente o sono alcançá-lo.

\- Para sempre... – foi o último murmúrio sonolento a escapar de seus lábios.

-x-

Meses se passaram desde a noite de ano novo no Largo Grimmauld. Tom e Harry haviam voltado para a escolinha após o pequeno recesso de natal, retomando, assim, sua agradável rotina, mas antes mesmo que os dois pudessem se dar conta, julho havia batido à porta e com ele, em meio às merecidas férias de verão, o aniversário de oito anos de Harry.

No entanto, a meados de agosto, Harry viu o seu mundo inteiro se esvair:

Era uma agradável manhã de sol quando aconteceu. Harry estava com seus pais e seu irmão na cozinha, todos reunidos na pequena mesa redonda de mármore, coberta de pratos de panquecas e de saborosos bacons com ovos preparados por sua mãe, que naquele momento, insistia em colocar mais leite com chocolate em seu copo vazio. Enquanto isso, Harry e Tom duelavam com seus garfos, pois o maior queria a todo custo colocar mais bacon no prato de seu irmão e este tentava impedi-lo, alegando que já estava satisfeito. A épica batalha de utensílios domésticos, é claro, era travada com sorrisos divertidos em seus rostos, sob o olhar entretido de James e um balançar de cabeça exasperado de Lily.

O agradável ambiente, porém, viu-se interrompido pelas insistentes bicadas de uma coruja na janela da cozinha:

\- O que será isso? – Lily perguntou, levantando-se para chegar à bela ave marrom de olhos dourados que lhe estendia uma carta. E então, ao observar o envelope lacrado, um orgulhoso sorriso de desenhou em seus lábios – É para você, Tom.

Sob o olhar temeroso de Harry, que já imaginava a procedência da carta, Tom se colocou a lê-la em voz alta:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS  
Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore  
(ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro, bruxo chefe, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos).

Prezado Sr. Thomas Potter.

Temos o prazer de informar que o senhor tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.  
O ano letivo começa dia 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de agosto, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall  
(diretora substituta).

Com as belas esmeraldas cheias de lágrimas não derramadas, Harry olhava para a coruja parada no marco da janela como se o pobre animal fosse responsável por trazer para sua casa todos os males do mundo.

\- Eu não vou – a determinada voz de Tom anunciou de repente, interrompendo o alegre discurso que seus pais estavam prestes a dar.

\- O que? – James engasgou com o café, olhando confuso para seu filho mais velho – Como assim não vai? O que você está dizendo, Tom?

\- Eu vou esperar o Harry receber sua carta e então, nós dois iremos juntos para Hogwarts.

Lily, ao ouvir isso, suspirou, observando Tom se levantar para abraçar o menino menor, que havia se agarrado às suas vestes e agora chorava silenciosamente no peito do irmão.

\- Tom, meu filho – começou James – Você não pode simplesmente decidir que...

\- James, por favor – a bela ruiva o interrompeu – Termine o seu café senão você ira se atrasar para o trabalho, deixe-me conversar com os dois na sala. Está bem? Venham, meninos.

Lançando um olhar cauteloso a sua esposa, James suspirou e se serviu de mais uma xícara de café, desejando que Lily conseguisse convencer Tom a fazer a coisa certa. Mas o menino podia ser tão cabeça-dura às vezes.

Na sala de estar, enquanto isso, Lily havia se sentando no sofá ao lado de seus filhos. Um choroso Harry permanecia no colo de Tom, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, encontrando-se um pouco mais calmo devido à segurança que os braços do irmão lhe proporcionavam. Finalmente, com um olhar compreensivo, Lily falou:

\- Tom, meu querido, infelizmente você não pode adiar sua ida para Hogwarts. É contra o regulamento da escola.

\- Então eu simplesmente não vou.

\- Mas Tom...

\- Eu não vou, não sem o Harry.

\- Meu amor, você não quer aprender coisas novas? Poções? Feitiços? Isso só será possível em Hogwarts.

\- Eu não quero aprender nada, não se isso significa que eu devo deixá-lo sozinho – afirmou friamente, estreitando ainda mais o menino em seus braços.

\- Harry não estará sozinho, você sabe disso, Tom. Eu e seu pai iremos cuidar dele, e Sirius também, e você estará com Remus em Hogwarts...

\- Eu não quero me separar dele!

O grito abafado fez o coração de Lily apertar, mas ela sabia o que precisava fazer:

\- Eu sei, querido. Mas você não quer ser capaz de protegê-lo?

\- O que?

\- Você não quer ser capaz de proteger seu irmão? – repetiu ela, encarando-o seriamente.

\- É claro que sim!

\- Mas como você vai fazer isso sem aprender a controlar e a utilizar sabiamente sua magia?

\- Eu vou aprender. Eu tenho livros... E... E você e o papai podem me ensinar.

\- Nós jamais poderíamos ensiná-lo tão bem quanto os professores de Hogwarts, que dispõem de todos os recursos, e alguns, como o professor Binnis, de séculos de experiência.

\- Mas...

\- Conhecimento é poder, Tom. Se você não for para Hogwarts, você estará em desvantagem em relação aos demais, que poderão subjugá-lo e assim, chegar facilmente ao seu irmão.

Tom apertou os punhos, cerrando os olhos enquanto sua mente ponderava os prós e contras de toda a situação, numa velocidade impressionante. Lily, ao seu lado, mascarava o sorriso com uma expressão de solene seriedade. Talvez fossem os anos de convivência com seu melhor amigo, Severus, ou o seu lado Slytherin finalmente aflorando, mas suas palavras habilmente arquitetadas para atingir o ponto fraco de Tom serviriam para uma boa causa, isto é, para a educação adequada e o amadurecimento de seus dois filhos, pois havia chegado à hora deles se separarem.

Silenciosamente, Tom ponderava a respeito das palavras de sua mãe. Se ele fosse para Hogwarts, seu irmão ficaria sozinho e eles só poderiam se reencontrar nas férias. Ele não acordaria mais com o calor de Harry em seus braços, não sorriria ao observar o menor lutar contra o sono sentado na pia do banheiro enquanto ele o preparava para a escola, não veria o lindo sorriso se desenhar nos lábios rosados ao desejar-lhe bom dia todas as manhãs, não o ajudaria com a lição, não contaria mais histórias para Harry dormir, não beijaria docemente o pequeno raio em sua testa para lhe dizer boa noite...

Eles não estariam mais juntos.

No entanto, se Tom não fosse para Hogwarts, sua magia não seria explorada o suficiente para que ele se tornasse um mago poderoso e assim, pudesse cuidar de seu irmão menor. Se ele não fosse para Hogwarts, qualquer um que tivesse estudado na conceituada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria poderia chegar a superá-lo, poderia ferir seu irmão, poderia arrebatar-lhe o menor para sempre. Não, ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

Tom havia prometido a si mesmo que se tornaria o mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos e, então, ninguém jamais poderia ameaçar ou lhe roubar seu amado irmão.

Ele faria o que fosse preciso para proteger Harry.

Mesmo que para isso precisasse se afastar dele.

Seriam apenas alguns poucos anos.

E eles ainda se veriam nas férias...

\- Tudo bem – suspirou por fim – Eu vou para Hogwarts.

Em seu colo, Harry arregalou os olhos de repente e exclamou:

\- Não! Por favor, Tom, não!

\- Harry, querido... – Lily começou, mas o olhar do menino mais velho a silenciou e com o coração apertado a bela mulher percebeu que Tom estava sofrendo da mesma forma que Harry, mas tentava não demonstrar, procurando fazer o que era certo para proteger o irmão.

\- Deixe-me falar com ele mamãe – pediu o maior e Lily concordou com um aceno, levantando-se para regressar à cozinha, enquanto lançava um olhar entristecido para seus dois filhos.

O rostinho de Harry, naquele momento, encontrava-se banhando pelas lágrimas que ele já não conseguia mais segurar. E Tom, com um suspiro pesado, abraçou o relutante menino em seu colo.

\- Por favor, eu prometo ser um irmão melhor, mas não me deixe sozinho...

\- Você é o melhor irmão que eu poderia querer Harry.

\- Então, por que...?

\- Porque é preciso, pequeno – apertou os punhos com impotência, sentindo seu coração afundar mais a cada lágrima que deslizava dos belos olhos de seu irmão – Se eu não for para Hogwarts, não poderei protegê-lo adequadamente...

\- Eu não ligo! Eu posso me proteger! E... E nós temos o papai e o Sirius, eles são fortes, você não precisa...!

\- Não, Harry, você é doce e amável e por isso não pode se proteger da maneira correta, e nossos pais e padrinhos não poderão cuidar de você para sempre, mas eu sim, se eu for para Hogwarts eu vou me tornar forte para cuidar de você e protegê-lo de todo mal até o final dos nossos dias.

\- Mas... – soluçando, Harry se encolheu nos braços do irmão – Mas quem irá cuidar de mim quando você estiver em Hogwarts?

\- Serão apenas três anos, eu confio que mamãe e papai possam cuidar de você até lá e então, antes mesmo que você perceba, você estará em Hogwarts comigo.

\- Eu não quero que você vá... – murmurou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

\- Eu também não quero ir – afirmou sinceramente – Mas eu prometo escrever todos os dias.

Harry ficou em silêncio, chorando nos braços do irmão, que beijava carinhosamente seus cabelos enquanto lhe balançava apertado, murmurando que tudo estaria bem.

\- Você confia em mim, Harry? – perguntou com suavidade, após observar os soluços diminuírem aos poucos.

\- Sim.

\- Então confie em mim para me tornar um grande mago, pequeno, para que eu possa cuidar de você e protegê-lo de todos os perigos.

Harry fungou baixinho, mas levantou suas chorosas esmeraldas para encarar o irmão. Ele sabia o quanto se tornar um poderoso mago para ser capaz de protegê-lo era importante para Tom, ainda que ele achasse que seu irmão já era o mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Então, com a voz pequena e ainda chorosa, Harry murmurou:

\- Tudo bem, mas você promete não deixar de escrever e voltar para casa assim que puder?

E Tom sorriu, apertando o menor em seus braços e pousando um carinhoso beijo na pequena cicatriz:

\- Eu prometo pequeno. E não se preocupe, eu disse para você uma vez e agora repito, não importa o que aconteça, não importa a distância entre nós, ninguém poderá nos separar. Você acredita em mim?

Com um pequeno, mas sincero sorriso, Harry respondeu em seguida:

\- Eu acredito em você, Tom.

E assim, aos poucos, as lágrimas começaram a cessar, ainda que a tristeza perdurasse em ambos os corações dos meninos, que permaneciam abraçados no sofá.

-x-

No final de semana seguinte, a família Potter decidiu fazer uma excursão ao Beco Diagonal para que pudesse adquirir todos os materiais necessários para o primeiro ano de Tom em Hogwarts. Depois de chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado pela rede-de-Flu, os quatro seguiram para o pequeno pátio murado no fundo do estabelecimento e após os ligeiros toques de varinha nos tijolos necessários, a família se viu adentrando no famoso centro comercial mágico de Londres, que parecia mais lotado do que nunca, com inúmeros magos e bruxas em suas vestes coloridas que combinavam com seus chapéus circulando em meios às lojas e adquirindo cada vez mais sacolas.

Tom e Harry, que caminhavam lado a lado com as mãos entrelaçadas, observavam com interessem as lojas à sua volta. Ambos os meninos sempre se mostravam animados quando visitavam o Beco Diagonal com seus pais, mas dessa vez um persistente ar melancólico os rodeava.

Suspirando, então, Lily apanhou a pequena lista em seu bolso:

\- Vejamos – comentou ela, passando a ler os itens em voz alta:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Uniforme:  
Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:  
1\. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)  
2\. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário  
3\. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)  
4\. Uma capa de inverno (preto com fechos prateados)

As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.

Livros:  
Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:  
\- Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série), de Miranda Goshwak  
\- História da Magia, de Batilda Bagshot  
\- Teoria da magia, de Adalberto Waffling  
\- Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes, de Emerico Switch  
\- Mil ervas e fungos mágicos, de Fílida Spore  
\- Bebidas e poções mágicas, de Arsênio Jigger  
\- Animais fantásticos e seu hábitat, de Newton Scamander  
\- As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção, de Quintino Trimble.

Outros equipamentos:  
Uma varinha mágica  
Um caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)  
Um conjunto de frascos  
Um telescópio  
Uma balança de latão, aço carbono ou inoxidável.

Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo.

LEMBRAMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS.

\- Eu sempre achei isso tão injusto!

\- James, por favor, não pense em mandar meu filho para Hogwarts com uma vassoura contrabandeada em seu malão, seria quebrar as regras antes mesmo de cruzar os portões da escola.

\- Eu sei, Lily – murmurou, revirando os olhos – Mas que é uma regra injusta é.

\- De qualquer forma – Lily continuou, voltando-se aos meninos – Por que vocês não vão para a Madame Malkin e enquanto Tom encomenda suas roupas, eu e seu pai providenciaremos o caldeirão, os fracos, o telescópio e a balança?

\- Tudo bem, mamãe – concordou Tom.

\- Encontre-nos na Floreio e Borrões em meia hora, querido.

Após um breve aceno para seus pais, Tom seguiu com o menor em direção a famosa loja de vestuários Madame Malkin. Lá, a própria Madame Malkin, uma mulher baixinha, de bochechas redondas e sorriso radiante colocou Harry sentado em uma das poltronas de couro com um pote de balas em suas mãos e passou a tirar as medidas de Tom, que em cima do banquinho, não tirava os atentos olhos de seu irmão. Finalmente, depois de quarenta minutos, os meninos saíram da loja com três sacolas em suas mãos contendo o chapéu pontudo simples, as luvas protetoras de couro de dragão, uma capa de inverno e os três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho.

Quando eles entraram na Floreio e Borrões, seus pais já estavam a sua espera e logo lançaram um feitiço de encolhimento nas sacolas de roupa para guardá-las no bolso. Em seguida, Lily e Tom se colocaram procurar os livros exigidos pela escola e mais um ou outro que eventualmente Tom quisesse levar, o que resultou em dez vezes mais a quantidade de livros necessária, fazendo a ruiva sorrir orgulhosa para seu filho. Enquanto isso, Harry se ocupava de escolher alguma coisa interessante na sessão infantil, olhando apreciativamente para alguns livros de contos de fadas, e James havia se perdido em meio aos livros de Quadribol.

Saindo da livraria, a família seguiu para o empório das corujas, onde Tom escolheu uma elegante coruja negra de olhos curiosamente vermelhos, um belo macho de uma rara espécie, ao qual ele nomeou Hades. A coruja logo bicou dolorosamente o dedo de James, mas se deixou acariciar feliz por Harry e seu novo dono, que entre risos, desculpava-se com seu pai.

\- Não sei por que você esse escolheu esse animal selvagem, aquele sapinho roxo era bem mais inofensivo... – James ainda resmungava, enquanto eles seguiam para a última loja do dia: Olivaras – Artesão de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a. C.

Quando eles adentraram na loja pequena, coberta de poeira e cheia de estojos de varinhas espalhados por diversas estantes, um homem velho de olhos grades e muito claros apareceu diante deles.

\- Olá, Sr. Olivaras – Lily cumprimentou com um sorriso.

\- Lily Evans, vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.

A mulher apenas sorriu em resposta.

\- E você, James Potter, deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Excelente para transformações.

\- Deu preferência? – Tom perguntou – Mas não é...

\- Oh, sim, é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.

Oliavaras então observou a cicatriz de Harry:

\- Lembro-me da varinha que lhe causou isso – suspirou ele – Castanheira. Vinte e três centímetros. Quebradiça. Peter Pettigrew, um rapaz de caráter fraco, quebradiço, como sua varinha.

\- O senhor já terminou? – a gélida voz de Tom interrompeu na loja, afastando seu irmão do estranho homem e protegendo-o com seu corpo, ao que Harry deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado.

No entanto, Oliavaras apenas sorriu e após uma fita mágica medir o braço de Tom, aproximou-se da estante, puxando desta um estojo de varinha.

\- Vejamos, acredito que esta será adequada para você...

\- Tom – educadamente, James forneceu o nome de seu filho.

\- Sim, Tom. Experimente – encorajou Oliavaras – Fibra de coração de Dragão. Macieira. Trinta centímetros.

Tom agitou a varinha, ainda abraçando os pequenos ombros de seu irmão, e um vaso de plantas explodiu no balcão fazendo Harry se encolher e o velho fabricante de varinhas balançar a cabeça:

\- Não, não... Tente esta. Pelo de unicórnio. Trinta e dois centímetros. Carvalho real.

Com um simples agitar de varinha, inúmeros estojos foram jogados da estante para o chão.

\- Não, não, definitivamente não.

E assim, seguiram-se mais quarenta e cinco minutos. Até que Olivaras olhou para um estojo em particular e franziu o cenho, pensativo. Era uma varinha poderosa. Poderosa demais... Mas a aura do menino também parecia.

\- Aqui, Tom, experimente esta.

\- Eu espero que seja a última – murmurou o menino, observando com preocupação o rostinho cansado de seu irmão, que agora se encontrava sentado numa cadeira no colo de sua mãe.

\- Sim, acredito que será – respondeu enigmaticamente, estendendo-lhe a varinha – Teixo. Pena de Fênix. Trinta e quatro centímetros.

Tom apanhou a varinha e na mesma hora sentiu um calor nos dedos. Era uma sensação incrível de poder, na sua forma mais pura, acalentando sua mão. Ergueu a varinha e baixou-a e uma torrente de faíscas douradas saiu da ponta atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes. Harry, esquecendo-se imediatamente do cansaço, gritou de entusiasmo e bateu palmas enquanto seus pais sorriam orgulhosamente e acenavam com aprovação.

Depois de James colocar os sete galeões no balcão, a família se dirigiu à saída da loja, mas antes de cruzarem o marco da porta, o senhor Olivaras sorriu para Harry e afirmou, enigmaticamente:

\- Não se preocupe, quando chegar à hora, sua varinha estará esperando por você. Não há dúvidas de qual varinha o escolherá.

O menino em questão apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas foi logo escoltado para a saída da loja pelos protetores braços de seu irmão, que olhava para Olivaras com desconfiança. O fabricante de varinhas, porém, apenas sorria, sabendo que o destino dos dois irmãos estava entrelaçado, como suas varinhas.

\- Finalmente – Lily exclamou com um sorriso, enquanto a família seguia para a sorveteria Florean Fortescue a fim de uma merecida parada para um delicioso sorvete antes de voltarem para casa – Conseguimos todos os itens, agora você está mais do que preparado para Hogwarts, querido.

Sem um pingo de entusiasmo, Tom concordou com um breve aceno, abraçando ainda mais forte, protetoramente, o entristecido menino que estremecera em seus braços.

Ele estava pronto para Hogwarts.

Infelizmente.

-x-

O dia 1º de Setembro amanhecera nublado e chuvoso no vilarejo de Godric's Hollow, apático, como os semblantes de Harry e Tom. Finalmente, para infelicidade dos dois irmãos, havia chegado o dia de Tom partir para Hogwarts. E naquele exato momento, enquanto caminhavam pela Estação King's Cross em meio a dezenas de muggles barulhentos, Harry apertava firmemente a mão de seu irmão, como se quisesse impedi-lo de chegar à plataforma 9 ¾.

\- Vocês estão prontos, meninos? – Lily perguntou com um sorriso, apontando para a parede aparentemente vazia entre as plataformas 9 e 10 – Observem seu pai primeiro.

\- Eu adorava essa parte! – riu James, correndo em direção à parede enquanto empurrava o carrinho, no qual se encontravam um sonolento Hades em sua gaiola e o malão de Tom. No instante seguinte, ele havia sumido.

Ao ver o olhar receoso de Harry, o maior sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Juntos?

\- Juntos – concordou com um pequeno sorriso. E então, sem soltarem suas mãos, os dois correram para a parede de tijolos.

Harry nem mesmo percebeu que havia fechado os olhos, mas voltou a abri-los logo que seu irmão anunciou "chegamos" numa voz calma e ligeiramente impressionada. Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma abarrotada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava "Expresso Hogwarts, onze horas". Olhando rapidamente para trás, Harry viu um arco de ferro com os dizeres: Plataforma 9 ¾. A fumaça da locomotiva dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam alegremente, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por suas pernas e diversas corujas piavam em suas gaiolas, descontentes com toda aquela agitação.

Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados nas janelas conversando com suas famílias, outros brigando por causa de lugares. Harry agarrou-se ao braço de Tom e seguiu em busca de seu pai, passando por um garoto bonito de cabelos castanhos que parecia indignado com alguma coisa:

\- Eu não sei por que não podemos levar uma vassoura, pai.

\- Ora, Cedric...

E por um menino de cabelos escuros que ignorava completamente sua família, mais interessado em continuar com a leitura de seu livro:

\- Adrian, pelo menos diga adeus a sua mãe!

E assim, os dois continuaram andando pela aglomeração até chegarem a seus pais:

\- Está na hora, Tom – cautelosamente, Lily olhou para seus filhos. A locomotiva já havia dado o primeiro anúncio da partida.

Com um suspiro resignado, Tom abraçou seu pai, ganhando um pequeno saco de galeões para suprir qualquer eventual despesa no trem, e depois de um conjunto de beijos molhados em sua bochecha por parte de uma chorosa Lily, ele se agachou para ficar na altura de seu irmão:

\- Harry... – murmurou, encarando aquelas belas esmeraldas que já começavam a se encher de lágrimas.

\- Não vá! Por favor, não vá!

\- Não faça isso, pequeno – com um leve suspiro, Tom o puxou para seus braços – O que eu mais queria era ficar com você, mas nós já conversamos sobre isso. Comporte-se, está bem? E não se esqueça de que eu amo você, meu pequeno.

\- Por favor, Tom...

Naquele momento, o Expresso Hogwarts anunciou a última chamada antes de partida. E Lily, com o coração apertado, trouxe um relutante Harry para os seus braços:

\- Não! Solte-me, mamãe! Solte-me! Tom...! Tom...! Por favor...!

Sem olhar para trás, Tom seguiu para a locomotiva que já anunciava a partida. E sem olhar para trás, chegou ao primeiro degrau do vagão, mas então seu coração o traiu e ele virou levemente o rosto para dar uma última olhada em seu irmão. Um olhar esmeralda mergulhado na mais profunda tristeza foi a última coisa que Tom contemplou antes de desaparecer no vagão.

\- Tom... Tom... TOM! – ao ver seu irmão sumir em meio às outras crianças que embarcavam com sorrisos radiantes, acenando para seus familiares, Harry se desesperou. Ele se desesperou completamente e aos gritos, começou a se debater cada vez mais forte no colo de sua mãe.

James e Lily, é claro, não esperavam uma reação tão exagerada de seu filho caçula e agora, nervosamente, tentavam acalmá-lo. Mas cada uma de suas palavras de ânimo e tranqüilizadoras pareciam em vão. E quando o trem começou a se afastar, deixando a plataforma para trás, Harry viu o pânico consumi-lo. As esmeraldas agora fora de foco haviam perdido completamente o brilho, e uma ventania estranha passava a rodear o pequeno corpo do menino, cujos dedos finos começavam a emitir inusitadas faíscas douradas, assustando a todos que ainda se encontravam na plataforma.

Sua magia havia perdido o controle.

\- James! Nós precisamos aparatar para St. Mungus agora!

\- Rápido, Lily, segure-se em mim!

No instante seguinte, sob inúmeros olhares assustados e confusos, James e Lily desapareceram com seu filho.

E nesse meio tempo, sentado num compartimento vazio e selado magicamente para que ninguém o incomodasse, pela primeira vez em onze anos, Tom sentia as lágrimas rolarem livremente de seus olhos. Ele simplesmente não conseguia mais contê-las. Ele não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos. Ele não conseguia mais fingir que tudo ficaria bem, porque cada vez que tentava, seus pensamentos evocavam a imagem de um par de esmeraldas sem brilho e chafurdadas num mar de tristeza nunca antes visto.

\- Harry... – murmurou e por um breve instante, pôde ouvir o desesperado grito de seu irmão ressoar em sua mente.

Era como se um pedaço de sua alma estivesse ficando para trás.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo:

\- O diretor Dumbledore pediu para você encontrá-lo em seu escritório – informou o monitor.

Tom, por sua vez, apenas concordou em silêncio, perguntando-se o que ele já havia feito para ser chamado ao escritório do diretor logo no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.


	5. Capítulo 5

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao ingressar no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, Tom não pôde deixar de perceber o quão esplêndido o local parecia, iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. Em cada mesa estavam dispostos pratos e taças douradas. E no outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores, onde Tom reconheceu seu padrinho sorrindo para ele com o semblante um pouco cansado, pois a lua cheia fora há alguns dias.

Olhando para o teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas, enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora – segundo lera em Hogwarts, uma história – Tom pensou em seu irmão, pois sabia que Harry ficaria encantado com a bela visão. Ao pensar no menor, porém, o coração pareceu apertar em seu peito e um pequeno suspiro entristecido escapou de seus lábios no momento em que a professora Minerva McGonagall colocava um banquinho de quatro pernas logo à frente da fila de alunos do primeiro ano com um chapéu remendado e esfarrapado em sua superfície.

O chapéu seletor.

Tom reconheceu das histórias de seu pai.

\- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes, vocês colocarão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção – anunciou a professora, desenrolando um pergaminho comprido – Roger Davies.

Um garoto alto e magricela de cabelos escuros saiu da fila, sentou-se no banquinho e esperou a professora colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça, que lhe afundou direto até o os olhos. Uma pequena pausa e então...

\- Ravenclaw! – anunciou o chapéu.

A mesa a direita bateu palmas e deu vivas quando Roger Davies foi se sentar à mesa Ravenclaw. Nesse momento, Tom viu o fantasma de uma mulher de semblante melancólico fazer uma pequena reverência para o recém chegado à sua casa. A dama cinzenta, Helena Ravenclaw, Tom reconheceu de seus livros.

\- Penélope Clearwater.

\- Ravenclaw! – anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e a menina loura de olhos azuis saiu depressa para se sentar ao lado de Davies.

\- Cedric Diggory.

\- Hufflepuff!

Dessa vez foi a segunda mesa à esquerda que aplaudiu e o menino alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos foi se juntar eles. Oliver Wood foi o escolhido para Gryffindor e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em vivas. Dafne Greengrass, com seus cabelos louros e olhos cinzentos cheios de superioridade acabou em Slytherin, assim como Marcus Flint.

Tom já estava começando a ficar impaciente, uma mistura de irritação pela demora e tristeza ao pensar outra vez nas lágrimas deslizando dos olhos de seu irmão, e sua atenção pouco estava focada na seleção, quando, de repente, seu nome foi chamado:

\- Thomas Potter.

Quando Tom se adiantou ao banquinho e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça, este lhe afundou ao meio dos olhos e a escuridão tomou conta:

\- Há talento, sem dúvida alguma, sede de poder e conhecimento... – ressoou uma voz em sua cabeça – Astúcia e coragem, mas não está disposto a se arriscar por qualquer um... Não, há apenas uma pessoa em seu coração... Oh, mas não restam dúvidas quanto à casa a ser escolhida... Sim, sim, o herdeiro deverá permanecer em seu legado...

Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha e pensou: "herdeiro?"

Mas, no instante seguinte, o chapéu anunciou para todo o salão:

\- Slytherin!

Ao caminhar calmamente para a mesa que o aplaudia, Tom não pôde deixar de pensar que seu pai, sem dúvida alguma, teria um ataque. E seus pensamentos foram confirmados ao observar o sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Severus Snape e o aceno trêmulo que seu padrinho lhe enviou, pois Remus parecia estar pensando no mesmo que ele. Sentando-se entre dois garotos que haviam sido selecionados antes dele, Tom esperou que as três últimas crianças no meio do salão fossem escolhidas para suas casas e então, observou Dumbledore se levantar alegremente para fazer o seu discurso.

\- Sejam bem-vindos! – começou o sorridente diretor.

Tom, por sua vez, revirou os olhos e se colocou a pensar em outras coisas, mais precisamente num par de olhos esmeraldas e como seu irmão estaria agora, talvez sendo consolado por sua mãe no sofá da sala de estar, ou mesmo encolhido em sua cama com as lágrimas ainda banhando o rostinho infantil. Seu coração apertou e então, após ouvir uma salva de palmas, percebeu que o discurso do velho excêntrico havia acabado e que os pratos à sua frente agora estavam cheios de comida.

\- Costela ao molho barbecue! – exclamou o garoto sentado à sua direita – meu prato favorito!

Tom apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e o menino em questão, dando-se conta de sua presença lhe estendeu a mão, apresentando-se em seguida:

\- Sou Grahan Montague, muito prazer.

\- Thomas Potter – respondeu com desinteresse. Montague parecia tão alto quanto ele mesmo, com cabelos castanhos e sobrancelhas espessas que lhe deixavam com um semblante carregado.

\- Sou Adrian Pucey – cumprimentou uma voz a sua esquerda e Tom, então, acenou brevemente para o menino moreno de olhos azuis caídos e expressão entediada. Sentados à sua frente, dois garotos se apresentaram como Marcus Flint e Peregrine Derrick e logo começaram uma desinteressante conversa a respeito de Quadribol, à qual um animado Montague se uniu imediatamente. Pucey, por sua vez, continuou a ler o pequeno livro que havia retirado de seu bolso enquanto comia suas batatas e Tom, ignorando-os completamente, colocou-se a saborear seu jantar com a imagem de seu irmão ainda rondando seus pensamentos.

Com o final do jantar e mais algumas palavras sem importância do diretor, os novos alunos de Slytherin seguiram o monitor de sua casa para as masmorras parando em frente a uma tapeçaria longa, na qual uma bela cobra acinzentada estava enrolada em um dos galhos de uma enorme macieira.

\- Puro sangue – o monitor informou a senha à cobra, que acenou brevemente e em seguida, deixou a tapeçaria se abrir para lhes dar passagem ao salão comunal Slytherin.

Franzindo o cenho ao ouvir a senha, Tom seguiu os colegas para dentro do local, deparando-se em seguida com paredes de pedra e lâmpadas verdes circulares pendendo do teto que enriqueciam ainda mais o ar luxuoso do salão. Este possuía ainda poltronas de couro rodeando longos sofás em frente à lareira de pedra e estantes em madeira polida repletas de livros ao redor de pequenas mesas de mogno espaçadas onde alguns alunos mais velhos estavam sentados conversando. O monitor indicou às meninas a porta de seu dormitório, no fundo da sala, e aos meninos, a porta deles, seguindo por um longo corredor, que se encerrava numa porta de madeira talhada que dava acesso aos banheiros.

Dentro do elegante quarto decorado em tons de verde e prata, encontravam-se suas camas: cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo verde-escuro. As malas já haviam sido trazidas e no instante seguinte, Adrian, Montague, Marcus, Peregrine e Tom seguiram para suas respectivas camas. Quando Tom havia finalmente achado seu pijama de malha azul escuro dentro da mala, uma leve batida na porta foi ouvida e o monitor ingressou no quarto com um semblante confuso:

\- Thomas Potter, o professor Snape acaba de me informar que o diretor requer a sua presença em seu escritório. Por favor, venha comigo.

Tom, por sua vez, apenas concordou em silêncio e seguiu o monitor, deixando seus curiosos colegas para trás. Em sua mente, ele se perguntava o que já havia feito para ser chamado ao escritório do diretor logo no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Chegando à gárgula de pedra, Tom pisou no primeiro degrau e após ouvir o monitor murmurar "sapos de chocolate", viu-se sozinho subindo ao escritório do diretor. Finalmente, quando os degraus pararam de se mexer, o jovem Slytherin se deparou com uma grande porta de madeira com contornos dourados, à qual deu duas pequenas batidas antes de uma voz alegre anunciar:

\- Entre.

Tom estava irritado, com sono e preocupado com seu irmão e esperava que Dumbledore falasse logo o que queria antes que a tentação de lançar uma maldição no velhote, de preferência uma das maldições que havia lido nos livros de Tio Regulus, fosse grande de mais para ele. Com isso em mente, Tom logo se viu no escritório circular cheio de objetos mágicos curiosos, sendo encarado por uma magnífica fênix de cima de seu poleiro, ao lado da mesa em que se encontrava o diretor de Hogwarts.

\- Boa noite, Tom – o velho mago sorriu calorosamente – Sente-se, fique a vontade, por favor.

\- Diretor – com um aceno brusco, o menino se sentou na poltrona indicada.

\- Meus parabéns por ficar em Slytherin, Tom. Tenho certeza de que o professor Snape ganhou um mago excepcional para sua casa.

\- Obrigado.

\- Jujuba de limão? – ofereceu, apanhando uma bala esverdeada de dentro de um saquinho colorido – São uma delícia.

\- Não, obrigado.

\- Oh, você não sabe o que está perdendo.

\- O senhor tem algum motivo especial para me chamar aqui? – perguntou friamente, satisfeito ao ver o sorriso no rosto do diretor vacilar.

\- Na verdade, trata-se do seu irmão...

\- O que aconteceu com Harry? – exigiu, levantando-se tão bruscamente que a poltrona foi jogada para trás.

\- Tom, acalme-se...

\- Não, eu não vou ficar calmo! – rugiu ele – Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com o meu irmão agora!

Suspirando, Dumbledore começou o relato:

\- Quando você embarcou no Expresso Hogwarts, Harry sofreu um colapso emocional e sua magia se descontrolou precisando ser levado às pressas por seus pais para o Hospital de St. Mungus. Eu acabei de falar com sua mãe pela Rede de Flu e me parece que já está tudo bem, foi apenas um susto.

Sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, Tom apertou os punhos, sabendo que era sua culpa:

\- Eu preciso vê-lo! – afirmou, olhando ao redor, procurando pela chaminé mais próxima – Ele não pode ficar sozinho! Eu preciso voltar... Eu...

\- Agora Tom, acalme-se, por favor – abrindo a primeira gaveta de sua mesa, Dumbledore retirou um pequeno objeto de prata, um espelho ornamentado que Tom reconheceu como um Espelho de Dois Sentidos – Acredito que você saiba o que é isto.

\- Sim, é um Espelho de Dois Sentidos. São muito raros. Torna possível se comunicar com a pessoa que possui o outro par dizendo seu nome para ele.

\- Excelente. Dez pontos para Slytherin, Tom – aprovou com um sorriso, entregando-lhe o espelho – Enviei para Harry o outro par e dessa forma, vocês dois poderão se comunicar enquanto você estiver em Hogwarts. Ele possui um feitiço de segurança que não o deixará quebrar, então você pode levá-lo em sua túnica sem problemas, vou pedir apenas que não o use durante as aulas.

\- Certo... – murmurou, encarando o objeto em suas mãos com reverência – Er... Bem, obrigado, diretor.

\- De nada, meu garoto. Você pode voltar para o seu dormitório agora, acredito que esteja ansioso para falar com seu irmão.

\- Boa noite, diretor.

Sem ao menos esperar a resposta de Dumbledore, Tom correu para as masmorras. Ao ingressar em seu quarto, ignorou completamente Flint e Montague, que ainda estavam acordados conversando e fechou as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, lançando um feitiço silenciador de privacidade antes de apanhar o espelho e murmurar com expectativa:

\- Harry Potter.

-x-

Harry suspirou novamente olhando para as paredes brancas ao seu redor. Deitado na desconfortável cama de um dos quartos do hospital, na ala de acidentes mágicos, o menino se recuperava do colapso emocional que havia levado ao descontrole de sua magia após o medimago lhe administrar algumas poções calmantes e colocá-lo baixo um leve feitiço de retenção de magia. No momento, sua mãe estava sentada na poltrona branca ao lado de sua cama, fingindo folhear uma revista para que ele não percebesse os olhares preocupados que ela lhe lançava a cada segundo, seu pai, enquanto isso, fora na cantina buscar um café para esperar o medimago voltar com o atestado de sua alta o liberando para voltar para casa.

Contendo as lágrimas que ameaçavam deixar seus olhos outra vez, ao pensar que seu irmão não poderia lhe fazer companhia agora, que ele não estaria mais ao seu lado, Harry ouviu seu nome ser chamado suavemente pelo pequeno espelho que sua mãe havia colocado em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama, afirmando ser um presente do professor Dumbledore, que em alguns minutos lhe renderia uma grata surpresa.

Harry não havia prestado muita atenção às palavras de sua mãe.

Mas agora, ao pegar o espelho e reconhecer a voz que o chamava, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, lágrimas de alegria.

\- Tom? – murmurou, a voz tremendo levemente e um pequeno sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios ao reconhecer a imagem que havia se formado no espelho, ao contemplar o preocupado semblante de seu irmão.

\- Como você está pequeno?

\- Bem... – respondeu sem pensar – Mas como...?

\- Esse é um Espelho de Dois Sentidos – explicou o maior, adivinhando os pensamentos de Harry – Serve para duas pessoas se comunicarem a distância. Pelo visto, Dumbledore resolveu dar o nosso presente de Natal mais cedo este ano.

\- Professor Dumbledore – a divertida voz de Lily soou ao fundo, corrigindo seu filho, que apenas revirou os olhos com desdém.

\- Que seja, mamãe.

\- Isso é incrível, Tom! – exclamou Harry, um pequeno brilho parecendo regressar às belas esmeraldas.

\- Sim, poderemos nos falar todos os dias, pequeno.

Naquele momento, Harry abriu um sorriso tão radiante que sua mãe acabou sorrindo também, agradecendo em silêncio ao professor Dumbledore, o qual parecia ter adivinhado que a separação dos dois irmãos não seria tão fácil. Mas Dumbledore sempre parecia saber de tudo e Lily, sinceramente, estava grata por isso. Nos próximos minutos, então, Harry e Tom continuaram a conversar sobre como fora a chegada do maior à Hogwarts, desde a travessia nos pequenos barcos guiada pelo guarda-caça Hagrid, até ao momento em que havia contemplado o céu estrelado de dentro do Salão Principal. Os dois aproveitaram também para combinar os horários que poderiam se falar nos próximos dias, isto é, quando Tom não estivesse em aula e nem Harry na escolinha, prometendo um ao outro, porém, que não passariam um dia sem entrar em contato com o outro para falar sobre o seu dia.

Em meio à animada conversa, a porta do quarto de repente se abriu, revelando um sorridente James Potter trazendo dois copos de Frappuccino:

\- Eu simplesmente adoro essas bebidas muggles, ainda bem que eles vendem aqui.

Lily, por sua vez, aceitou um dos copos, revirando os olhos com diversão ao ouvir as palavras de seu marido.

\- O que é isso, Harry?

\- É um Espelho de Dois Sentidos, papai – Harry explicou com o radiante sorriso dançando em seu rostinho – O professor Dumbledore nos deu para que eu e Tom pudéssemos nos falar enquanto ele estiver em Hogwarts.

\- Uau... – exclamou, sentando-se na cama ao lado de seu filho – Tom? Você está aí?

\- Sim, papai.

\- Nossa, funciona mesmo, eu nunca tinha visto um desses.

\- Pois é – a imagem de Tom revirou os olhos no espelho e Harry deixou escapar um risinho.

\- E como estão as coisas aí, campeão? As camas na Torre Gryffindor continuam tão confortáveis de quando me lembro?

\- Er... Veja bem, papai...

\- Ah, aposto que a McGonagall já inspecionou todos os quartos em busca de artículos de travessura, não é mesmo? Ela sempre fazia isso...

\- Então – interrompeu a voz de Tom – na verdade, eu fui selecionado para Slytherin.

Na mesma hora, James empalideceu:

\- O que?

E antes que o Auror pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Lily tomou a palavra:

\- Isso é ótimo, querido! Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, não é mesmo, James? – sem dar tempo para homem responder, a sorridente ruiva se despediu de seu filho maior e arrastou o marido para fora do quarto.

Sozinhos, Harry e Tom romperam em risadas.

Talvez aquele espelho não pudesse acabar com o sofrimento e a saudade, mas poderia levar um sorriso aos seus lábios e a certeza de que nem mesmo a distância seria capaz de separá-los.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar em sua nova cama no dormitório Slytherin, Tom percebe que passara a noite inteira conversando com Harry através do espelho, o qual permanecia em uso, oferecendo a doce imagem de seu irmão caçula dormindo agarrado ao travesseiro que Tom sempre usava. Com um pequeno sorriso, o maior renovou o feitiço de privacidade ao redor de sua cama para poder acordar seu dorminhoco irmão:

\- Hey, pequeno, acorde.

\- Hum... Não quero... – murmurou a sonolenta voz no espelho.

\- Vamos, Harry.

\- Não...

\- Acorde, pequeno, dessa vez eu não estou aí para arrumá-lo para a escola – suspirou o maior – você precisa levantar, Harry, senão irá se atrasar.

Finalmente, abrindo as entristecidas esmeraldas, Harry murmurou para o irmão:

\- Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui.

\- Eu também gostaria.

\- Nós precisamos desligar o espelho agora, não é mesmo?

\- Temo que sim, pequeno.

\- Você irá me chamar mais tarde? – perguntou num sussurro – Quero dizer, quando acabarem suas aulas?

\- É claro que sim! E então, eu vou querer saber sobre como foi o seu dia.

\- E eu vou querer saber sobre o seu – sorriu levemente – Até mais, Tom.

\- Cuide-se bem, pequeno – em seguida, com o coração apertado, Tom murmurou para o espelho – Encerrar.

E a imagem de seu irmão já não podia mais ser vista.

Quando se levantou da cama, Tom não prestou muita atenção no que seus colegas conversavam e começou a se arrumar para o primeiro dia de aula. Após alguns minutos, os cinco Slytherins seguiam em direção ao Salão Principal para saborear o café da manhã antes de começar aquele longo dia. No salão em questão, alguns estudantes e a maioria dos professores já se encontravam apreciando a primeira refeição do dia e os Slytherin do primeiro ano então seguiram para a mesma mesa onde haviam jantado na noite anterior, na qual alguns alunos mais velhos de sua casa já estavam acomodados.

\- Aquele porta-retrato que está na sua mesinha de cabeceira... – comentou Montague, sentado ao seu lado, enquanto se servia de uma generosa porção de bacon com ovos –... É você e seu irmão, não é mesmo? Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu à maldição da morte?

\- Sim.

\- Deve ser legal ter um irmão famoso – murmurou pensativo – Como ele é?

\- Não é da sua conta, Montague – grunhiu irritado.

\- Foi mal. Credo, eu só estava curioso.

\- Deixe o meu irmão fora da sua curiosidade.

\- Está bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – levantando as mãos em sinal de paz, Montague decidiu continuar a conversar com Flint sobre Quadribol, que se mostrava um terreno mais seguro.

\- Hoje temos poções na primeira aula – anunciou Adrian, conferindo seu caderno de horários, um tom animado em sua voz.

\- Interessante – respondeu Tom.

\- Interessante? Ora, é muito mais do que isso. Teremos aula com Severus Snape, o homem é um gênio.

\- Se você diz.

\- É verdade, meus pais queriam que eu fosse para Durmstrang, mas eu os convenci a me deixarem estudar aqui apenas para ter aulas com o professor Snape.

Tom ponderava se deveria dizer ao menino sentado ao seu lado que não estava nem um pouco interessado nos detalhes de sua vida. No entanto, preferiu permanecer em silêncio, apenas acenando vagamente para quem lhe fizesse algum comentário direto. Em seus pensamentos, imaginava Harry debruçado sobre a pia, um olhar sonolento, enquanto escovava os dentes para descer para delicioso o café da manhã que sua mãe havia preparado.

-x-

\- Não permitirei brincadeiras com varinhas nem feitiços idiotas aqui – informou a fria voz de Severus Snape, que havia ingressado na sala de aula golpeando a porta à suas costas.

Tom apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentado ao lado de um animado Adrian Pucey, na primeira fileira. Snape conseguia ser tão dramático às vezes.

\- Pois bem, não espero que muitos de vocês apreciem a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções.

Suspirando, Tom começou a copiar as palavras do professor, esperando que este acabasse com o seu show de intimidação que estava fazendo os Hufflepuffs nas fileiras de trás tremerem e começasse logo a ensinar como se preparar uma poção.

\- Porém, para aqueles poucos escolhidos dispostos a aprender, posso ensinar como enfeitiçar a mente e como confundir os sentidos. Posso ensinar como engarrafar a fama, cozinhar a glória e até por fim na morte...

Interessante.

Pensou Tom, continuando a copiar cada palavra em seu pergaminho, enquanto Adrian olhava com adoração para o homem de vestes negras à frente da sala.

\- Contudo, talvez alguns tenham vindo a Hogwarts com habilidades tão formidáveis que se sintam confiantes o bastante para não prestar atenção.

Nesse momento, Tom sentiu a leve cotovelada de Adrian em seu braço e ergueu os olhos para encarar o professor de poções.

\- Senhor Thomas Potter – cumprimentou friamente – Diga-me, o que forma raiz de asfódelo em pó colocada em uma infusão de losna?

Na mesma hora, Adrian levantou a mão.

\- Forma a Poção do Morto Vivo, senhor. Isto é claro, depois de acrescentar as raízes de valeriana e a vagem suporífera.

\- Exato – afirmou a contra gosto – E onde procuraria se eu pedisse para me trazer bezoar?

Adrian quase caiu da cadeira, esticando-se para levantar a mão.

\- No exato momento, eu iria procurar no seu armário de poções. Contudo, esta pedra é encontrada no estômago de uma cabra, senhor.

\- Qual a diferença entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

\- Acônito licoctono é uma flor amarelada extremamente parecida com um girassol. Acônito lapelo, porém, são as folhas de um pé de abóbora.

\- Muito bem. Vinte pontos para Slytherin – Snape concedeu e Tom pôde detectar um brilho de satisfação nos olhos de seu professor, que havia percebido que o livro de poções que lhe dera no seu aniversário fora devorado antes de vir para Hogwarts – Pelo visto você não herdou a incompetência de seu pai.

\- De fato, senhor. Parece que eu herdei a inteligência de minha mãe.

\- E devemos agradecer a Merlin por isto – concordou Snape, virando-se para escrever na loura a poção que deveriam preparar naquela aula.

\- Isso foi incrível – murmurou a voz de Peregrine Derrick na carteira de trás.

\- Foi mesmo – afirmou Adrian, ainda ressentido por não ter tido a chance de responder nenhuma pergunta.

\- Ele poderia ter feito perguntas mais difíceis – Tom revirou os olhos, concentrando-se em copiar as palavras da lousa e ignorando o olhar espantado de toda a sala.

-x-

Os dias seguiram tranquilamente na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dias que logo se transformaram em semanas e nesse meio tempo, Tom se mostrava o melhor aluno de sua classe, sempre ganhando pontos para Slytherin e ocupando seu tempo na biblioteca para aperfeiçoar cada vez mais seus conhecimentos, às vezes, acompanhado de Adrian ou Montague, com os quais interagia superficialmente nos momentos em que achasse oportuno, isto é, para comparar sua lição de poções com Adrian ou seu pergaminho de feitiços com Montague, que se mostrava realmente talentoso nesta matéria, ainda que não chegasse aos seus pés, é claro. Tom ainda achava que estava cercado por um bando de idiotas, mas sabia que deveria manter aliados.

Na verdade, os únicos momentos preciosos para Tom se resumiam à chegada do correio, quando Hades trazia as cartas de Harry, que estavam sempre acompanhadas de um desenho, um doce ou algo que havia feito na escolinha para ele, e quando voltava do jantar e podia se deitar em sua cama com um feitiço de privacidade ao redor e acionar o espelho, colocando-se a conversar com o seu irmão caçula até o dia seguinte, quando então o acordava para a escolinha.

Tom não poderia negar que gostava de passar as tardes com seu padrinho, o qual sempre lhe ensinava alguma coisa nova durante as conversas regadas a chá e biscoitos trazidos pelos elfos da escola. Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras era sua matéria favorita e Remus era um excelente professor, mas nem isso, ou os passes para estudar na sessão proibida da biblioteca, amenizavam sua vontade de voltar para casa e contemplar pessoalmente o doce sorriso de seu irmão.

Enquanto isso, os dias de Harry seguiam opacos e sem vida, como seus olhos, que só recobravam o brilho quando recebia as cartas de seu irmão pela manhã ou quando adormecia ouvindo sua voz pelo espelho, os bracinhos finos ao redor do travesseiro que ainda conservava o perfume de Tom. Na escolinha, quando seus colegas haviam descoberto que Tom fora para a Escócia estudar num colégio interno particular, logo tentaram se aproximar do doce menino de olhos verde, que já não contava com a estóica e intimidadora presença do maior ao seu lado, mas Harry continuava a ignorá-los, interagindo apenas superficialmente e oferecendo sorrisos vazios com a desculpa de preferir ficar sozinho durante as manhãs.

Lily estava preocupada com Harry, mas todos os seus esforços para ajudá-lo a interagir com as outras crianças e esquecer a ausência do irmão eram em vão. Assim, a bela ruiva havia decidido deixar o tempo seguir o seu curso enquanto o menor não adoecesse nem caísse em depressão. Ela suspeitava, porém, que o único motivo de Harry permanecer saudável o suficiente era o espelho que oferecia uma contínua via de comunicação entre ele e Tom. E silenciosamente, Lily agradecia à perspicácia de Dumbledore.

-x-

\- Harry, acalme-se, querido.

\- Estou calmo, mamãe – respondeu o menino, que andava de um lado para o outro esperando ansiosamente a chegada do trem.

Os meses haviam passado lentamente, ao menos na opinião de Harry e Tom, mas agora o feriado de Natal finalmente anunciava a volta do maior para casa e naquele momento, Harry e seus pais se encontravam na plataforma 9¾ a espera do Expresso Hogwarts. Inúmeras famílias circulavam ao redor também aguardando a chegada dos alunos que haviam decidido passar o feriado em suas casas, mas Harry não prestava atenção em qualquer outra coisa senão no caminho pelo qual o trem deveria chegar. Depois de quatro longos meses de espera, ele finalmente voltaria a ver seu irmão.

Quando o Expresso Hogwarts anunciou sua chegada, Lily precisou trazer o filho caçula para o seu colo antes que Harry decidisse entrar no trem para procurar pelo irmão. Pouco a pouco os alunos foram descendo dos vagões e seguindo ao encontro de suas famílias, quando, de repente, os olhos de Harry se fixaram num menino moreno de olhos castanhos que usava uma calça jeans escura e um bonito suéter preto combinando com o cachecol verde e prata ao redor de seu pescoço.

\- Tom... – murmurou, e na mesma, soltou-se dos braços de sua mãe.

Tom, por sua vez, sorriu ao sentir um pequeno furacão de cabelos bagunçados se agarrar à sua cintura e abraçou o menor com força, enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos negros que conservavam aquele delicioso perfume de inocência e maçã, característico unicamente de seu irmão.

\- Olá, pequeno.

\- Tom... – Harry repetiu uma e outra vez, as lágrimas de alegria se concentrando no canto de seus olhos, enquanto se deixava envolver pelo conhecido e confortável calor dos braços de seu irmão.

\- Você se comportou enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts?

\- Sim – sorriu – você sabe que sim, Tom.

\- Estou apenas confirmando – comentou divertido e logo pegou o pequeno de oito anos em seu colo, para deleite de Harry, que apoiou a cabecinha em seu ombro sem deixar de sorrir.

\- Tom, querido, como você cresceu.

\- Obrigado, mamãe – sorriu, deixando que a ruiva lhe plantasse um beijo na bochecha.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você está na casa das serpentes – suspirou James, olhando para o cachecol de seu filho como se este fosse venenoso por si só – Meu bom Merlin, onde foi que eu errei?

\- James... – Lily o encarou perigosamente.

\- Mas é claro que eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, meu filho – acrescentou depressa. E suspirou de alívio ao ver o aceno positivo de sua doce, porém assustadora esposa.

\- É claro que sim, papai.

Rindo, os dois irmãos seguiram para saída da plataforma, deixando que seus pais cuidassem da bagagem.

-x-

Naquela noite, depois de apreciarem um delicioso jantar preparado por sua mãe, Harry e Tom seguiram para cama do maior – que Harry vinha ocupando desde então – e assim, puderam finalmente se perder no calor dos braços um do outro como faziam desde os primeiros anos de vida. Os dois pares do Espelho de Dois Sentidos permaneciam na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. E sob as cobertas, enrolado nos braços do irmão, Harry suspirava feliz com o rosto em seu peito.

\- Eu estava com saudade do calor da nossa cama, pequeno.

\- As masmorras são muito frias? – perguntou curioso, desfrutando das agradáveis carícias em seus cabelos.

\- Um pouco, mesmo com os feitiços de aquecimento que a cercam.

\- Entendo – acenou vagamente – E os seus amigos, eles vão passar o feriado no castelo?

\- Eu não tenho amigos, pequeno, já falei isso para você. Eu tenho conhecidos, cuja companhia eu tolero porque pode me ser útil num determinado momento.

Harry apenas sorriu divertido, sabendo que isto era a cara de seu irmão, que continuou a falar:

\- E não, nenhum deles ficou no castelo, mas eu não os vi desde a saída de Hogwarts porque prefiro viajar sozinho no trem.

\- Eu quero ir para Hogwarts logo.

\- Eu também quero que você vá – sorriu ao ouvir o menor ronronar com as carícias.

Depositando um beijo suave na cicatriz em forma de raio, Tom acrescentou:

\- Eu quero que você vá para Hogwarts logo, pequeno, porque já não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

\- E nem eu de você – Harry murmurou sonolento, levantando o rostinho e deixando um beijo suave cair nos lábios de seu irmão.

Neste momento, um calor agradável rodeou o coração de Tom, que sentiu seus lábios formigarem e em seguida, formarem um inconsciente sorriso.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo:

\- É verdade o que estão dizendo? Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu à maldição da morte, veio para Hogwarts?

Um menino loiro, então, parou na frente dos dois:

\- Eu sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desde o dia em que o filho mais velho de Lily e James Potter havia começado seus estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, três anos se passaram rapidamente, ainda que nas concepções de Tom e de seu irmão mais novo, esses três anos demoraram verdadeiros séculos para passar. Nesse meio tempo, Lily havia acreditado que o poderoso laço que unia seus dois filhos acabaria por se desgastar naturalmente deixando sua relação mais amena, isto é, menos co-dependente, ao estarem separados e na companhia de crianças de sua idade. No entanto, contrariando aquilo que a bela ruiva previra a cada dia o afeto entre os irmãos se viu cada vez maior, afeto este que fora apenas multiplicado pela saudade e pelo desejo de dividir cada detalhe de seus dias. O Espelho de Dois Sentidos, portanto, ao longo destes três anos fora uma ferramenta primordial para impedir que Harry e Tom se vissem abraços pela tristeza da separação.

Este ano, porém, as coisas seriam diferentes:

\- Harry está animado para Hogwarts?

\- Você não faz idéia o quanto, Remus – Lily suspirou divertida – qualquer coruja que ele vê já imagina estar trazendo sua carta e todas às vezes eu preciso lembrá-lo de que a coruja de Hogwarts só chegará depois do seu aniversário.

Remus apenas sorriu imaginando a cena descrita por sua amiga enquanto lhe entregava a travessa de vidro para que Lily colocasse os biscoitos de baunilha com gotas de chocolate que havia acabado de tirar do forno. Os dois, naquele momento, encontravam-se conversando na cozinha enquanto Lily preparava um delicioso chá da tarde para seu amigo e seus filhos, os quais estavam na sala de estar jogando vídeo game.

\- Mas Tom chega a ser ainda pior – comentou ela, lançando um silencioso feitiço nas laranjas para que estas se descascassem rapidamente e assim, pudesse preparar uma jarra de suco – Está sempre falando dos feitiços que irá ensiná-lo, dos livros que pegarão na biblioteca, dos lugares em que poderão aproveitar os intervalos das aulas jogando xadrez ou lendo alguma história...

\- E o que Harry diz?

\- O que você acha? Ele fica ainda mais animado, os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa, enquanto ouve atentamente cada palavra do irmão. Às vezes eu penso que a escola em si é o menor interesse daqueles dois e na verdade, o que realmente importa é voltarem a estar juntos.

\- Disso não restam dúvidas, minha cara Lily – burlou-se o professor – Ora, não me diga que você achou mesmo que eles fossem de distanciar nesses três anos?

\- Sim, mas agora eu vejo que foi um pensamento absurdo – da porta da cozinha, Lily podia observar um sorridente Harry sentado entre as pernas do irmão, a cabeça recostada em seu peito, enquanto apertava uma seqüência de botões no controle em suas mãos. Por sua vez, Tom apoiava o queixo na cabeça do menor, com os braços a sua volta, protetoramente, concentrando-se no seu próprio personagem que continuava a matar cada um dos zumbis que aparecia na tela da TV.

\- Esses dois têm uma relação fora do comum, mas que não deixa de ser encantadora – sorriu, notando a forma protetora que Tom envolvia o menor, algo natural para os dois meninos desde os primeiros anos de vida.

\- Tem razão, Remus – compartilhando seu sorriso, a bela mulher colocou a jarra de suco em cima da mesa – mas diga-me, como Tom está indo em Hogwarts?

\- Excelente como sempre – respondeu animado – mais uma vez foi o primeiro aluno da turma e não há dúvidas de que Slytherin ganhou a Taça das Casas novamente graças a ele.

\- Severus deve ter ficado radiante.

\- Sim, ele não parava de lançar olhares presunçosos para a pobre McGonagall – revirou os olhos, lembrando-se da cena – mas o mais interessante talvez tenha sido a primeira ida de Tom a Hogsmeade.

\- É mesmo? Ele estava animado?

\- Na verdade, ele estava mais preocupado com o que poderia comprar para Harry...

(Flashback)

Nada como uma bela manhã de sol para inaugurar a primeira ida do ano letivo ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Pelo menos isto era o que a maioria dos alunos entre o quarto e o sétimo ano pensava, mas os mais animados eram os jovens do terceiro ano, uma vez que seria sua primeira ida ao povoado bruxo. Contudo, havia um aluno em especial que observava toda aquela animação e gritaria na frente dos portões da escola com olhos frios e desdenhosos, pois Thomas Potter desprezava aglomerações como aquela, que em sua concepção assemelhava seres humanos a animais incoerentes. E mais uma vez Tom dizia a si mesmo que só havia concordado em visitar Hogsmeade por um motivo:

\- Harry pediu para você comprar muitas coisas? – Remus perguntou com um sorriso, notando o fato de seu afilhado preferir seguir afastado dos estudantes barulhentos e caminhar ao seu lado.

\- Apenas alguns doces da Dedosdemel, mas eu não vou levar só isso para ele.

\- Não?

\- É claro que não – respondeu como se fosse óbvio – Bem, eu vejo você depois, Remus. Até mais.

Observando seu afilhado se afastar e adentrar nas ruas movimentadas do povoado, Remus apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido, imaginando que tipo de coisas Tom levaria para seu amado irmão caçula.

Por sua vez, Tom agradecia silenciosamente o fato de seu exagerado pai sempre lhe fornecer uma generosa quantia de galeões a cada partida para Hogwarts e agora, com inúmeras sacolas encolhidas no bolso de sua túnica, ele saía da abarrotada loja de guloseimas e seguia em direção a Zonko's.

\- Hey, Tom! Eu não imaginava encontrá-lo aqui... – um divertido Montague acenou ao vê-lo entrar na loja –... Na verdade, achei que você iria preferir ficar em Hogwarts estudando.

Tom é claro, ignorou-o.

\- Eu teria preferido ficar em Hogwarts trabalhando no meu ensaio de poções!

\- Não seja um estraga-prazeres Adrian – Derrick suspirou, parecendo repetir as mesmas palavras pela centésima vez naquele dia, enquanto se ocupava em escolher algumas bombas de bosta para jogar nos Hufflepuffs desavisados do primeiro ano.

Ignorando todos eles, Tom escolheu alguns cartões de Snap Explosivos, um novo par de ioiôs berrantes, dois conjuntos de penas flutuantes que mudavam de cor e uma pequena réplica de um jogador de Quadribol que voava num raio de dois metros perseguindo um minúsculo pomo de ouro, boneco este que ele havia arrancado das mãos de Flint, pois era o último na prateleira. O artilheiro do time das serpentes apenas revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada, caso contrário ele sabia que Tom não lhe ajudaria em sua lição de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras.

Depois de comprar tudo que pudesse agradar seu irmão, Tom juntou os novos embrulhos às sacolas de doces encolhidas no bolso de sua túnica e seguiu com os demais Slytherins ao Três Vassouras para apreciarem uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Ele detestava ser sociável, principalmente com gorilas imbecis como Flint e Derrick, ou com o babaca irresponsável de Montague, ou com idiota maníaco por poções que estava apaixonado pelo Snape, mas Tom era um político natural e sabia que às vezes era preciso agüentar situações como estas para manter possíveis aliados no futuro.

\- Olá meninos – uma apressada madame Rosmerta cumprimentou os cinco Slytherins que acabavam de se sentar em uma das mesas – O que vão querer hoje?

\- Cinco cervejas amanteigadas, por favor – pediu Montague, usando seu melhor sorriso para falar com a bonita dona do bar.

\- Certo, vou trazer num minuto.

Montague, Derrick e Flint, então, colocaram-se a conversar animadamente sobre as estratégias que usariam no próximo jogo de Quadribol contra os Gryffindors, enquanto Adrian abria sua edição de bolso de "Venenos e Poções – uma combinação explosiva" e ocupava-se do interessante capítulo no qual havia parado antes de deixar a escola. Tom, no entanto, apenas acenava desinteressadamente quando algo lhe era perguntado, mantendo sua atenção longe dali.

Será que Harry gostaria dos presentes?

Seria melhor mandá-los via coruja ou entregar pessoalmente?

Talvez devesse comprar mais alguns sapos de chocolate, afinal, Harry os adorava...

\- Mas eu ainda não entendi Tom, por que você comprou tantas coisas? – a curiosa voz de Marcus Flint interrompeu seus pensamentos – Poxa, eu tinha gostado daquele boneco...

\- São para o meu irmão.

\- Ah, o pequeno Harry... Como ele está?

\- Não é da sua conta, Montague – respondeu friamente, e o pobre rapaz longo ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz.

Por sorte, naquele momento, madame Rosmerta apareceu trazendo cinco cervejas amanteigadas em cima de uma bandeja e interrompeu o possível – e certamente brutal – assassinato do menino de sobrancelhas espessas.

\- Muito bem, meninos, aproveitem a estadia.

\- Obrigado – agradeceram eles. Exceto Tom, que apenas acenou brevemente, ainda lançando um olhar obscuro ao amigo.

\- Vejam quem chegou... – murmurou Derrick, lançando um sugestivo olhar às portas da taverna.

Acabavam de chegar, pois, Dafne Grengrass e suas amigas, Elizabeth Rosier e Olivia Carrow, as jovens mais belas de Slytherin, quiçá de toda a escola. Elizabeth possuía um longo cabelo negro e olhos cor de avelã num rosto de boneca, no qual se encontrava sempre um sorriso frio e um olhar superior para qualquer um que não julgasse em seu nível. Olivia, por sua vez, possuía cabelos encaracolados castanhos que adornavam a face aristocrática de belos olhos azuis, olhos estes que destilavam veneno ao contemplar o que ela chamava de Gryffindors descerebrados e Hufflepuffs inúteis.

E no momento em que os frios olhos acinzentados de Dafne reconheceram seus colegas em uma das mesas, um sorriso sutil apareceu no canto de seus lábios rosados e afastando os fios de cabelos louros do rosto de traços finos, ela fez um pequeno sinal para que suas amigas a seguissem.

\- Meus olhos foram ofuscados por tamanha beleza!

\- Cale a boca, Montague, elas estão chegando – Flint grunhiu, levantando-se com Derrick para apanham três cadeiras na mesa ao lado.

\- Olá meninos.

Enquanto Derrick, Flint e Montague sorriam feito idiotas e tentava conter o gaguejar nervoso ao cumprimentá-las, Adrian revirava os olhos e voltava a se concentrar em seu livro e Tom, por sua vez, suspirava mentalmente, perguntando-se se talvez não teria sido melhor trazer um de seus livros também, principalmente se isto pudesse afastar o irritante sorriso que, naquele momento, Dafne Grengrass dirigia a ele.

\- Como você está Tom? – a bela menina, que imediatamente havia se sentado na cadeira que fora colocada ao seu lado, piscava-lhe os cílios suavemente, num gesto que talvez ela considerasse ser cativante.

\- Bem.

\- Fez muitas compras?

\- Sim.

\- Oh... E você não achou ótimo a gente poder visitar Hogsmeade a partir de agora?

\- Uhum – murmurou com desinteresse, apreciando mais um gole da bebida.

\- Talvez nós pudéssemos vir juntos no próximo final de semana?

\- Não, eu prefiro vir sozinho – colocando o dinheiro para pagar sua bebida em cima da mesa, Tom se levantou e ofereceu um breve aceno aos demais – Eu vejo vocês na escola.

O perfume adocicado de Grengrass estava embrulhando seu estômago.

Merlin, aquela menina era tão irritante...

\- Ah, esse Tom, sempre tão simpático e sociável – Montague sorriu, mas logo engoliu em seco ao observar o olhar assassino de Dafne, que odiava ser ignorada.

Enquanto isso, no caminho de volta ao castelo, Tom acariciava levemente o espelho no bolso de sua túnica, imaginando o doce sorriso que certamente apareceria nos lábios de seu irmão ao contar-lhe das atrações que o famoso povoado mágico oferecia.

(Fim do Flashback)

\- Céus, nem me lembre, eu ainda tenho sapos de chocolate escondidos para evitar que Harry comesse todos e passasse mal.

Remus apenas riu divertido ajudando sua amiga a colocar os pequenos potes de geléias em cima da mesa, ao lado do cesto de pães diversificados.

\- Eu não acho que Tom deixaria Harry comer todos até passar mal.

\- Tem razão, Tom é muito protetor com o irmão.

\- Exato.

\- Na verdade – a bela mulher continuou – agora me lembro do dia em que Harry trouxe um coleguinha para casa e Tom ficou sabendo... Merlin, foi um sufoco...

\- Harry trouxe um amiguinho para casa? – perguntou genuinamente curioso.

\- Sim, no ano passado, mas apenas porque precisavam fazer um projeto em duplas para a aula de história...

(Flashback)

\- Você avisou sua mãe que hoje a tarde estaria em nossa casa, Alex?

\- Sim senhora, diretora.

\- Por favor, agora que estamos aqui fique a vontade e me chame de Lily – a bela mulher sorriu, convidando-o para entrar na casa.

\- Tudo bem, senhora Lily.

Alex Rhodes, um sorridente menino de dez anos de idade, cabelos castanhos e sorriso contagiante havia acabado de se mudar para Godric's Hollow e começara a estudar na sala de Harry, na quarta série. Alex não tinha muitos amigos, por isso, quando a professora de história havia selecionado as duplas para fazerem este projeto, seus olhos brilharam de expectativa ao ver que seu companheiro seria o silencioso menino de olhos verdes, com o qual sempre havia desejado conversar e assim, descobrir o motivo do ar entristecido que os belos olhos sempre conservavam e se possível, fazê-lo seu amigo.

\- Harry, leve-o para o seu quarto, acredito que vocês já tenham tudo o que precisam, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, mamãe – concordou o menor, guiando o coleguinha em direção à escada – É por aqui, Alex.

\- Com licença.

Quando Harry lhe avisara que precisaria trazer um colega para fazer um trabalho da escola, Lily habilmente havia lançado um feitiço para que em qualquer ocasião, os muggles que entrassem na casa não reparassem em nada fora do comum, como por exemplo, as fotos se movendo nos porta-retratos, ou os quadros cochichando uns com os outros na parede e outros detalhes com os quais famílias bruxas estavam acostumadas a conviver. A ruiva, é claro, não poderia negar sua animação com o fato de Harry estar interagindo com outra criança, ainda que por obrigação, e no momento em que os dois meninos haviam desaparecido para o quarto de Harry, ela imediatamente correu para preparar um delicioso lanche para eles.

No tapete de seu quarto, Harry já havia separado o isopor que usariam para fazer a maquete e agora, Alex retirava de sua mochila a cartolina e o gel de cabelo necessários para incrementar o projeto. Isto porque o trabalho em questão consistia em fazer uma réplica do período histórico que eles estavam estudando: o Egito antigo.

\- Será que três potes de gel darão para fazer o rio Nilo?

\- Acho que sim – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele havia gostado da idéia do gel para fazer o rio – A areia que eu peguei no parquinho da pracinha estão nestes dois baldes...

Era mentira, é claro. Seu pai havia conjurado toda a areia com um feitiço.

\- Perfeito!

Os dois então começaram a trabalhar tranquilamente na maquete, conversando sobre um ou outro detalhe a ser feito e a possível nota que deveriam ganhar. No entanto, Alex estava curioso. Ele havia ouvido falar que Harry tinha um irmão mais velho, que agora estava estudando num colégio interno na Irlanda e por isso, ele gostaria de saber com quem Harry brincava depois da escola:

\- Harry?

\- Hum... – o menor murmurou para indicar que estava ouvindo enquanto se concentrava nas pirâmides de cartolina que estava fazendo.

\- Com quem você costuma brincar depois da escola? Er... Quero dizer, seu irmão só volta para casa nas férias, né? Então, você costuma... Não sei, ficar sozinho?

\- Eu não fico sozinho – respondeu, franzindo o cenho – Meu irmão conversa comigo todas as noites.

\- Ele liga para você?

\- Ligar?... Hum... Sim, ele me liga e nós ficamos conversando até cair no sono.

Alex imaginou que o pai de Harry, assim como o seu, também devesse ficar bravo sempre que recebia a conta do telefone.

\- Mas ainda sim, você não pode sair para brincar com ele – insistiu o maior – Então, com quem você costuma brincar agora?

\- Eu... Não sei... – murmurou, os olhinhos se enchendo de lágrimas rapidamente ao pensar na distância que o separava de seu irmão, lágrimas que ele tentou esconder virando o rosto para encarar a cartolina laranja como se esta fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

\- Eu posso brincar com você! Eu gostaria muito, se você quiser... – comentou animado – Nós poderíamos ir à pracinha, tomar sorvete, eu tenho um monte de brinquedos legais, você precisa ver!

Harry apenas piscou, confuso.

No entanto, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, algo vibrou em cima da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama e seu nome foi chamado pela conhecida voz de seu irmão:

\- Harry? Você está aí, pequeno?

\- Tom! – os olhos do menor brilharam de alegria e sem qualquer explicação ao outro menino, Harry correu para apanhar o Espelho de Dois Sentidos – Olá, Tom!

\- Olá, pequeno, como você está?

\- Nossa, eu nunca tinha visto um telefone desses... – Alex murmurou em voz alta, impressionado com o telefone que se parecia a um espelho e mostrava a imagem de quem estava ligando. Talvez fosse uma nova invenção japonesa, seu pai sempre dizia que os japoneses inventavam coisas incríveis – É muito legal!

\- Quem está aí, Harry? – a voz de Tom, de repente, havia endurecido.

\- Ah, seu nome é Alex, ele estuda na minha...

\- E o que ele está fazendo aí? – seu irmão o cortou, visivelmente irritado com a presença do outro garoto.

\- Nós precisávamos fazer um trabalho para a escola, ele estuda na minha sala e a professora de história mandou todos os alunos fazerem uma maquete do antigo Egito em duplas – explicou rapidamente, preocupado que seu irmão fosse ficar chateado com ele – Eu juro que não estávamos brincando ou algo assim...

\- Ok, pequeno, está tudo bem – sussurrou com a voz mais calma – Está tudo bem agora, mas você poderia fazer um favor para mim?

\- Sim, é claro.

\- Desça e chame a mamãe, eu preciso falar com ela.

\- Certo, eu volto já, Tom.

\- Obrigado, pequeno.

O espelho havia sido colocado em cima da cama e ao ouvir os passinhos de seu irmão se afastarem no corredor, Tom não pensou duas vezes e se dirigiu ao garoto que tinha a audácia de invadir o quarto que compartilhava com menor:

\- Alex, não é mesmo?

\- O que? Oh, sim, eu me chamo Alex – murmurou, olhando para o menino mais velho, cujo olhar possuía uma obscura sombra avermelhada, sem se atrever a encostar no moderno telefone que provavelmente havia custado uma fortuna – Você é o irmão...?

\- Escute aqui, garoto, mas preste atenção porque eu não pretendo repetir minhas palavras – advertiu friamente – Fique longe do meu irmão.

\- O que...?

\- Caso contrário, assim que eu colocar os pés em Godric's Hollow novamente, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer será descobrir onde você mora, torturar o papai e a mamãe na frente dos seus olhos até que você implore por uma morte rápida para eles e então, eu vou fazer você se arrepender do dia que ousou falar com o meu irmão, entendeu? Cada pequena unha, cada fio de cabelo, cada pedacinho de pele sentirá uma dor que você sequer pode imaginar, uma dor com a qual nem mesmo a maldição Cruciatus poderia se comparar. Será que eu fui claro?

\- Maldição...O que? Você é louco? – gritou, mas de repente suas pernas estavam tão fracas que ele não conseguiu nem mesmo correr para fora do quarto e caiu no chão, ao lado da maquete quase pronta, ouvindo as seguintes e cruéis palavras de Tom:

\- Eu não sou louco, porque loucos não sabem o que querem. Loucos não se importam com muggles nojentos ameaçando a segurança de seus irmãos. Eu não sou louco, porque loucos não sentiriam prazer ao exterminar com um verme feito você. Não, loucos não poderiam fazê-lo sofrer como eu posso.

\- E-Eu... Eu...

\- Então, para a sua segurança, FIQUE LONGE DELE.

Naquele exato momento, Harry e sua mãe adentravam no quarto, a tempo de contemplar a imagem de um menino com o rosto pálido de medo, tremendo, encolhido no chão. Lily, que havia escutado claramente as últimas palavras de Tom, não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar a varinha e lançar um poderoso feitiço de desmaio no menino, que ao acordar, provavelmente pensaria que tudo não havia passado de um sonho... Ou de um pesadelo, na pior das hipóteses.

\- Tom, o que você fez para o menino?

\- Nada, mas o que você acha que está fazendo, mãe? Deixando Harry se aproximar dessas crianças... Pode ser perigoso!

\- Do que você está falando, meu filho? Harry precisa interagir um pouco com...

\- Não, não precisa! Você está sendo irresponsável e negligente deixando que ele se exponha a estes muggles nojentos!

\- THOMAS CHARLUS POTTER! – ela gritou, escandalizada – Com quem você pensa que está falando?

Os olhos de Tom, a partir da imagem no espelho, apenas se estreitaram friamente, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, uma voz pequena e chorosa o interrompeu:

\- Não brigue com ele, mamãe – Harry murmurou, sentando-se na cama e trazendo o espelho para junto ao peito, num gesto cheio de ternura – Tom só está cuidando de mim, ele sabe que eu não gosto de brincar com as crianças da escolinha, então não fique brava.

Suspirando, a ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça e resolveu deixar seus dois filhos sozinhos, levitando o desmaiado corpo de Alex para a sala de estar, onde poderia verificar se seria necessário lançar no pobre menino um Obliviate.

\- Tom...? – murmurou a voz pequena.

\- Estou aqui – respondeu do espelho – Eu estou aqui, Harry, vai ficar tudo bem agora.

\- Eu sei, obrigado.

E naquele momento, as belas esmeraldas recobravam o brilho, contemplando o sorriso suave que seu irmão lhe oferecia:

\- Então, pequeno, conte-me sobre o seu dia.

\- Bem, a professora de história mandou a turma fazer esse projeto...

Estava tudo bem agora.

Estava tudo bem. Porque os dois estavam sozinhos novamente.

Mais tarde, quando o pobre Alex acordasse, ele se lembraria do pesadelo com um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, sob o brilho de uma luz verde-esmeralda mortal, que ele não conseguia reconhecer.

E depois disso, ele já não tentaria se aproximar do menino cujos olhos lhe recordavam tanto esta perigosa luz.

(Fim do Flashback)

\- Esse menino, Alex, ficou bem depois disso? – Remus perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim, ele pensou que havia sido apenas um pesadelo, mas eu confesso que gostaria de saber o que Tom fez para deixá-lo naquele estado.

\- Nós dois sabemos que Tom sempre foi excelente com as palavras e sem dúvida, ele não hesitaria em usá-las da pior maneira se isto significasse proteger o irmão.

\- Eu sei e tenho medo disso – suspirou – Tenho medo do dia em que ele pense que apenas palavras não são o suficiente.

\- Não acho que Tom poderia machucar alguém.

\- Pare defender Harry?

\- Bem, nesse caso... – o lobisomem suspirou, ajudando-o Lily a colocar os pratos na mesa – Acho que resta-nos apenas orientá-los no caminho certo.

Com um breve aceno, a ruiva chamou seus filhos da porta da cozinha:

\- Meninos, venham comer!

\- Estamos indo, mamãe – respondeu a alegre voz de Harry – Droga, morri de novo.

\- Eu não sei por que você insiste em jogar esse jogo se nunca consegue acertar os zumbis...

Harry apenas mostrou a língua para o irmão, que arrepiou seus cabelos, divertido. E logo os dois se sentaram com os adultos:

\- Tudo parece uma delícia, mãe.

\- Ora, então não deixe esfriar, Tom, pegue logo um pedaço de bolo – a ruiva sorriu, servindo um generoso copo de suco para cada um dos meninos.

-x-

Na semana seguinte, o aniversário de onze anos de Harry foi comemorado em grande estilo com a ida de James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Tom e Harry para uma das propriedades que a família Potter possuía ao sul do País de Gales: uma mansão não muito grande, mas ricamente decorada por um vasto jardim, com a maior parte de sua estrutura forjada em mármore branco e seus elegantes móveis de puro carvalho real, nos quais não havia sequer um grama de poeira, devido ao esmero dos elfos domésticos da família, que viviam e cuidavam da mansão.

Eles passaram cinco dias na bela casa e no dia 31 de julho fizeram um grande piquenique às margens da piscina, com direito a um enorme bolo de chocolate confeitado com onze velinhas a serem sopradas pelo menor, que obviamente adorou e logo se lambuzou com o seu pedaço do bolo – após dar o primeiro pedaço para seu irmão, é claro. Agora, de volta a Godric's Hollow, Harry estava mais ansioso do que nunca para receber sua carta de Hogwarts, por esse motivo, quando todos apreciavam seu café naquela bela manhã de sol e uma coruja de repente interrompeu na janela, o menino de olhos verdes foi o primeiro a saltar de sua cadeira e correr para o animal de plumagem escura:

\- Vejam! Vejam! É a minha carta!

\- Então, abra-a querido – Lily sorriu, assistindo com evidente interesse o desenrolar do pergaminho:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore  
(ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro, bruxo chefe, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos).

Prezado Sr. Harry Potter.

Temos o prazer de informar que o senhor tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.  
O ano letivo começa dia 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de agosto, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall  
(diretora substituta).

Harry leu em voz alta, o sorriso radiante ainda em seu rosto infantil.

\- Isso é maravilhoso, querido.

\- Sim, campeão, meus parabéns.

Mas o menor ignorou completamente as palavras carinhosas de seus pais e correu para o colo do irmão, que o encarava com um sorriso igualmente radiante e os olhos castanhos cintilando com as esperanças e a alegria renovadas, pois agora poderia voltar a contemplar o doce sorriso de seu irmão caçula todos os dias.

\- Eu consegui Tom! Eu vou para Hogwarts com você!

\- Eu sei, pequeno, isto é maravilhoso... – murmurou, abraçando-o apertado.

Lily e James, por sua vez, trocaram um olhar divertido:

\- O que acham de fazermos uma visita ao Beco Diagonal então, meninos? – James sugeriu com um alegre sorriso – Podemos comprar o que Harry e Tom precisarão para este ano e depois almoçar no Caldeirão Furado ou em algum lugar de Londres muggle.

\- Ótima idéia – concordou Lily e na mesma hora, Harry e Tom correram ao andar de cima para se arrumarem para o passeio em família.

\- Eu só espero que ele fique em Gryffindor.

\- James...

\- Er... Quero dizer... Estou brincando, Lily, você sabe que eu amarei meus filhos independente da casa em que estejam.

\- Hum.

\- Mas dois filhos crescendo no ninho das cobras seria cruel demais para o meu pobre coração Gryffindor – murmurou.

\- Disse alguma coisa? – a ruiva o perfurou com um perigoso olhar.

\- Não, querida, impressão sua.

-x-

O Beco Diagonal parecia mais cheio do que nunca. Magos e bruxas circulavam pelas ruas estreitavam e entravam e saíam das lojas carregando um grande número de sacolas, com suas roupas e chapéus coloridos, fazendo aquela manhã de sábado parecer um longo e estressante dia para Tom, que agora segurava com firmeza a mão de seu irmão para que o menor não se perdesse em meio ao tumulto.

\- Meninos, seu pai e eu precisamos passar em Gringotes primeiro, vocês querem vir conosco ou preferem começar a fazer as compras?

\- Nós preferimos começar com as compras – Tom respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, você está com o dinheiro que eu dei?

\- Sim.

\- Perfeito, então comecem pelas túnicas e depois nos encontrem na livraria, enquanto isso seu pai e eu providenciaremos o caldeirão, os frascos, o telescópio e a balança no boticário.

\- Ok.

\- Eu ainda acho tão injusto que ele não possa levar uma vassoura...

Ignorando o lamento de seu pai, Harry e Tom seguiram para a loja "Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões". E enquanto Tom esperava pelo irmão folheando uma revista qualquer, Harry se encontrava nos fundos da loja em cima de um banquinho para que a mulher tirasse suas medidas.

\- Hogwarts também? – perguntou um garoto louro de bonitos olhos acinzentados que estava em cima de outro banquinho, logo ao seu lado, com vestes compridas a serem feitas a barra.

\- Sim.

\- Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas – disse o garoto. Tinha uma voz de tédio, mas seu olhar parecia interessado em observar Harry – Depois vou levá-los para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corrida. Não vejo porque os alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras individuais.

\- Meu pai também não entende isso – deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você tem uma vassoura?

\- Sim, ganhei uma Nimbus 2000 de aniversário do meu padrinho.

\- Uau... – murmurou impressionado – Estou há séculos pedindo uma Nimbus para o meu pai, mas minha mãe acha que é muito rápida, mesmo que eu saiba voar muito bem, é claro.

\- É meio que uma tradição, meu padrinho sempre nos dá uma vassoura de aniversário e como eu fiz onde anos, ele disse que precisava ser uma vassoura especial.

\- Que legal, meu padrinho só me dá livros e ingredientes para poções – comentou, revirando os olhos.

Madame Malkin, porém, interrompeu a conversa dos dois garotos ao afirmar que ambos os conjuntos de vestes já estavam prontos e que o de Harry já havia sido entregue ao seu irmão.

\- Bem vejo você em Hogwarts, suponho – Harry murmurou e com um pequeno aceno, correu para fora da loja, onde seu irmão o esperava:

\- Temos as roupas e nossos pais cuidarão do caldeirão e dos frascos antes de procurarmos os livros, isso nos deixa...

\- Com a varinha – Harry sorriu, enquanto puxava o maior em direção a loja estreita no final da rua, cujas letras de ouro descascadas diziam "Olivaras: Artesão de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C".

Um sininho tocou em algum lugar quando os dois entraram e logo uma voz suave ressoou pela loja sombria:

\- Boa tarde.

\- Olá, viemos comprar uma varinha para o meu irmão – Tom informou com um ar de poucos amigos, rodeando o menor com seus braços, sob o vigilante olhar do homem de idade.

\- Ah, sim – disse Olivaras – Achei que ia vê-lo em breve. Harry Potter. Faz três anos desde que vocês dois entraram nessa loja e você comprou sua primeira varinha, Tom. Pena de Fênix, trinta e quatro centímetros, feita de teixo. Uma varinha poderosa... Muito poderosa...

Olivaras chegou mais perto de Harry, que se escondeu sutilmente atrás do irmão, desejando que o homem piscasse, pois aqueles olhos prateados lhe davam um pouco de medo. Tom apenas o abraçou mais forte. E Olivaras sorriu, um sorriso peculiar, de quem sabia exatamente qual varinha escolheria o menino.

Depois de sumir por entre as estantes de estojos de varinhas, o velho homem regressou com um estojo azul escuro, empoeirado, do qual retirou uma varinha:

\- Aqui está.

\- Você não deveria medir sua mão primeiro? – Tom perguntou com astúcia.

\- Não será preciso, vamos senhor Potter, experimente.

Harry apanhou a varinha e no instante seguinte, sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu-a acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como fogos de artifício muggle, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes. Tom sorriu orgulhoso do menor, mas ainda sem entender como Olivaras sabia qual varinha lhe dar.

\- Ora, ora, eu disse ao senhor, senhor Potter, três anos atrás, que chagada à hora sua varinha estaria esperando pelo senhor aqui – sorriu, encarando-o com aqueles olhos claros – Esta varinha, vinte e oito centímetros, feita de azevinho e pena de fênix é uma excelente varinha. E a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha produziu apenas mais uma pena, que se encontra aqui mesmo nesta loja, no bolso da túnica de seu irmão.

\- Nossas varinhas são irmãs? – perguntou Tom, impressionado.

\- Exato.

\- Uau, isso é incrível Tom!

\- Sim... – murmurou, abraçando o menor, que sorria radiante. Em seu peito, o coração dava aceleradas batidas e por mais piegas que soasse em sua própria mente, Tom só podia imaginar que aquilo era obra do destino. De seu destino, que estaria sempre entrelaçado ao de Harry, ainda que agora ele não soubesse as exatas proporções desta afirmação tão simples.

Depois de sair da loja, Tom e Harry seguiam para encontrar seus pais na livraria, quando de repente uma voz animada os interrompeu:

\- Hey, Tom!

\- Merlin, eu não mereço isso... – o maior sussurrou para si.

\- Poxa, se a gente tivesse combinado não teria dado tão certo de nos encontrar aqui, não é mesmo Adrian?

\- Sim, Montague, quanta sorte a nossa – o aludido replicou com sarcasmos, abraçando cuidadosamente um novo caldeirão que havia comprado para a aula de poções.

\- Quem são esses, Tom? – Harry perguntou em seu ouvido.

\- Eu não acredito! Esse é o seu irmãozinho? – exclamou Montague – Finalmente eu posso conhecê-lo!

Com um grunhido de advertência, Tom puxou o menor para os seus braços, encarando os dois Slytherins perigosamente:

\- Harry, conheça Pucey e Montague, eles estudam comigo em Hogwarts.

\- Oh, é deles que você sempre reclama?

\- Exatamente.

\- Poxa, Tom, não seja tão ruim... – suspirou Montague, dirigindo-se a Harry com o seu melhor sorriso enquanto observava descaradamente a famosa cicatriz – É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, Harry.

\- Obrigado. E igualmente, suponho.

Adrian também lançava um olhar ao pequeno raio esculpido na testa no menino, com mais discrição, mas igualmente curioso a respeito da cicatriz que fizera o irmão de Tom famoso por sobreviver à maldição assassina.

\- Eu vejo vocês em Hogwarts – afirmou Tom, puxando o irmão para longe dos dois abutres.

Se esses dois já estavam tão interessados na cicatriz que havia garantido fama indesejada ao menor, Tom não queria nem imaginar como seriam as outras crianças em Hogwarts.

Por sorte, ele estaria lá para protegê-lo.

-x-

O dia 1º de Setembro nunca amanhecera tão ensolarado, bonito e contagiante, como os semblantes de Harry e Tom, que naquele exato momento, cruzavam a parede de pedra da Estação King's Cross para chegar à plataforma 9 ¾ como faziam todos os anos, de mãos dadas, mas agora com um sorriso animado em seus lábios. Logo atrás seus pais os seguiam, James guiando o carrinho com o malão de Tom e a gaiola de Hades, que olhava venenosamente para o patriarca da família Potter, antes de regressar o olhar interessado para bela coruja branca no carrinho ao seu lado. Carrinho este que Lily dirigia, levando o malão de Harry e a gaiola com sua nova coruja, Edwiges, que piava contente para Hades.

Como sempre, o local estava abarrotado de crianças e adolescentes se despedindo de suas famílias. E Lily, naquele momento, deixou um suspiro angustiado escapar:

\- Merlin, meus dois filhos indo para Hogwarts...

\- Querida, você está bem?

\- Não, James! Eu já estou sentindo os efeitos da síndrome do ninho vazio.

\- Síndrome do que? – perguntou preocupado – Você quer aparatar para St. Mungus?

Mas a bela mulher apenas revirou os olhos e se dirigiu aos seus filhos com um doce sorriso, colocando um delicado beijo na testa de cada um:

\- Comportem-se direitinho, está bem?

\- Sim, mamãe – responderam em coro.

\- E você trate de cuidar bem do seu irmãozinho, Tom.

Este apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais para ser dito. E Lily balançou a cabeça, divertida, pois ela mesma sabia que não havia ninguém melhor para cuidar de seu filho caçula.

\- Divirtam-se, meninos – James bagunçou os cabelos de cada um, ganhando um olhar irritado de Tom e um sorriso brilhante de Harry – Você está com os galeões que eu dei para a viagem, Tom?

\- Estou e já é o bastante.

Naquele momento, o Expresso Hogwarts anunciou a partida. E rapidamente, Harry e Tom se despediram de seus pais e correram para encontrar um vagão vazio, deixando uma preocupada Lily com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorridente James acenando tranqüilo.

\- Acalme-se, Lil, eles vão ficar bem.

\- Eu sei disso – com um pequeno sorriso, Lily observou a locomotiva vermelha se afastar pelos trilhos.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Tom acabavam de achar um compartimento vazio, que o maior imediatamente trancou com poderosos feitiços para que ninguém os incomodasse, sentando-se em seguida num dos confortáveis bancos azuis escuros. Harry, por sua vez, logo se sentou no colo de Tom, apoiando confortavelmente a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto seu rosto exibia um leve sorriso:

\- Eu nem acredito que estou indo com você para Hogwarts.

\- Pode acreditar, pequeno – sussurrou, afagando os cabelos macios – Eu disse a você que nós voltaríamos a ficar juntos.

\- Eu trouxe o espelho.

\- Eu também – sorriu, vendo que ambos haviam pensado da mesma forma. Caso Harry fosse selecionado para outra casa, ao anoitecer poderiam se falar pelo Espelho de Dois Sentidos, isto até Tom ingressar no sexto ano e com suas maravilhosas notas, virar monitor chefe, momento em que teria o seu próprio quarto, no qual poderia dividir suas noites com seu amado irmão caçula.

Desviando o olhar para a bonita paisagem da janela, Harry suspirou sonolento, sentindo-se seguro e feliz nos braços do irmão:

\- Como Hogwarts é?

\- Eu já contei todos os detalhes para você.

\- Conte de novo, por favor.

\- Está bem – sorrindo, Tom começou o relato, sem nunca abandonar as suaves carícias – O Salão Principal é iluminado por milhares de velas...

-x-

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Harry estremeceu nos braços do irmão, o ar frio da noite esvoaçando levemente a túnica de seu uniforme escolar. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e Harry ouviu uma voz rouca desconhecida:

\- Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!

\- Você está bem, pequeno?

\- Estou sim, Tom.

\- Certo – sorriu o maior, bagunçando levemente os cabelos macios – Nós precisamos nos separar agora, mas nos veremos novamente no Salão Principal. Eu devo pegar uma das carruagens e você seguirá o meio-gigante até os barcos, com os alunos do primeiro ano, está bem?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?

Harry sorriu levemente ao sentir os lábios do irmão em sua testa e a contra gosto se afastou para seguir o homem enorme que balançava a lâmpada sobre suas cabeças. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, os alunos do primeiro ano logo se depararam com a margem de um grande lago escuro. No alto de um penhasco, a imagem do imponente castelo se erguia.

\- Só quatro em cada barco! – gritou o homem, apontando para os barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry se viu dentro de um dos barcos acompanhado de um garoto ruivo, uma menina de emaranhados cabelos castanhos e um menino de semblante amedrontado que abraçava seu sapo de estimação.

\- Todos acomodados? – gritou o meio-gigante, que tinha um barco só para si – Então... Vamos!

Logo os barquinhos seguiram a uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde os alunos desembarcaram e subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna brilhante, e desembocaram finalmente num gramado fofo e úmido à sombra do castelo. Depressa, pois, as crianças e o guarda-caça subiram por uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno de uma enorme porta de carvalho. Quando a porta se abriu, uma bruxa de vestes escuras e rosto muito severo apareceu:

\- Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall – informou o meio-gigante.

\- Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

No instante seguinte, as crianças acompanhavam a professora pelo piso de pedra e durante o trajeto, Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita. Imediatamente, imaginou o sorriso carinhoso de seu irmão, que deveria estar lá dentro esperando por ele.

\- Bem vindos a Hogwarts – disse McGonagall, fazendo com que todos parassem às portas do Salão Principal – O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas vocês serão selecionados por casas. Tenham em mente que enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família, seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, mas seus erros a farão perder. No final do ano, a casa com maior número de pontos receberá a Taça das Casas.

Um olhar amargo apareceu em seu rosto, como se ela não ganhasse a prestigiosa Taça há muito tempo.

\- As casas para as quais vocês poderão ser selecionados se chamam Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin – informou solenemente – Dentro de instantes a cerimônia de seleção vai se realizar na presença de toda a escola, enquanto isso esperem aqui.

O olhar dela demorou alguns instantes na cicatriz de Harry antes de deixá-los sozinhos e sumir pelo corredor obscuro.

\- Em qual casa você acha que vai ficar? – o menino ruivo que havia viajado com Harry num dos barcos, apresentando-se como Rony Weasley, perguntou curioso.

\- Não sei – respondeu com sinceridade.

\- Para mim tanto faz, contanto que não seja em Slytherin.

\- E por que isso? – Harry franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

\- Ora, você não sabia? Todos os bruxos maus e aqueles que praticam magia negra são ou foram de Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin foi um dos piores bruxos que já existiu e todos que acabam em sua casa se tornam maus.

\- Isso é mentira! – replicou furioso – O meu irmão está em Slytherin e ele é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci!

\- Mas... – o ruivo, porém, foi interrompido por uma voz arrastada:

\- É verdade o que estão dizendo? – o menino loiro de olhos acinzentados que Harry havia encontrado na loja Madame Malkin parou na frente dos dois – Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu à maldição da morte veio para Hogwarts?

Todos os olhares imediatamente se voltaram para Harry.

\- Eu sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – apresentou-se com uma reverência educada. Rony, porém, deixou escapar uma risadinha ao ouvir o nome de Draco.

\- Do que você está rindo?

\- Eu? Não, de nada.

\- Bem, vejamos. Expressão vazia, vestes surradas de segunda mão... Você deve ser um Weasley, não é mesmo?

Com um sorriso arrogante, Draco voltou-se para Harry:

\- Logo você irá perceber que algumas famílias são melhores do que as outras, Harry, deixe-me ajudá-lo a conhecer Hogwarts – ofereceu, estendo-lhe a mão.

\- Não é educado rir das pessoas, Rony – Harry repreendeu e então, pegou a mão que lhe fora estendida – Muito prazer, Draco. Eu confesso que não sei realmente se algumas famílias são melhores do que as outras, mas tenho certeza de que algumas pessoas são melhores sim.

O herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy pareceu ponderar a resposta e então, sorriu com superioridade para Rony, que os encarava com um olhar obscuro. E sem pensar duas vezes, Harry seguiu seu novo amigo deixando o garoto ruivo sozinho:

\- Em qual casa você acha que vai ficar Draco?

\- Slytherin, é claro.

\- Vamos andando agora – disse a voz enérgica de McGonagall, que havia voltado – Façam uma fila e me sigam.

Quando todos cruzaram as portas duplas e adentraram no Salão Principal, uma imagem esplêndida lhes fora oferecida. O lugar era exatamente como Tom sempre havia descrito: iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. E onde Harry reconheceu o orgulhoso olhar de seu irmão mais velho, sentado ao centro da mesa das serpentes, ao lado de Pucey e Montague. No outro extremo do salão havia uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores e logo Harry se deparou com o sorriso que Remus lhe lançava e o olhar interessado do melhor amigo de sua mãe, Severus Snape.

\- É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em "Hogwarts, uma história" – informou a menina de emaranhados cabelos castanhos ao seu lado.

\- Eu sei, meu irmão já leu este livro para mim. É muito legal, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, é muito instrutivo! – sorriu animada.

Levando os alunos do primeiro ano à frente da mesa dos professores, McGonagall posicionou um chapéu velho em cima de um banquinho de madeira de quatro pés e retirou do bolso de suas vestes um pergaminho comprido:

\- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes, vocês colocarão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Susan Bones!

Uma garota de rosto rosado saiu aos tropeços da fila, colocou o chapéu, que lhe afundou ao meio dos olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...

\- Hufflepuff! – anunciou o chapéu.

\- Hermione Granger!

Hermione, a menina de cabelos castanhos ao seu lado, respirou fundo e seguiu para o banquinho onde a professora colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça:

\- Gryffindor!

Harry aplaudiu, junto com a segunda mesa à direita, para onde a menina correu.

\- Anthony Goldstein!

\- Ravenclaw!

\- Draco Malfoy!

Com um olhar interessado, Harry observou o chapéu mal tocar os cabelos loiros de seu amigo antes de anunciar:

\- Slytherin!

\- Rony Weasley!

\- Gryffindor! – anunciou o chapéu e Harry fez uma pequena careta.

Faltavam poucas pessoas. Nott... Parkinson... Finnigan... Bott..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil... E então, finalmente:

\- Harry Potter!

Quando Harry se adiantou ao banquinho, correu um burburinho por todo o salão, mas o menino sentiu apenas o interessado olhar de seu irmão em sua nuca.

Tom estava lá...

Tom estava esperando por ele...

Não importava a casa para a qual fosse selecionado... Tom sempre estaria lá para ele.

A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu cair sobre seus olhos foi o sorriso encorajador que seu irmão lhe oferecia. Em seguida, só viu a escuridão de um forro de cetim.

\- Difícil... Muito difícil. Bastante coragem, vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento e astúcia. E a necessidade de proteger aqueles que ama... Ou melhor, aquele que ama... Onde vou colocá-lo?

Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e esperou pacientemente. Ele não se importava.

\- Vejo que independente da casa em que você esteja sempre seguirá o seu coração... Bom, muito bom... Será essa a oportunidade de acabar com uma rivalidade milenar?... Bem, só nos resta tentar:

\- Gryffindor! – anunciou o chapéu. E Harry apenas sorriu, imaginando que seu pai ficaria feliz. Mas ao invés de correr para a mesa que o aplaudia, o menino de belos olhos esmeraldas correu para a mesa onde uniformes verde e prata se destacavam e sem a menor cerimônia, sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão, aproveitando o espaço aberto por Montague.

O Salão Principal inteiro parecia chocado.

Um recém selecionado leão acabava de se sentar à mesa das serpentes.

\- Tom, veja, papai ficará feliz.

\- De fato, pequeno – sorriu o maior, afagando os cabelos do irmão e lançando um olhar de advertência para os demais Slytherin, que se calaram rapidamente.

\- Olá Draco!

\- Harry – cumprimentou o loiro, sentado nas proximidades de Harry, mas logo engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar ao observar o semblante perigoso de Tom.

A cerimônia de seleção foi concluída rapidamente, assim como o discurso de boas vindas do diretor, que ao sugerir que todos começassem a comer o delicioso jantar, percebeu os murmúrios que ainda rondavam o salão devido à presença de Harry Potter na mesa das serpentes:

\- Ora, ora, Harry, sua idéia foi sensacional – exclamou Dumbledore chamando a atenção de todos – Eu digo que hoje nós devemos comer numa mesa diferente... Isso mesmo! Vamos fazer novas amizades!

Com um olhar perplexo, todos observaram o excêntrico diretor se sentar à mesa Hufflepuff, em meio aos alunos do segundo ano, que pareciam curiosos e assustados. Mas logo alguns estudantes que tinham amigos em outras casas foram se sentar em suas mesas e o barulho de conversas alegres interrompeu no lugar. Remus também se juntou à mesa das serpentes, em frente aos seus afilhados, McGonagall caminhou solenemente para se sentar entre os Gryffindors do quinto ano e logo todos os professores se juntavam às mesas de suas casas. Exceto Snape, é claro, que preferiu o sossego da mesa dos professores, assim como o professor de Runas Antigas recém contratado, Quirinus Quirrell.

\- Do que você está rindo, Remus? – Harry perguntou curioso, deixando o irmão colocar mais algumas batatas em seu prato.

\- Bem, digamos que você mal colocou os pés em Hogwarts e já começou a revolucionar a dinâmica entre as casas.

Harry não pareceu entender.

Mas ao seu lado, Tom sorria divertido:

\- Uma coisa é certa, pequeno, os dias serão bem mais animados com você aqui.

Naquela noite, Harry e Tom se separaram apenas no momento em que os monitores começaram a levar os alunos do primeiro ano para conhecer seus dormitórios, mas Tom prometeu que no dia seguinte buscaria o menor na Torre Gryffindor para tomarem café da manhã juntos e dando-lhe a senha das masmorras, disse a Harry que deveria procurá-lo sempre que fosse preciso.

Começava uma nova vida em Hogwarts.

Era o que dois irmãos pensavam, com um honesto sorriso.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo:

-É Leviôôôsa... E não Leviosááá... – burlou-se o ruivo – É sério, ela é um pesadelo, deve ser por isso que não tem amigos.

\- E você é um idiota – Harry replicou irritado, correndo para alcançar a chorosa menina de emaranhados cabelos castanhos.

-x-


	7. Capítulo 7

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Harry saiu da torre Gryffindor na manhã seguinte, um alegre sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao ver que seu irmão o esperava pacientemente do lado de fora para levá-lo ao salão principal. Na mesa das serpentes, Harry desfrutou de suas panquecas enquanto sorria debilmente para um curioso Adrian, que não parava de olhá-lo de soslaio, e um inoportuno Montague, cujas perguntas irritantes a respeito de sua "vida como celebridade" eram respondidas por grunhidos perigosos de Tom. E quando Tom o acompanhou a entrada da sala de Transfiguração para sua primeira aula, Harry agradeceu em silêncio, sabendo que sem a companhia do irmão se perderia facilmente naquele imenso castelo.

Havendo ainda poucas pessoas na sala, Harry se sentou ao lado de uma menina que parecia afoita tentando decorar cada palavra do livro em suas mãos.

\- Olá - cumprimentou ele.

\- Oh, desculpe - ela olhou para cima - Olá, sou Hermione Granger.

\- Harry Potter.

Os olhos castanhos voaram imediatamente para sua cicatriz. Mas voltaram depressa ao livro de Transfiguração:

\- Uma matéria fascinante, não acha? Sabia que vamos aprender a transformar almofadas em sofás inteiros?

\- Parece bem interessante - sorriu - É a matéria favorita de minha mãe.

\- Seus pais são mágicos?

\- Sim.

\- Oh...

\- Os seus não são?

\- Não - murmurou desconfortável.

\- Então você terá muitas coisas legais para mostrar a eles depois - comentou com simplicidade. E um sorriso alegre voltou aos lábios da menina:

\- Mas não podemos fazer magia fora de Hogwarts.

\- Ah, é mesmo - riram.

Depois de Transfiguração, Harry e Hermione seguiram juntos para a segunda aula do dia: Poções. Esta era numa das salas de aula das masmorras, onde era mais frio do que a parte social do castelo e daria arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta. E Harry logo entendeu porque seu irmão dizia que o salão comunal Slytherin, mesmo com os feitiços de aquecimento, permanecia frio e sombrio. Ao entrar na sala, Harry logo avistou Draco e uma menina morena de cabelos chanel e se sentou ao seu lado com um alegre sorriso:

\- Olá Draco.

\- Harry - cumprimentou o loiro - Esta é Pansy Parkinson.

\- Olá Pansy.

\- Olá Harry, você ainda é mais bonito pessoalmente - a menina sorriu. Não buscava sua atenção ou possuía qualquer interesse romântico nele, mas apenas fazia uma observação natural.

\- Er... Obrigado... Esta é Hermione Granger.

\- Olá - murmurou a menina, desconfortável com o olhar dos dois Slytherins.

\- Granger? - repetiu Pansy.

\- Uma sangue-ruim?

\- Draco! - Harry gritou horrorizado. Por sorte, ainda não havia muitos alunos na sala - Não diga uma coisa dessas! É ofensivo!

\- E-Eu...

\- Minha mãe é nascida-muggle também! E ela é brilhante!

\- E-Eu... Quero dizer... - Draco piscou várias vezes, confuso. Ele havia aprendido a vida inteira a desprezar o que seu pai chamava de "sangues-ruins": seres inferiores e indignos de possuir magia. Mas agora, Harry Potter, o menino que sobrevivera à maldição assassina, afirmava que sua própria mãe era um desses sangues-ruins. E que chamá-los assim era ofensivo. E ele queria ser amigo de Harry. Ele queria muito mesmo ser amigo do belo menino de olhos esmeraldas - Eu sinto muito, Grange... Er... Hermione.

\- Sente-se aqui, Hermione, e diga-me que feitiços você usa neste cabelo - demandou Pansy, sorrindo para a confusa menina - Precisamos de uma série de encantamentos urgentes para deixá-lo a altura de sua beleza.

Oferecendo um pequeno sorriso para Draco, o menor observou a dramática entrada de Severus Snape na sala assustando a maioria dos alunos desavisados. E Snape, como McGonagall, começou a aula fazendo a chamada e, como McGonagall, parou no nome de Harry.

\- Ah, sim - disse baixinho - Harry Potter. A nossa nova celebridade.

\- Olá Tio Sev!

A sala inteira engasgou. E o professor sentiu um tique de irritação se formar em seu olho esquerdo:

\- Harry, o que eu disse sobre me chamar assim em Hogwarts?

\- Que eu perderia dez pontos cada vez que fizesse isso.

\- Exato. Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor - grunhiu - E agora vamos voltar para a ciência sutil do preparo de poções que eu francamente não espero que mentes simplórias como a de vocês entendam.

Com um sorrisinho divertido, sob o olhar assombrado de toda a sala, Harry começou a anotar as palavras que Severus escrevia na lousa.

-x-

Na saída da aula, Tom mais uma vez estava a sua espera para levá-lo ao salão principal. E Harry não poderia estar mais contente com a companhia seu irmão, o qual parecia ter decorado seu caderno de horários melhor do que ele mesmo. O almoço em questão apenas confirmava o quão talentosos eram os elfos da escola e Harry não pôde negar quando Tom encheu seu prato de espaguete ao molho de cream cheese e tiras de alcatra. E na hora da sobremesa, um generoso pedaço de torta de chocolate com morangos foi colocado em seu prato.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que Tom pudesse ser atencioso com alguém - comentou Flint.

\- Se por atencioso você quer dizer obsessivo - divertiu-se Montague - o pobre garoto não pode nem escolher o que irá comer.

\- Cale a boca, Montague.

\- Ele sabe o que gosto - Harry respondeu simplesmente, lambuzando-se com a torta sob o olhar divertido dos Slytherins, que obviamente não falaram mais nada ao notar uma perigosa sombra avermelhada no olhar de Tom.

Naquele momento, as corujas começaram a chegar com a nova edição do Profeta Diário e quando o papel enrolado caiu nas mãos de Tom este logo entendeu o burburinho que havia começado por todo o salão:

O CASO GRINGOTES

Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de agosto, que se acredita ter sido trabalho dos bruxos das trevas, os quais vêm sendo caçados pelos Aurores incansavelmente desde seu último ataque ao metrô muggle anos atrás.  
Os duendes de Gringotes insistem que nada foi roubado, pois o cofre fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.  
"O objeto cobiçado pelos bruxos das trevas já havia sido levado para o local mais seguro do Mundo Mágico", disse um porta-voz mais tarde.

\- O local mais seguro do mundo mágico... - Harry murmurou, lendo a notícia ao seu lado.

\- Hogwarts - afirmou Tom.

\- De fato. Papai disse que não há lugar mais seguro, lembra-se?

\- Sim.

Contudo, uma inoportuna presença interrompeu a divagação dos dois:

\- Ora Tom, você ainda não me apresentou seu irmãozinho.

\- Harry, esta é Dafne Grengrass - informou com evidente desgosto. E Harry lançou um olhar de cima abaixo à menina de cabelos louros e arrogantes olhos acinzentados.

\- Você não é a coisa mais fofa do mundo? - perguntou melosamente, apertando sua bochecha e sorrindo insinuante para Tom, que rosnou quando os dedos de unhas longas e cor de rosa tocaram em Harry.

\- Não toque nele.

\- Oh, desculpe, querido.

\- Não me chame de querido, Grengrass - sibilou irritado - Ou eu vou amaldiçoar você.

\- Eu não gosto dela - afirmou Harry, casualmente.

\- Eu também não, mas ela insiste em não perceber isso.

\- Talvez seja burra demais para se dar conta.

\- Sim, você está certo, pequeno.

Dafne arregalou os olhos. E em seguida, fitando os irmãos Potter com ódio, retirou-se do salão principal com o que restava de sua dignidade. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão humilhada em sua vida. Ao fundo, a irritada menina ainda conseguiu ouvir as risadas de Flint e Montague.

-x-

Semanas depois, para alegria de Harry, chegava o dia da primeira aula prática de vôo. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à floresta proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente à distância, lembrando-lhe da advertência de seu irmão para nunca colocar os pés neste local. Os Slytherins e Ravenclaws do primeiro ano já estavam lá quando os Gryffindors chegaram, seguidos dos Hufflepuffs, colocando-se imediatamente ao lado das vinte e oito vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Harry e Hermione se aproximaram logo de Draco e Pansy, que estavam ao lado de dois garotos corpulentos que se apresentaram como Crabbe e Goyle.

Draco reclamava do estado das vassouras da escola quando a professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinha cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos iguais aos de um falcão.

\- Vamos, o que estão esperando? - perguntou com rispidez - Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Estiquem a mão sobre ela e digam "suba!".

\- Suba!

A vassoura de Harry pulou imediatamente para sua mão. Foi uma das primeiras a fazer isso, como a vassoura de Draco, mas a de Hermione simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville, um garoto gordinho que adorava sapos e plantas e dividia o dormitório com ele nem se mexeu. Lembrou-se de seu irmão ensinando-o a voar. Tom sempre dizia que era preciso ter segurança e impor sua vontade à vassoura. E o pobre Neville parecia bem longe de conseguir isso.

Quando todos conseguiram montar nas vassouras a professora ordenou:

\- Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés. Três... Dois...

Mas Neville, de repente, viu-se subindo no ar.

\- O que é isso? Volte aqui, menino!

Tarde demais. Neville subia como uma rolha que sai sob pressão de uma garrafa. O pobre menino estava pálido de medo, agarrando-se a vassoura como se sua vida dependesse disso. E dependia mesmo. Contudo, a mais de seis metros do chão, Neville escorregou.

Ouviu-se um baque mudo. Um ruído de fratura e Neville caído na grama. Madame Hooch correu e se debruçou sobre o menino:

\- Pulso quebrado - suspirou - Venha, levante-se. Vou levá-lo a enfermaria.

Harry encarava o pobre menino com pena. E Draco, ao ver a expressão do amigo, decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário mordaz a respeito.

\- Nenhuma vassoura deve sair do lugar. Caso contrário, quem estiver sobre ela será expulso antes mesmo que possa dizer "Quadribol".

Assim que se distanciaram, Rony Weasley e mais dois meninos de seu dormitório que Harry não se lembrava o nome caíram na gargalhada:

\- Vocês viram a cara dele?

Alguns Slytherin se entreolharam. Eles não imaginavam que os nobres Gryffindors pudessem se burlar de membros de sua própria casa.

\- Olhe - disse Rony, recolhendo um pequeno objeto do chão - É aquela porcaria de Lembrol que a avó do Neville mandou.

\- Se o idiota tivesse olhado isso, talvez se lembrasse de não cair - riu o outro menino, que falava com um forte sotaque irlandês.

O Lembrol cintilou ao sol quando Weasley o ergueu.

\- Me dá isso aqui - falou Harry.

\- Não - grunhiu o ruivo - Na verdade, acho que vou deixar em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?

\- Idiota - murmurou Harry, mas Rony montara na vassoura e saíra voando. E sem pensar duas vezes, Harry montou em sua própria vassoura também.

\- Não! - gritou Hermione - Harry, você vai ser expulso!

\- Nós podemos bater nele para você depois - ofereceu Crabbe, ganhando um rápido aceno em concordância de Goyle, mas Harry já subira ao ar atrás de Rony:

\- Me dá isso aqui, ou vou derrubá-lo dessa vassoura!

\- Ah, é? - retrucou o Weasley, tentando caçoar, mas parecendo preocupado - Apanhe se puder então!

Harry viu, como se fosse em câmera lenta, a bolinha subir no ar e começar a cair. Ele se curvou para frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, como se estivesse a ponto de pegar o pomo-de-ouro nas vezes que jogava Quadribol com seu pai, Sirius e seu irmão. Esticou a mão, a uns trinta centímetros do solo e agarrou a bolinha de vidro bem a tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o Lembrol a salvo e seguro na mão.

Inúmeros aplausos foram ouvidos.

Mas um severo grito os interrompeu:

\- Harry Potter!

\- Professora McGonagall, por favor, não foi culpa dele... - começou a explicar Hermione.

\- Venha comigo - ordenou sua chefe de casa. E Harry, lançando um olhar irritado a um sorridente Rony, seguiu-a.

Subiram os degraus da entrada, subiram as escadarias de mármore e McGonagall permanecia em silêncio. Escancarava portas e seguia pelos corredores com um Harry a beira de lágrimas atrás dela. Neste momento, o menino havia se dado conta de que, se fosse expulso, não veria mais o irmão. Talvez ela o levasse a Dumbledore. Talvez ela chamasse seus pais...

Os devaneios infelizes de Harry foram interrompidos quando McGonagall parou a porta de uma sala de aula. Abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça para dentro:

\- Com licença, professor Quirrell, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?

Na sala de Runas Antigas, Tom olhou intrigado para a professora, mas quando percebeu o choroso rosto de Harry atrás dela, levantou-se imediatamente e saiu da sala, passando ao lado de Oliver Wood e ignorando o chamado de Quirrell.

\- O que aconteceu? - demandou a uma surpreendida Minerva McGonagall, abraçando o irmão protetoramente, que logo enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

\- Ora, fique calmo senhor Potter - bufou a mulher - Eu apenas queria apresentar a Wood o seu novo apanhador.

\- Está falando sério, professora?

\- É claro que estou, senhor Wood.

\- Apanhador? - Harry murmurou, despregando o rosto da túnica de seu irmão.

\- Sim, Harry, nós gostaríamos que você se juntasse ao time de Quadribol Gryffindor.

\- Eu não serei expulso?

\- O que? - Tom perguntou, apertando-o em seus braços.

\- É claro que não. Se você e Wood concordarem, você será o nosso novo apanhador.

Oliver Wood não precisou ouvir duas vezes e já pensava nas jogadas para a próxima partida contra Slytherin com a presença do pequeno Gryffindor como apanhador. Harry, por sua vez, apenas olhou para cima fixando suas belas esmeraldas em Tom, que fez um breve aceno com a cabeça incitando-o a aceitar o convite. Em seguida, com um sorriso radiante, Harry falou:

\- Papai e Sirius vão morrer de alegria.

\- E nossa mãe de preocupação - comentou divertido.

Naquele momento, Tom sentia-se orgulhoso e feliz pelo menor, pois sabia que uma das maiores paixões de Harry era jogar Quadribol.

-x-

\- Você é o mais novo apanhador do século! - a repentina voz de Draco o surpreendeu. Harry estava a caminho da biblioteca para encontrar seu irmão quando o animado Slytherin do primeiro ano interrompeu seu caminho nas escadas.

\- Então você ficou sabendo?

\- A escola inteira já está sabendo, Harry! Poxa, como você é sortudo.

\- O melhor foi ver a cara de Rony Weasley quando McGonagall fez o anúncio na torre Gryffindor ontem.

\- Eu queria ter estado lá para ver - sorriu maliciosamente o loiro.

De repente, as escadas se moveram e os dois quase caíram:

\- Por aqui, vamos! - chamou Harry. E logo as duas crianças ingressaram num dos corredores sombrios do terceiro andar.

Temendo que Filch ou sua gata aparecessem e os pegassem nas proximidades do corredor proibido, Harry e Draco continuaram caminhando às cegas e finalmente se detiveram na sala de troféus, onde se colocaram a pensar em como poderiam sair dali. Hogwarts nunca havia parecido tão monstruosamente grande e labiríntica quanto agora.

\- O que nós vamos fazer? - perguntou Draco, casualmente, fazendo o possível para esconder seu medo - Eu já não sei nem para que lado estão as escadas.

\- Eu também não.

\- Daqui a pouco será hora do jantar.

\- De fato - suspirou o menor - Tom vai morrer de preocupação se eu me atrasar.

\- E vai me matar se descobrir que eu fiz você se perder e agora estou aqui com você - murmurou. E ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry, acrescentou - Seja honesto, Harry, seu irmão é um maníaco possessivo que não admite perdê-lo de vista ou que as outras pessoas sequer olhem para você, Hogwarts inteira já percebeu isso.

\- Não fale assim dele - replicou friamente - E você está exagerando, Tom apenas... Espere! É isso, Tom!

Alcançando rapidamente o bolso de sua túnica, Harry apanhou o pequeno espelho com o qual se comunicava com seu irmão:

\- Thomas Potter - chamou. E instantes depois, uma conhecida voz respondeu:

\- Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Er... Eu meio que... Estou perdido, Tom.

\- Onde você está?

\- Sala de troféus.

\- Não saia daí - ordenou - chego em dois minutos.

Quando a chamada foi encerrada, um sorridente Harry voltou-se para seu amigo, que estava mais pálido do que antes:

\- Qual o problema, Draco?

\- Ele vai me matar.

\- Ora, não seja ridículo.

\- Ridículo? Seu irmão é assustador. Ele amaldiçoou Grahan Montague apenas porque este o chamou de cunhado outro dia.

\- Montague chamou Tom de cunhado? Por quê? - perguntou genuinamente confuso.

Mas Draco o ignorou e continuou a choramingar:

\- Inclusive os estudantes mais velhos não se atrevem a enfrentá-lo num duelo. O cara é o melhor aluno que Hogwarts já viu desde Dumbledore!

\- Sério? - um sorriso orgulhoso se desenhava nos lábios de Harry. Não havia dúvidas: seu irmão era incrível.

\- Sim!

Os lamentos de Draco, no entanto, foram interrompidos por uma voz descontente e profunda:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Tom! - gritou um animado Harry, jogando-se instantaneamente nos braços de seu irmão - Obrigado, nós dois nos perdemos por causa das escadas...

\- E o que Malfoy estava fazendo com você?

Draco fez o possível para não se encolher com o tom perigoso do maior.

\- Ele estava me dando os parabéns por conseguir a posição de apanhador quando as escadas se moveram e nós acabamos aqui no terceiro andar - murmurou, sentindo-se seguro nos protetores braços que o rodeavam.

\- Tudo bem, vamos sair daqui.

Ignorando completamente o loiro, Tom começou a caminhar para fora da sala com os braços ainda ao redor do irmão quando uma luz fraca apareceu ao fundo do corredor, seguida do miado acusador de uma gata e da voz do zelador:

\- Tem alguém aqui, minha querida?

\- Rápido, venham!

Correndo sem olhar para trás, eles seguiram para o final de um corredor onde se depararam com uma porta... Fechada.

\- Droga! - gemeu Draco, empurrando inutilmente a porta - Estamos ferrados! Meu pai vai me matar quando descobrir que fiquei de detenção!

Ouviram passos, Filch correndo em sua direção. Faltava pouco para virar o corredor e descobri-los.

\- Saia da frente, idiota - resmungou Tom, empurrando Draco para o lado e apontando a varinha para a porta - Alohomora!

A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu. Imediatamente, Tom puxou o irmão para dentro da sala e Draco se adiantou em seguida, apurando os ouvidos e notando que, ao não descobrir nenhum aluno quebrando as regras, Filch se afastava aos resmungos.

\- Ele acha que a porta ainda está trancada - burlou-se Draco.

\- E por um bom motivo - murmurou Harry, pálido.

Tom logo notou o medo no olhar de seu irmão e virou-se para ver o que Harry olhava. Na mesma hora, engoliu em seco. Eles não estavam numa sala, conforme supusera. Encontravam-se num corredor. O corredor proibido do terceiro andar. E agora sabiam por que era proibido. Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso. Tinha três cabeças. "Um cerberus" ofereceu seu cérebro analítico.

E quando o cerberus rugiu, Tom agarrou firmemente a mão de Harry e o puxou para fora do local, pouco se importando se Malfoy os seguia ou não quando fechou a porta com um poderoso feitiço às suas costas.

\- Isso foi... Horrível - murmurou Draco.

Oh, ele ainda estava vivo, observou Tom.

\- Vamos para o salão comunal Slytherin - disse para Harry, que apenas assentiu em silêncio, ainda agarrando sua mão.

-x-

Chegando ao salão comunal das serpentes, Tom levou o irmão para um pequeno sofá afastado, próximo à lareira, onde abraçou o menor, que imediatamente aconchegou-se em seu peito. Harry apenas reparou brevemente nas paredes de pedra e nas lâmpadas verdes circulares pendendo do teto que iluminavam parcialmente o elegante e sóbrio local. Tudo bem diferente do aposento redondo e cheio de poltronas fofas repleto de vermelho e dourado que caracterizava o salão comunal Gryffindor. Por sorte, naquele momento não havia muitos estudantes ali. E Draco, ao notar o olhar perigoso do maior, afastou-se depressa com um murmúrio de desculpas para Harry, avisando que o veria nas aulas.

\- Como eles podem deixar uma coisa daquelas numa escola?

\- Ele deve estar guardando alguma coisa - ponderou Tom.

\- Você acha?

\- Ele estava sobre um alçapão, Harry, você não reparou?

\- Não, eu estava distraído com as cabeças. Eram três delas.

\- Tem razão - riu sem humor, abraçando o pequeno corpo ainda mais forte - mas aquela coisa monstruosa deve estar guardando um objeto muito importante.

\- Você acha que o objeto que buscavam em Gringotes...?

\- Sim, só pode estar naquele lugar, sob a custódia do cerberus.

\- O que poderia ser tão importante?

\- Não sei - suspirou - mas algo me diz que ainda vamos descobrir.

-x-

Todavia, desde o encontro repentino com a perigosa criatura no corredor proibido do terceiro andar, semanas haviam passado e Harry, Draco e Tom resolveram deixar de lado tais lembranças desagradáveis. Agora, na manhã de Halloween, Harry acordava com o delicioso cheiro de abóboras assadas que se espalhava pelos corredores do castelo. E para melhorar ainda mais o dia, o Prof. Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços - sua segunda matéria favorita, perdendo apenas para Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras com Remus - que os alunos estavam prontos para fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que desde pequeno teve curiosidade de tentar, quando observava sua mãe flutuar os pratos e talheres para cima da mesa.

\- Não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! - falou esganiçado o professor, como sempre empoleirado no alto de uma pilha de livros - Girar e sacudir. Lembrem-se, girar e sacudir.

Suspirando, Harry se colocou a praticar:

\- Wingardium Leviosa - instantes depois, a longa pena branca flutuava há alguns centímetros da mesa.

Com Draco acontecia a mesma coisa ao seu lado.

\- Excelente! - exclamou Flitwick, observando-os.

No entanto, Rony Weasley, na mesa ao lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.

\- Wingardium Leviosa! - ordenava, sacudindo os braços compridos e desajeitados. E a pena sequer se movia.

\- Você está dizendo o feitiço errado - Hermione corrigiu aborrecida - É LeviÔsa. E não LeviosA.

\- Faz você então, que é tão sabichona.

Hermione suspirou exasperada, enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Em seguida, a pena se ergueu da mesa e parou há mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles. Harry imediatamente sorriu para a menina, Pansy bateu palmas dando parabéns para a nova amiga e Draco balançou a cabeça, impressionado.

\- Excelente, Srta. Granger! Dez pontos para Gryffindor!

Rony Weasley, por sua vez, parecia estar de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou.

-x-

\- É LeviÔsa - burlava o ruivo, imitando uma voz estridente, que não se parecia em nada com a de Hermione - E não LeviosA.

Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas riram. Eles caminhavam pelo pátio do castelo ao sair da sala de aula e para esquecer seu vexame, Rony burlava-se da inteligente menina de cabelos castanhos.

\- Cara, ela é um pesadelo - comentou Finnigan.

\- É por isso que não tem amigos - afirmou o ruivo - Porque convenhamos, Potter e aqueles dois Slytherins, Malfoy e Parkinson, não podem ser chamados de amigos.

\- Eu ainda não sei por que Potter anda com ela e os Slytherins... - murmurou Dean Thomas. Mas Rony o ignorou, continuando a caçoar da menina:

\- Ela é tão feia e irritante que irá acabar sozinha um dia - riu consigo mesmo - É um pesadelo de horríveis cabelos emaranhados na cabeça.

Naquele momento, alguém esbarrou nele ao passar. Era Hermione. E o ruivo apenas gracejou com seus amigos ao ver que a menina escutara cada uma de suas palavras.

\- E você é um idiota - interrompeu a irritada voz de Harry. Este também havia escutado tudo, alguns passos atrás do ruivo, com Draco e Pansy ao seu lado.

\- O que você disse Potter?

\- Além de idiota também é surdo? - os Slytherins riram. E Rony apertou os punhos com ódio.

\- Saia daqui, Potter, se não quiser se machucar.

\- E o que você vai fazer Weasley, sem conseguir lançar um mísero feitiço de levitação?

\- Ui... Essa doeu - burlou-se Pansy, sorrindo maliciosamente para o rosto vermelho de raiva do irritante Gryffindor. Os próprios Seamus e Dean precisaram disfarçar as risadinhas.

\- Eu não preciso de magia para quebrar a sua cara!

\- Eu quero ver você tentar.

\- Ora, seu...! - agarrando Harry pela gola da camisa, Rony levantou o punho. E no momento em que Draco e Pansy puxaram a varinha para defender o amigo, uma voz perigosa e baixa congelou a todos:

\- Tire as mãos dele, Weasley.

O ruivo engasgou e a perigosa voz se fez ainda mais fria:

-... Isto é, se você deseja continuar com vida.

\- Tom! - Harry sorriu. E na mesma hora, Rony o soltou como se queimasse.

\- Er... Eu não ia... Eu...

\- Hammas Fuodellios - conjurou Tom, num movimento ágil e elegante de varinha. Instantes depois, Rony Weasley caia no chão, agarrando o pescoço, sem conseguir respirar.

Todos se afastaram alguns passos.

Dezenas de olhos horrorizados agora observavam a cena.

\- Escute bem, Weasley, se você sequer pensar em prejudicar meu irmão outra vez, seus pais não encontrarão um corpo sobre o qual chorar, entendeu?

Com lágrimas nos olhos, o rosto ficando roxo e as unhas arranhando violentamente o pescoço em busca de ar, Rony concordou depressa, implorando piedade com o olhar. Tom é claro, ignorou. E Harry logo correu para os braços do irmão com um radiante sorriso. Ele sabia que sempre poderia contar com Tom para protegê-lo.

\- Você está bem, pequeno? - sussurrou com carinho. Rony ainda sufocando aos seus pés.

\- Sim, obrigado.

\- Tom, meu querido menino, você poderia interromper a morte iminente do senhor Weasley, por favor? - pediu a alegre voz do diretor. Para desgosto do Slytherin, o velho mago parecia sempre escolher o momento certo para aparecer.

\- Finite Incantatem - disse Tom. E com um suspiro resignado, observou o garoto ruivo tossindo violentamente ao tentar recuperar todo o ar de seus pulmões.

\- Excelente! - sorriu Dumbledore - Agora, vamos todos voltar aos nossos afazeres. E não se esqueçam de que um magnífico jantar de Halloween nos aguarda esta noite.

No momento em que o diretor se afastou a maioria dos estudantes ainda permanecia imóvel. Apenas Seamus e Dean haviam se adiantado para ajudar um pálido Weasley, que ainda tossia violentamente, apoiando as mãos e os joelhos no chão. Por sua vez, Draco e Pansy se despediram a distância de Harry, sorrindo com certo nervosismo e afirmando que o veriam esta noite no jantar.

Enquanto isso, os irmãos Potter ignoravam toda a reviravolta ao redor e se afastavam sem olhar para trás. Um sorriso infantil dançando nos lábios do menor cuja fina cintura permanecia rodeada pelos protetores braços de Tom.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo:

\- Alguém está azarando a vassoura do Harry! - Exclamou Draco, arrependendo-se em seguida ao notar uma sombra escarlate refletir nos perigosos olhos de Tom. Quem quer que esteja fazendo isso não vai acabar bem.

-x-


	8. Capítulo 8

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite, o salão principal estava ricamente decorado para a festa de Halloween. E Harry, sentado à mesa das serpentes com seu irmão, não podia deixar de olhar maravilhado para os mil morcegos vivos esvoaçando na parede e no teto e outros mil mergulhando sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. Os mais deliciosos pratos enchiam as mesas e os sons das vozes animadas dos estudantes e dos professores abarrotavam o local. Harry estava sorrindo alegremente para seu irmão, que colocava mais um pouco de batatas assadas em seu prato, quando o Prof. Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado em seu rosto. Todos os olhares se voltaram a ele, quando, aos gritos, anunciou:

\- Trasgo! Nas masmorras... Trasgo!... Achei que deveriam saber...

Em seguida, desabou desmaiado no chão.

Houve um alvoroço. Alunos correndo, gritando... No entanto, o diretor logo se colocou em pé e ordenou:

\- Silêncio!

E imediatamente, todos se detiveram.

\- Monitores - disse ele com a voz retumbante - levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, agora!

Harry caminhava para o dormitório Slytherin com a mão firmemente agarrada por seu irmão quando parou de repente:

\- Hermione!

\- O que?

\- Ela não sabe do Trasgo, Tom! Eu ouvi Parvati e Lilá comentando que ela estava chorando no banheiro feminino e como não apareceu no jantar, ainda deve estar lá.

\- E daí? - bufou o maior - Isso não é problema nosso, Harry. Sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar, vamos voltar para o dormitório.

\- Mas...

\- Não vou discutir com você.

\- Por favor! - agarrando a manga do uniforme de seu irmão, Harry o encarou com as belas esmeraldas a beira das lágrimas - Ela é minha amiga, por favor, vamos ajudá-la.

Um olhar de desprezo se desenhou na face de Tom ao ouvir que a problemática menina era amiga de Harry, mas ele simplesmente não poderia dizer não àqueles olhinhos cheios de lágrima que imploravam sua ajuda.

\- Por favor...

\- Tudo bem!

Com um grunhido exasperado, Tom agarrou a mãozinha pequena e puxou o irmão, misturando-se aos alunos Hufflepuff que seguiam na direção contrária para em seguida, esgueirar-se por um lado deserto do corredor e correr para o banheiro feminino.

\- Eu ainda não sei por que estou fazendo isso.

\- Por que você me ama e eu pedi? - ensaiando um pequeno sorriso, Harry observou o irmão revirar os olhos. Era verdade.

De repente, porém, eles ouviram um grito alto vindo do próximo corredor e correram naquela direção. Finalmente, com um suspiro resignado, o Slytherin colocou o irmão protegido às suas costas e escancarou a porta do banheiro, deparando-se com uma garota encolhida na parede oposta, parecendo prestes a desmaiar, enquanto o Trasgo avançava para ela derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.

\- Incarcerous! - conjurou Tom. E no instante seguinte, dezenas de cordas grossas aprisionaram o monstro enorme, que despencou com um baque estrondoso no chão.

\- Uau... - Harry murmurou impressionado.

E com um sorrisinho satisfeito pelo assombro do menor, Tom continuou:

\- Estupore! - fazendo o pobre Trasgo desmaiar em seguida.

Aliviado, Harry correu para ajudar Hermione que se levantava com dificuldade do chão ainda sentindo as pernas tremendo de medo ao observar o Trasgo desacordado aos seus pés.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, agora acho que sim, obrigada Harry - murmurou ela.

\- Eu fiquei preocupado.

\- Desculpe - sorriu sem jeito.

E com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e de tanto chorar, Hermione voltou-se para Tom:

\- Er... E obrigada você também.

\- Por mim você teria virado comida de Trasgo - respondeu friamente.

\- Tom! - Harry engasgou.

\- E da próxima vez que você quiser se afundar na sua choradeira certifique-se de não deixar meu irmão preocupado.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, chocada demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa. E de repente, o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os três se virarem para a entrada do banheiro. No instante seguinte, depararam-se com o olhar horrorizado de McGonagall, seguida de perto por Quirrell e Snape. Quirrell parecia mais pálido do que nunca.

\- O que significa isso? - perguntou a vice-diretora olhando furiosamente para Tom - Senhor Potter, explique-se, por favor.

\- É simples, professora. Como a senhora pode ver, a Srta... - Tom olhou para a menina.

\- Granger.

\- Isso, a Srta. Granger decidiu usar o horário do jantar para chorar suas lamúrias infantis no banheiro feminino e, portanto, não ficou sabendo da entrada do Trasgo.

Hermione desejava apenas um buraco para colocar a cabeça. E Harry revirava os olhos, conhecendo o tato de seu irmão para lidar com os problemas das outras pessoas.

\- Infelizmente, meu irmão ficou preocupado com a segurança de sua amiga - enfatizou com desprezo - E me pediu para ajudá-lo a resgatá-la. Como resultado final, a senhora tem um Trasgo desmaiado e amarrado que não causará mais problemas para a escola.

McGonagall piscou algumas vezes. E Tom acrescentou:

\- No entanto, seria interessante se os professores e o diretor decidissem tomar mais cuidado com os monstros que permitem entrar numa escola.

\- Tom!

\- Vou levar sua sugestão em consideração, senhor Potter - grunhiu McGonagall - Vinte pontos para Slytherin por conseguir derrubar um Trasgo montanhês adulto com tanta facilidade. Para a senhora, Srta Granger, menos cinco pontos por colocar a si mesma e seus amigos em perigo ao ignorar o horário do jantar.

\- Desculpe professora.

Harry sorria tranquilizadoramente para amiga quando seus olhos se fixaram na perna da calça rasgada do professor Snape, onde na altura do tornozelo, destacava-se um profundo arranhão e uma grossa mancha de sangue. Como se fosse o resultado da mordida de um enorme cachorro. Preocupado, Harry lançou um breve olhar para seu irmão, notando que este percebera a mesma coisa. Contudo, ao contrário de Harry, Tom não parecia nem um pouco preocupado pela saúde do melhor amigo de sua mãe, mas intrigado com o surgimento repentino da estranha ferida.

\- Voltem para seus dormitórios agora - ordenou McGonagall. E quando todos se dispersaram pelos corredores, Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir o professor de Poções:

\- Tio Sev! - gritou o menino.

Imediatamente, Severus Snape congelou em seus pés, como se tivesse sido atingido por um Petrificus Totalus.

\- Tio Sev! - Harry chegou ao seu lado, ofegante - O que houve com a sua perna?

\- Nada. Agora volte para o seu dormitório, Harry.

\- Mas...

\- E pare de me chamar de Tio Sev!

\- Essa é uma ferida muito estranha para não ser considerada nada - replicou Tom, rodeando o irmão com seus braços e olhando friamente para Snape, que engoliu em seco.

Esse garoto deixa qualquer um nervoso... - Pensava o professor de Poções.

\- Tudo bem, venham para o meu escritório - grunhiu irritado, sabendo que não seria fácil se livrar dos irmãos Potter.

-x-

Harry olhava curiosamente ao redor do aposento circular repleto de frascos e ampolas com pedaços de animais mortos nas estantes que forravam as paredes. Era ainda mais assustador do que a sala de Poções. Destacando-se ao centro havia uma mesa retangular de madeira com inúmeros pergaminhos e frascos de poções em sua superfície, onde Snape se sentou e convidou os dois irmãos para se acomodarem nas duas cadeiras à sua frente com um movimento brusco. Em seguida, voltou-se para Harry com um olhar impaciente:

\- Qual o problema Potter?

\- O senhor está machucado - Harry murmurou. E o professor respirou fundo, reconhecendo nas brilhantes esmeraldas genuína preocupação, algo que só Lily lhe oferecia.

\- Não é nada grave, Harry, você não precisa se preocupar.

\- Mas...

\- Eu estava apenas me certificando da segurança de um objeto importante para o diretor quando ocorreu este acidente.

\- Como?

\- O imbecil do Hagrid deixou um de seus animais escapar para o castelo...

Enquanto o professor conversava com Harry, Tom concentrava-se nos olhos negros, e colocava em prática o poderoso encantamento que vinha estudando desde o ano passado. Era preciso ser cuidadoso. Snape não poderia perceber a intrusão. E assim, sem desviar seus olhos do professor de Poções, Tom conjurou silenciosamente e sem varinha:

"Legilimens!"

E no instante seguinte, diversas imagens de um garotinho vivendo uma infância difícil apareceram em sua mente. Inútil. Em seguida, um rapaz de cabelos escorridos olhando apaixonadamente para uma menina ruiva de brilhantes olhos esmeraldas. Inútil. Por fim, Tom observava o professor no dia de hoje, após o anúncio da entrada do Trasgo, correndo para o corredor proibido do terceiro andar. E ao abrir a porta, ele havia se deparado com Quirrell, o qual usara uma harpa enfeitiçada para fazer o cachorro de três cabeças adormecer.

\- "Severus!"

\- "Eu sabia que você estaria aqui".

\- "Eu a-apenas..."

\- "Silêncio. Eu não sei o que você está tramando, mas ficarei de olho em você".

\- "N-Não, eu..."

Então Snape está desconfiado de Quirrell... - Tom pensou.

De repente, o cachorro monstruoso acordou. E as imagens se dissiparam. E naquele momento, Severus Snape olhava fixamente para ele.

\- Vamos embora, Harry - ordenou Tom.

\- Mas Tom...

\- Você já viu que o professor Snape está bem, agora vamos embora, você precisa descansar.

\- Tudo bem. Até mais, Tio Sev.

Com um breve aceno, Severus se despediu dos dois. E silenciosamente, perguntava a si mesmo se o que havia sentindo por um breve instante fora real. Isto é, se Thomas Potter fora realmente capaz de vasculhar sua mente sem que percebesse.

\- Este garoto é assustador.

-x-

Com a chegada de novembro o tempo esfriou muito e começou também a temporada de Quadribol. No sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de treinamentos incansáveis com Oliver Wood, o qual se mostrava animadíssimo com o talento natural de seu novo apanhador. Para alegria do menor, seus pais e Sirius viriam prestigiá-lo e a julgar pelas cartas que recebia todas as semanas, os dois marotos quase não cabiam em si de orgulho e expectativa. Assim que recebera o convite para ingressar no time, Harry havia comunicado seus pais e no dia seguinte, sob o olhar assombrado de todo o salão principal, Sirius lhe enviara sua e magnífica Nimbus 2000 e segundo um extasiado Oliver, ninguém poderia alcançá-lo naquela vassoura.

O dia do jogo amanhecera muito claro e frio. O salão principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de panquecas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosamente uma boa partida de Quadribol.

\- Coma alguma coisa, Harry.

\- Eu não consigo - suspirou, observando seu irmão franzir o cenho em desacordo.

Desta vez, Tom estava sentado na mesa Gryffindor com Harry ao seu lado e uma preocupada Hermione de frente para os dois. Pela primeira vez, Draco e Pansy estavam acomodados na mesa dos leões, ao lado de Hermione, mas não havia surgido nenhum alvoroço a respeito, pois todos já estavam acostumados com esta estranha amizade. Apenas Rony Weasley lançava olhares venenosos para o estranho grupo.

\- Coma pelo menos as torradas - pediu Tom e assim, um hesitante Harry passou a mordiscar uma torrada untada de geléia.

Uma hora depois, Harry chegou com seu irmão ao vestiário, onde o time já aguardava o início da partida. E Oliver, ao ver o Slytherin do seu mesmo ano acompanhando seu jovem apanhado, não pôde deixar de exclamar:

\- Hey, sem espiões aqui!

\- Cale a boca, Oliver - repreendeu um dos gêmeos Wesley. Harry nunca sabia distinguir qual era qual, mas havia descoberto que eram muito amáveis e divertidos, ao contrário de seu irmão caçula - Potter nunca faria nada para prejudicar o irmão.

\- Sim, aposto que ele está torcendo por nós! - acrescentou o outro gêmeo, divertido.

Mas Harry e Tom ignoravam todas as vozes ao redor. O menor, rodeado pelos protetores braços de seu irmão, sentia que seu coração estava a um passo de sair pela boca. Afinal, ele poderia ser um desastre! Seu pai e Sirius poderiam testemunhar ao vivo o seu fracasso! Slytherin poderia vencer! O outro apanhador poderia apanhar o pomo antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de vê-lo... E essas e outras dúvidas levavam um doloroso nó à sua garganta.

\- Não se preocupe, pequeno, você será incrível.

\- Como você pode ter certeza?

\- Simples. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e conheço melhor do que ninguém sua capacidade. Eu ensinei você a voar e vi logo na primeira vez que você possuía um talento natural para estar sobre uma vassoura e deslizar pelos ares.

\- Acha mesmo? - murmurou esperançoso.

\- Tenho certeza. Não sei se Gryffindor irá ganhar ou perder hoje, e francamente não me importo, mas não tenho a menor dúvida de que você apanhará o pomo primeiro.

\- Obrigado, Tom.

No momento em que os dois irmãos se abraçavam calorosamente, duas pessoas acabavam de entrar no vestiário atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- Isso me trás tantas recordações, Prongs.

\- Nem me fale.

\- Você é James Potter! - exclamou Oliver Wood - O melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve! Quanta honra!

\- Veja, Sirius, o garoto sabe reconhecer uma celebridade!

\- Cale a boca.

\- E você é Sirius Black! Uau! Nenhum batedor conseguiu repetir suas façanhas até hoje!

\- Tem razão, James, o garoto sabe reconhecer o talento das pessoas.

Harry deixava um sorriso fraco deslizar em seus lábios e Tom revirava os olhos no momento que Sirius e seu pai se aproximavam.

\- Olha só, aí está o nosso campeão!

\- Olá papai.

\- Animado para o grande jogo?

\- Um pouco nervoso...

\- Ora, não se preocupe. É como seu sempre digo, campeão, concentre-se no pomo e esqueça todo o resto.

Ao ouvir o anúncio do início do jogo, James e Sirius se despediram de Harry e Tom garantiu que estaria na arquibancada torcendo por ele. Instante depois, um pouco mais relaxado, Harry acompanhou Wood na saída do vestiário e ingressou no enorme campo em cima de sua Nimbus, observando a arquibancada lotada de estudantes gritando e torcendo e seus pais ao lado de Dumbledore e dos outros professores.

\- Quero um jogo limpo, ouviram? - ordenou Madame Hooch e finalmente, lançou a goles para o ar. Fora dada a partida.

E enquanto o jogo se desenrolava, Harry sobrevoava o campo a procura do pomo, seguindo o conselho de seu pai e esquecendo tudo a sua volta. Ouvia apenas o sinal de algum ponto sendo marcado e Lino Jordan dando vivas ao mesmo tempo em que narrava a partida. Marcus Flint, capitão do time Slytherin, voava rapidamente e lançava balaços na direção de quase todos os jogadores Gryffindors. Quase todos. Por que ele sequer chegava perto de Harry e todo o time fora instruído a fazer o mesmo, isto é, se quisessem manter suas vidas intactas e longe da fúria de Tom.

\- Ponto para Gryffindor! - Harry ouviu mais uma vez. De repente, sua vassoura deu uma guinada violenta, quase o arremessando para frente.

Estranho.

O que poderia ser isso?

E o movimento se repetiu. Um arranque brusco. E agora Harry estava pendurado agüentando com apenas uma das mãos.

Na arquibancada, Tom parecia a ponto de colapsar.

\- O que ele está fazendo? - Pansy perguntou confusa.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione apertou os olhos no binóculo e percebeu que aqueles movimentos só podiam ser conjurados por um malefício. Não parecia natural de uma partida.

\- Alguém está azarando a vassoura do Harry! - Exclamou Draco, arrependendo-se em seguida ao notar uma sombra escarlate refletir nos perigosos olhos de Tom.

Quem quer que esteja fazendo isso não vai acabar bem... - Pensou o loiro.

\- Me dê isso aqui - puxando o binóculo das mãos de Hermione, o mais velho observou os assentos dos professores. E lá estava ele, ao lado de sua mãe desesperada, de Snape e Remus murmurando um feitiço de estabilidade para a vassoura e de seu pai e Sirius discutindo preocupadamente com Dumbledore, os olhos fixos em Harry. Quirrell estava azarando a vassoura de seu irmão.

Aquele maldito...

Snape parecia ter razão em desconfiar dele na noite de Halloween.

\- Esperem aqui - rosnou perigosamente. E com a varinha em mãos, abriu caminho pela multidão embrenhando-se nos alambrados até ficar na altura dos pés dos professores.

Tom queria testar uma nova maldição.

Uma maldição que lera na sessão reservada.

E sem dúvida alguma, ninguém seria melhor do que este maldito homem tentando ferir seu irmão para servir de cobaia:

\- Crucio - sussurrou aos pés de Quirrell. E no instante seguinte, o professor de Runas Antigas caía aos berros no chão, gritos de dor ecoando por todo o estádio.

Depressa, Tom suspendeu a maldição, satisfeito com seu resultado. E no alto, Harry conseguia de repente voltar a montar a vassoura enquanto Quirrell caía desmaiado. E no momento em que alguns professores tentavam acudir o pobre homem desmaiado, Harry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar. Descendo ao gramado, ele cuspiu uma bolinha dourada em suas mãos.

\- Harry Potter apanhou o pomo! - anunciou Jordan - Fim de jogo! E a vitória vai para Gryffindor!

Em menos de um minuto, seus pais, seus amigos, seus padrinhos e o próprio diretor chegavam ao seu lado.

\- O que foi aquilo com a sua vassoura? - demandou Lily.

\- Não sei, acho que perdi o controle.

\- Vou mandá-la para a revisão, campeão - Sirius sorriu. Todos incrivelmente aliviados agora.

\- E parabéns por apanhar o pomo! Veja Lily, talentoso igual ao pai! - James o abraçou. E todos riram quando a bela ruiva revirou os olhos.

Em seguida, Harry logo pulou dos braços do pai para correr para os braços do irmão que chegava ao seu lado:

\- Você viu Tom? Eu apanhei o pomo!

\- É claro que sim - sorriu, abraçando-o apertado, o nervosismo ainda latente em seu peito - Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

-x-

A semana seguinte transcorreu sem maiores incidentes. Quirrell havia conseguido alta da enfermaria, afirmando que sofrera apenas um breve colapso com a excitação do jogo. Mas agora, não era apenas Snape que o vigiava, mas os olhos castanho-avermelhados de Tom não perdiam um passo do seu professor de Runas Antigas, buscando apenas um deslize deste para que obtivesse uma prova concreta para acusá-lo junto ao diretor. Enquanto isso, seguindo pelo pátio ensolarado do castelo, depois de uma emocionante aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras, Harry, Hermione, Draco e Pansy discutiam as recentes suspeitas de Harry e Tom:

\- O seu irmão acha que o professor Quirrell estava tentando derrubá-lo da vassoura?

\- Exatamente Hermione.

\- Eu sabia que aquele homem era do mal - bufou Pansy - quero dizer, olhem para aquele turbante horrível e fora de moda!

\- Sim, essa foi a minha primeira suspeita - Draco revirou os olhos. E com um sorriso divertido, Harry continuou:

\- Tom notou que Quirrell era o único olhando fixamente para mim.

\- Para azarar um objeto a distância é preciso manter os olhos fixos no alvo - recitou Hermione.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Mas por que ele queria derrubá-lo da vassoura?

\- Não sei, Draco - suspirou - Nós descobrimos o Tio Se... o Prof. Snape interceptou Quirrell no corredor do cachorro de três cabeças na noite de Halloween.

\- Cachorro de três cabeças? - Pansy e Hermione gritaram em coro.

\- Como é que vocês sabem do Fofo? - uma voz grossa e curiosa retumbou às suas costas.

Draco olhou com desprezo para o guarda-caça, mas Harry logo abriu um hesitante sorriso:

\- Olá, você é Hagrid, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, guardião das chaves de Hogwarts - recitou orgulhoso - E você é Harry Potter, o menino famoso que sobreviveu à maldição da morte, todos conhecem você - riu sem jeito.

\- Er... Isso mesmo.

\- Mas o que vocês estavam falando do Fofo?

\- Aquela coisa horrenda tem nome? - grunhiu Draco.

\- É claro que tem. Ele é meu. Eu emprestei ao professor Dumbledore para guardar...

\- O que? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

\- Deixa para lá.

\- Bem, seja lá o que for, achamos que Quirrell está tentando roubar.

\- Bobagens - disse o meio-gigante - O professor Quirrell é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.

\- Mas o cachorro...

\- Esqueçam isso, crianças. É um assunto perigoso. Esqueçam o cachorro e o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do professor Dumbledore com Nicolau Flamel...

\- Nicolau Flamel? - repetiram os quatro.

\- Eu não devia ter falado isso - Hagrid murmurou, afastando-se rapidamente para sua casa - Eu não devia ter falado isso...

E no pátio ensolarado, quatro estudantes permaneciam intrigados com um nome:

Nicolau Flamel.

\- Quem é Nicolau Flamel? - Draco perguntou para Hermione, pois mesmo o orgulhoso herdeiro Malfoy sabia que ela era a mais inteligente do grupo.

\- Não sei. Nunca li sobre este homem antes.

\- Eu conheço alguém que pode saber - Harry sorriu.

-x-

Tom estava na biblioteca, como sempre com uma enorme pilha de livros na mesa em que se sentava sozinho, alguns retirados da sessão reservada, após conseguir mais um passe com Remus acompanhado da usual recomendação de "faça bom uso". Enquanto esperava por Harry, que o encontraria ali depois da aula de Defesa, seguia estudando mais a fundo a maldição que lançara em Quirrell no dia do jogo. Maldição Cruciatus. Esta, ao lado da Maldição Imperio e Avada Kedrava, formavam o que o ministério qualificava como Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Hum...

Interessante.

Seus olhos bebiam avidamente cada linha do livro:

Cruciatus

Uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Descrição: Causa enormes dores físicas por todo o corpo da vitima. Resulta na sensação dos ossos do seu corpo pegando fogo, e depois de um tempo começa-se a desejar a morte de tanto sofrimento. Mas, para ser usada com sucesso, quem conjura o feitiço precisa desejar que o alvo atingido sofra, precisa sentir prazer em ver a dor nele.

Nota: Quando exposta ao feitiço por muito tempo, a dor pode levar a pessoa à insanidade.

Nota 2: Em menor potência é um feitiço invisível, mas, posteriormente, quanto maior a potência do desejo de causar dor, pode aparecer como um pequeno rojão de luz vermelho.

Definitivamente interessante...

Era exatamente isso o que Quirrell merecia por tentar ferir seu irmão.

\- Tom!

Ao ouvir a sorridente voz de Harry, o maior logo fechou o livro e o escondeu debaixo da pilha, observando o lindo menino de olhos verdes se aproximar seguido de seus amigos. Ele ainda não entendia a necessidade de Harry possuir amigos. Era tão bom na escolinha de Godric's Hollow, ninguém de atrevia a importuná-los. Eram apenas os dois. Mas agora, infelizmente, Tom não podia usar a desculpa de ser perigoso para Harry se relacionar com irritantes crianças muggles. Bem, enquanto Harry o priorizasse e gastasse a maior parte de seu tempo com ele, Tom poderia viver com isso.

\- Fale mais baixo, pequeno - sussurrou, observando o olhar obscuro que Madame Pince lançava desde sua mesa.

\- Desculpe - sorriu - Nós queríamos perguntar uma coisa para você.

\- E o que seria?

\- Quem é Nicolau Flamel?

Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se porque Harry estaria interessado no velho alquimista, mas respondeu com naturalidade:

\- Nicolau Flamel é um famoso alquimista e único possuidor da Pedra Filosofal, que inventou com a ajuda de Dumbledore. Os dois estudaram juntos, se não me engano.

\- E eu achei que Hermione fosse um livro ambulante - Pansy murmurou, mas logo se calou assustada ao notar o perigoso olhar de Tom.

\- É isso! - exclamou Harry - Quirrell está atrás da Pedra Filosofal!

\- Mas o que é essa pedra?

Adiantando-se, Hermione respondeu para Draco:

\- É uma substância lendária que permite que a pessoa produza o Elixir da Vida e se torne imortal. Além disso, quem a possuir também pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro, achei que fosse apenas uma lenda.

\- Achou, mas não é - desdenhou Tom - Mas por que você acha que Quirrell está tentando roubá-la, pequeno?

\- O guarda-caça nos ouviu conversando sobre o Fofo...

\- Fofo?

\- É, o cachorro de três cabeças, ele se chama Fofo.

\- Que adorável.

\- Enfim, ele disse para não nos preocuparmos com o que Fofo estava guardando, pois isto era coisa do professor Dumbledore com Nicolau Flamel.

É claro.

A pedra havia sido retirada de Gringotes e levada para Hogwarts.

E Quirrell estava atrás da pedra. Mas seria para si mesmo? Ou para outro propósito? E isto não explicava porque o professor de Runas Antigas havia tentado ferir Harry no jogo de Quadribol.

Este era apenas o começo do quebra-cabeça.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo: - Um convite para um baile na Mansão Malfoy?

\- Sim, papai, podemos ir? - Harry quase pulava de animação - Draco nos convidou, ele é meu amigo!

-x-

Cxcxcx


	9. Capítulo 9

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O Natal se aproximava. E na manhã em que os alunos deixariam a escola para as férias de Natal, Hogwarts acordou coberta com mais de um metro de neve. O lago havia congelado e os gêmeos Weasley receberam um castigo por enfeitiçarem várias bolas de neve fazendo-as seguir Quirrell por todo o castelo, garantindo boas risadas de Harry e seus amigos, os quais perceberam rapidamente que nem todos os Weasley eram um caso perdido. Eles estavam relativamente tranqüilos em deixar o castelo, pois sabiam que Quirrell não tentaria roubar a pedra com Snape e Dumbledore ali. Então, após abraços calorosos e votos de boas-festas, Hermione se despediu na entrada do Expresso Hogwarts afirmando que passaria o feriado com seus pais em Paris, Pansy e Draco passariam com suas famílias e Harry e Tom também. E logo os dois últimos seguiram para a sua usual cabine no trem, trancando-a com um poderoso feitiço e assim, garantido sossego e privacidade até a chegada à plataforma 9 ¾.

Na plataforma, James e Lily os esperavam com uma chave de portal para levá-los para casa. E ao entrar novamente em seu quarto, após todos esses meses, Harry percebeu o quanto havia sentido falta do calor de sua casa, do calor de sua casa na companhia de Tom, é claro.

\- Está pensando em que, pequeno?

\- Em como senti falta de casa – sorriu – acho que só agora percebi isso.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim, senti falta do nosso quarto, de acordar com você – murmurou, o rosto levemente corado – o espelho não é a mesma coisa.

\- Eu sei.

Deixando os dois malões caírem levemente ao lado da cama, ao encerrar o feitiço de levitação, Tom puxou o irmão para os seus braços, sentando-se com Harry em seu colo na cama. Um brilho amoroso refletia em seus olhos castanhos. E Harry, contente, aninhava-se nos braços fortes que o envolviam.

\- Eu senti falta de ter você somente para mim – confessou Tom.

\- Ciumento – brincou o menor.

\- Muito.

\- Você não precisa ter ciúmes dos meus amigos, Tom, eles não vão roubar o seu lugar.

\- Por que você precisa ter amigos? – perguntou, genuinamente confuso e descontente, pronunciando amigos com evidente desprezo.

Harry piscou duas vezes.

Ele realmente não sabia o que seu irmão queria ouvir como resposta.

\- Não é que eu precise... – tentou explicar -... Mas eu gosto da companhia deles.

\- A minha não é o bastante?

\- Tom, por favor, a sua companhia é perfeita. Mas você não pode estar sempre comigo em Hogwarts, estamos em anos e casas diferentes, mas ainda sim eu passo muito mais tempo com você do que com eles.

\- Hum...

\- E você também tem amigos com quem devo dividi-lo.

Tom apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. E suspirando, Harry percebeu que sua afirmação não era verdade. Os únicos momentos em que Tom estava com Adrian e Montague se resumiam a quando precisava de um livro emprestado, anotações das aulas, ou qualquer outra coisa desse tipo. Eram trocas baseadas em interesses de ambos os lados e na maior parte do tempo, Tom estava em seu encalço, ou na biblioteca, cumprindo sua meta de ler todos os livros existentes ali.

Sabendo que seus argumentos não poderiam convencer o irmão, Harry decidiu usar sua arma secreta e o encarou com os seus melhores olhinhos lacrimejantes numa expressão cheia de ternura, algo que havia treinado para situações de emergência:

\- Por favor, não fique bravo comigo...

E Tom, é claro, sucumbiu.

\- Eu não estou bravo com você, nunca ficaria bravo com você – suspirou – você pode ter quantos amigos quiser, apenas... apenas não se esqueça de mim.

\- Eu te amo Tom – respondeu, pousando um rápido selinho nos lábios do irmão – E nunca me esquecia de você, nem mesmo se eu fosse atingido por um obliviate.

Com um sorriso mais relaxado, Tom respondeu:

\- Eu também te amo, pequeno. E eu nunca deixaria que feitiço algum o atingisse.

\- Eu sei.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Harry e Tom acordaram renovados após uma longa noite conversando abraçados na cama do mais velho e agora, diante de uma magnífica mesa repleta de waffles, bacon, ovos, sucos e geléias os dois se deliciavam com o café da manhã preparado por sua mãe sem notar a preocupação brilhar nos olhos de seu pai enquanto este se concentrava no Profeta Diário franzindo o cenho a cada segundo.

\- Pelo visto, as notícias não são das mais agradáveis – comentou Lily, servindo outra xícara de café para seu marido.

\- Os ataques desses bruxos das trevas tem se intensificado desde a fracassada tentativa de roubo à Gringotes.

\- O que será que eles buscavam?

\- Não sei – suspirou – Dumbledore também não quis me dizer, apenas garantiu que o objeto está seguro em Hogwarts.

Agora Harry e Tom prestavam atenção.

"Seguro, claro" – o mais velho revirava os olhos, fingindo interesse na omelete em seu prato.

\- Eu gostaria de saber quem está por trás disso.

\- Eu também, Lily, facilitaria muito o meu trabalho.

"Talvez fosse Quirrell" – Harry e Tom trocaram um olhar.

Mas logo se desfizeram da idéia.

Quirrell não seria capaz de organizar e comandar um grupo de bruxos das trevas.

De repente, uma coruja cinzenta interrompeu pela janela voando elegantemente ao centro da mesa e deixou cair um envelope prateado à frente de Lily, que o apanhou e desenrolou o fino pergaminho escuro que havia em seu interior sob o olhar intrigado do resto da família. Enquanto sua mãe lia a carta em silêncio, Harry notou um pequeno bilhete dentro do envelope e o alcançou, abrindo um radiante sorriso ao reconhecer a caligrafia de seu amigo:

Harry,  
Por favor, aceite o convite.  
Pedi para meus pais convidá-los e espero vê-lo este sábado.  
Abraços,  
Draco Malfoy.

\- O que é isto? – perguntou James, lendo por cima do ombro de sua esposa – Um convite para um baile na mansão Malfoy?

De fato, numa caligrafia elegante em tinta prateada, destacava-se:

Sr. & Sra. Potter,  
Os senhores e sua família foram convidados para assistir ao baile anual de Solstício de Inverno da família Malfoy no próximo dia 25 de Dezembro.  
Favor confirmar presença e aderir a traje a rigor para a festa.  
Com os mais saudosos cumprimentos,  
Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Sim, papai, podemos ir? – Harry quase pulava de animação em sua cadeira – Draco nos convidou, ele é meu amigo!

Tom estreitou os olhos, os lábios franzidos em aborrecimento.

Quem esse pirralho Malfoy pensava que era para interromper suas férias com Harry?

\- Não sei não, James, certamente será uma daquelas festas em que a frieza e a falsidade estão por todos os lados – comentou Lily.

\- Sem dúvida, mas, por outro lado, seria uma oportunidade perfeita para sondar Malfoy e descobrir se ele está ligado a estes bruxos das trevas.

\- Talvez...

\- E se nós formos, Sirius não irá ignorar o convite de sua prima dessa vez e poderá me ajudar a descobrir alguma coisa.

\- Se você diz – suspirando, Lily observou novamente o convite – Solstício de Inverno ao invés de Natal, é bem a cara deles, ignorando tudo o que diz respeito à muggles e nascidos muggles.

\- E é exatamente por isso que Malfoy está no topo das minhas suspeitas.

\- Espero que você consiga descobrir alguma coisa nesse baile.

\- Eu também espero, amor.

\- Então, papai, podemos ir? Podemos ir?

Com uma piscadela divertida, James respondeu para o filho:

\- Sim, campeão, podemos.

E naquele momento, Tom sentiu o estômago revirar ao observar um radiante sorriso se desenhar nos lábios de Harry.

Um sorriso que não era endereçado a ele.

-x-

Localizada em Wiltshire, sudoeste da Inglaterra, uma imponente mansão antiga e nobre se destacava em meio à sebe e rodeada por árvores de teixo, uma estrutura majestosa forjada em granito branco e pedras de mármore frios e austeros, coincidindo com o ar da nobre família que habitava o local há gerações: a família Malfoy. Quando Harry se viu nos imensos jardins, seus olhos imediatamente se voltaram aos pavões albinos que corriam livremente pelo gramado bem cuidado e um sorriso extasiado surgiu em seus lábios. Ele nunca havia visto criaturas tão magníficas. Ao seu lado, Tom revirava os olhos com desdém, seguindo com seus pais e Sirius para dentro da casa.

O interior da casa não fugia da linha habitual, isto é, suntuosamente decorado com um magnífico tapete felpudo, uma mesa ornamentada, mármores e um espelho dourado. Os quadros em movimento espionavam a passagem de visitantes pelo corredor. E seguindo por um grande hall de entrada mal iluminado com uma porta de maçaneta de bronze, os elfos domésticos vestindo trapos sujos e desgastados guiavam os convidados ao enorme salão de festa, no qual se destacava um gigantesco lustre de brilhantes ao centro e centenas de bandejas flutuando por entre os convidados servindo taças de espumantes e elaborados canapés. E naquele momento, uma centena de mago e bruxas já circulava pelo local trocando cumprimentos cínicos e sorrisos cheios de frieza em suas melhores vestes de gala.

Era um evento majestoso digno da realeza.

Digno de um Malfoy.

\- Vocês viram os pobres elfos? – grunhiu Lily, os olhos esmeraldas brilhando de fúria.

\- Acalme-se amor, lembre-se que viemos aqui numa missão – murmurou James, sua voz soando levemente por cima da música clássica tocada pela orquestra ao fundo.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês me arrastaram para isso.

\- Você está aqui para ajudar, Sirius.

\- Primo, fico feliz que você tenha aceitado o meu convite dessa vez – uma voz fria os interrompeu.

\- Olá Cissy. E dessa vez eu não tive nenhum evento de caridade importantíssimo ou uma chamada de emergência no Quartel General de Aurores para atender.

\- É claro.

Narcisa Malfoy conseguia ser pessoalmente mais deslumbrante do que suas fotos na coluna social do Profeta Diário. O cabelo louro-prateado descendo em camadas pelas costas suavizava ainda mais suas feições finas e o vestido na cor prata iluminava seus olhos azuis. Era uma beleza fria e inalcançável, assemelhando-se às belas esculturas de mármores que adornavam o jardim.

\- Senhores Potter – cumprimentou ela.

Um olhar de desprezo percorreu Lily de cima abaixo, o que fez Harry franzir o cenho e Tom estreitar os olhos perigosamente. E com um sorriso frio, Narcisa elogiou:

\- Lily, você está deslumbrante, como sempre.

\- Obrigada Narcisa, você também – por mais venenoso que o comentário de Narcisa Malfoy tenha parecido, a bela ruiva estava realmente magnífica em seu vestido bordô esvoaçante rodeado por uma faixa de esmeraldas na cintura. Seus belos olhos verdes contemplavam a mulher loira com uma elegância natural repleta de indiferença.

Em seguida, Lucius se aproximou de sua esposa e lançou o mesmo olhar para Lily, um olhar que gritava: sua-desprezível-sangue-ruim. Um olhar ignorado por Lily, que sujeitou suavemente a mão de seu marido para evitar que James amaldiçoasse Lucius.

\- Sejam bem vindos, senhores Potter, senhor Black.

O tom desdenhoso, porém, desmentia suas palavras.

\- Festa encantadora, Lucius – sorriu James, a ironia evidente em sua voz.

\- Meu filho insistiu para convidá-los, parece que ele se afeiçoou muito ao pequeno Harry Potter, não parou de falar dele desde que chegou aqui.

Se olhares matassem, Lucius não estaria mais entre nós.

Tom o encarava com uma chama vermelha que rivalizava com a fúria de mil Avada Kedravas. E Harry imediatamente se encolheu em seus braços, desviando o olhar da especulação interessada de Lucius. Mas ao notar o semblante perigoso do filho mais velho de James e Lily, o patriarca da família Malfoy, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se intimidado e discretamente desviou o olhar.

"Criança assustadora" – pensou.

Entretanto, uma animada voz logo interrompeu o pesado clima:

\- Harry, você está aqui! – Draco correu para abraçar o amigo, mas parou de repente em seus pés quando notou os possessivos braços de Tom ao redor do irmão.

\- Não corra Draco.

\- Desculpe pai.

\- E não peça desculpas – grunhiu Lucius – Isso não é digno de um Malfoy.

\- Sim, senhor.

James e Lily apenas trocaram um olhar, pensando ao mesmo tempo: "pobre criança".

No instante seguinte, Lucius e Narcisa desejaram friamente que os recém chegados ficassem à vontade e se afastaram, seguindo ao encontro do Ministro da Magia para cumprimentá-lo. Após um breve olhar para sua mãe, que concordou com um sorriso, Harry seguiu Draco para se juntar à Pansy e às outras crianças de sua idade, arrastando um irritado Tom, que ainda não havia soltado seu braço. Enquanto isso, apanhando uma taça de espumante cada um, James, Lily e Sirius decidiram circular pela festa para conseguir qualquer informação relacionada aos ataques desses bruxos das trevas.

\- Harry, você está lindo – uma sorridente Pansy logo abraçou o amigo, que corou, deixando que a menina avaliasse sua bela túnica esmeralda com olhos apreciativos.

\- Obrigado, Pansy, você também está muito bonita.

\- É claro que sim – piscou, rodopiando em seu vestido de pregas e rendas roxo e prata.

\- Crabbe, Goyle.

\- Olá, Harry – cumprimentaram os dois.

Tom revirava os olhos quando uma voz animada soou ao lado:

\- Hey, Tom, eu não esperava vê-lo aqui.

\- Montague – grunhiu, numa ríspida saudação – Pucey.

\- Seus pais também arrastaram você para isso? – suspirou Adrian, ganhando uma cotovelada de Montague – Ai!

\- Não seja chato, Adrian! Veja todas essas bruxas lindas, desfilando em belos vestidos justos e decotados...

Tom não achava que esse caloroso encontro pudesse ficar pior, mas para sua decepção a irritante voz de Dafne Grengrass logo provou o contrário:

\- Olá, Tom, que surpresa agradável vê-lo aqui.

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo – replicou, abraçando o irmão menor, que logo lançou um olhar venenoso para a bonita menina de vestido de seda cinza-prateado. Harry não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sua vontade era arrancar os cabelos louros de Grengrass com as próprias mãos sempre que esta colocava seus predadores olhos em Tom.

\- E vejam o pequeno Harry – sorriu friamente, ignorando as palavras cortantes de Tom – sempre tão adorável.

Com pouquíssima delicadeza, Dafne arrastou uma menina pequena, talvez um pouco mais nova do que Harry, de cabelos louros e desinteressados olhos azuis, colocando-os frente a frente:

\- Harry, conheça minha irmã caçula, Astoria.

\- Er... Olá, Astoria... – cumprimentou ligeiramente confuso, sentindo os braços de Tom apertarem ao redor da sua cintura.

\- Olá.

\- Perfeito, agora vocês dois podem encontrar um local mais íntimo para conversar e você pode fazer a gentileza de me levar ao jardim, não é mesmo, Tom?

Naquele momento, Draco, Adrian e Montague trocavam um olhar cúmplice, como se apostassem nas possíveis reações de Tom, que sempre acabavam humilhando a pobre menina. Pansy, por sua vez, lançava um olhar de desdém para as irmãs Grengrass enquanto Crabbe e Goyle pareciam mais interessados nos elaborados canapés desfilando nas bandejas do que no áspero intercâmbio em si.

\- Eu não tenho interesse em levá-la para lugar algum – respondeu Tom.

\- Mas...

\- Agora eu sugiro que você e sua irmã nos deixem em paz.

\- Sinto muito, mas Astoria estava louca para conhecer o pequeno Harry, por isso eu...

\- Eu não estava não – interrompeu a menina menor – Você me prometeu outra boneca se eu: "distraísse o pirralho irritante para que você pudesse fisgar seu irmão" – afirmou, recitando linha por linha as palavras da irmã.

\- Astoria!

Montague e Draco imediatamente caíram na gargalhada. Pansy deixou escapar algumas risadinhas e Adrian revirou os olhos em silenciosa diversão. O próprio Harry tentava conter um sorriso divertido enquanto Tom arqueava uma sobrancelha para Dafne, que estava mais vermelha do que os cabelos dos Weasley.

\- Você é patética, Grengrass.

Após esta última declaração, Tom sujeitou a pequena mão de Harry, levando-o ao fundo do salão para as portas de vidro que davam acesso a uma escada de caracol forjada em mármore negro que ligava o salão de festas ao enorme jardim da mansão.

E levemente abafada pelo som da música, os dois ainda conseguiram ouvir a impassível voz de Astoria Grengrass perguntar:

\- Eu ainda vou ganhar a boneca?

E Harry não conseguiu mais segurar as risadas.

Enquanto isso, Sirius havia deixado James e Lily interrogando... ou melhor, conversando com os irmãos Carrow e suas esposas para sondar ele mesmo o casal Rosier. Contudo, ele ainda não havia achado o irmão do falecido Ethan Rosier quando uma estridente voz chamou seu nome. E um arrepio de terror imediatamente percorreu sua espinha.

Não.

Por favor, não.

Oh, Merlin... Ela não.

\- Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!

Com um suspiro resignado, após contar mentalmente até dez, o herdeiro da fortuna Black voltou-se à bela mulher de longos e ondulados cabelos negros, olhos escuros e generoso decote ressaltando o vestido negro que aderia sensualmente à suas curvas:

\- Olá Bella.

\- Por que você sumiu? – demandou irritada – Eu não o vejo desde... Sempre!

\- Ora, você sentiu minha falta?

\- É claro que sim! – um brilho obsessivo refletia perigosamente em seu olhar – Mas eu aposto que você prefere ficar com aquele lobisomem imundo e os seus amiguinhos sangues-ruins a ficar com sua própria família.

\- Nós não vamos discutir isso, Bellatrix – respondeu friamente – E eu não admito que você fale assim do Remus. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir.

\- Não!

\- Bella... – suspirou, era sempre a mesma coisa – Onde está o Rodolphus?

\- Quem se importa com aquele idiota?

\- Não fale assim, Bella, ele é seu marido.

\- Deveria ser você!

Oh Merlin...

Isso de novo não.

-... Mas você me rejeitou para ficar com aquele lobisomem nojento e seus amigos sangues-ruins!

\- Chega Bellatrix! – arrancando a manga de sua túnica das garras da insana mulher, Sirius se afastou – Eu não me casei com você por não amá-la. E só por isso. Agora, com licença.

Deixando a prima com os olhos brilhando de raiva e mágoa disfarçada, o herdeiro da fortuna Black desapareceu em meio aos convidados, amaldiçoando o desconfortável encontro que sempre acabava da mesma maneira. Onde sua mãe estava com a cabeça quando anunciou o seu casamento com Bellatrix? Depois disso, sua insana prima nunca mais havia sido a mesma. E por um breve momento, Sirius sentiu pena de Rodolphus Lestrange, imaginando os martírios que este deveria agüentar todos os dias.

Naquele momento, Harry e Tom apreciavam a magnífica vista do jardim, sentados num dos bancos de mármore, e o menor não podia deixar de sorrir ao passar a mão nas penas macias de um dos pavões albinos, sob o atento olhar de seu irmão. Pois eram animais dóceis, mas mesmo assim, Tom se preocupava pelo bem-estar de Harry.

\- Nós não deveríamos voltar para a festa?

\- Não, prefiro ficar aqui com você, pequeno.

\- Oh...

\- Por quê? Algum problema?

\- Não, não é nada – sorriu, respondendo rápido demais. E Tom obviamente notou o deslize.

\- Harry... – advertiu.

\- Draco pediu para dançar comigo – murmurou – acho que ele vai ficar chateado se eu não aparecer.

\- Você não vai dançar com aquele idiota.

\- Mas Tom...

\- Não vou discutir com você – interrompeu, os olhos castanho-avermelhados brilhando de irritação – assunto encerrado, ouviu?

\- Eu gosto de dançar – respondeu baixinho, desviando o olhar – E sei dançar muito bem desde que você me ensinou.

Levantando-se de repente, Tom puxou o irmão para os seus braços, fazendo o menor ofegar de susto e encará-lo com os olhos verdes brilhando e o rosto corado:

\- Dance comigo.

Harry piscou duas vezes.

E Tom fez uma profunda reverência.

E sem esperar pela resposta do irmão, Tom começou a deslizar habilmente pelo gramado conduzindo de maneira impecável o menino em seus braços. A bela música tocada pela orquestra inundava o ambiente bucólico de flores exóticas e esculturas de mármore e com um radiante sorriso nos lábios, Harry se deixava guiar sentindo a brisa fresca do anoitecer acariciando sua face.

\- De fato, você dança muito bem, pequeno.

\- Isso porque eu tive um ótimo professor.

\- Com certeza – piscou divertido.

\- Obrigado, Tom.

\- Pelo o quê? – perguntou curioso, sem interromper seus habilidosos passos.

\- Por sempre me fazer feliz – Harry sorriu, apoiando o rosto corado no peito de Tom. E com puro deleite pôde ouvir os batimentos acelerados sob a túnica negra do irmão.

\- Eu que devo agradecer.

\- Por quê?

\- Por você existir – murmurou, pousando seus lábios nos cabelos negros desordenados que exalavam um delicioso perfume de hortelã.

E Harry, com um sorriso travesso, perguntou:

\- Você ainda não vai me deixar dançar com o Draco, né?

\- Não.

\- Ciumento.

\- Muito.

-x-

Para o descontentamento de James, Lily e Sirius, nada de útil havia sido averiguado no baile dos Malfoy, salvo o fato de o ideal purista imperar nas concepções da maioria dos convidados, ainda que este fato não pudesse acrescentar em nada na investigação sobre os ataques dos bruxos das trevas. Dessa forma, o casal Potter precisou fazer uso de todo o seu autocontrole para não amaldiçoar uma dúzia de magos e bruxas preconceituosos e metidos – incluindo os anfitriões da festa –, enquanto Sirius esgueirava-se pelos cantos fugindo de sua obcecada prima, Bellatrix, que ainda não havia superado a rejeição de um casamento arranjado e Harry e Tom desfrutavam da companhia um do outro no belo jardim da mansão, onde um amigável elfo doméstico, Dobby, havia levado alguns sanduíches finos e dois copos de suco para os irmãos.

Finalmente, ao término da magnífica festa, James, Lily e Sirius voltaram para casa sem qualquer informação importante, somente com uma enorme dor de cabeça devido aos discursos preconceituosos e sorrisos esnobes trocados pela maioria dos convidados. Harry e Tom, no entanto, aproveitaram cada segundo, ainda que Draco houvesse se despedido de Harry com um pequeno muxoxo por não ter passado mais tempo com o amigo, mas garantido que o veria em breve em Hogwarts.

Agora, minutos antes de usarem uma chave de portal para chegar à plataforma 9 ¾, na qual embarcariam no Expresso Hogwarts para retomar o ano letivo na escola, Harry e Tom se encontravam sentados no escritório de seu pai ouvindo o solene discurso deste e de Sirius:

\- E a mãe de vocês não pode nem sonhar com isso.

\- Ela nos mataria.

\- Esquartejaria.

\- Queimaria.

\- E finalmente – suspirou James – jogaria nossos restos mortais no Lago Negro.

\- Nós já entendemos, papai.

\- Tem certeza, Harry?

\- Absoluta.

\- Afinal, que misterioso objeto é esse que vocês querem nos dar envolvendo todo este segredo? – Tom não podia deixar de revirar os olhos, imaginando que seriam algumas bombas de bosta.

Mas para sua surpresa, seu pai retirou um pedaço de pergaminho velho da gaveta:

\- Este pergaminho, meus queridos filhos, é a maior herança que os marotos deixaram para vocês.

\- Herança? – burlou-se o maior – Um pergaminho velho?

\- Não é apenas um pergaminho velho, Tom – explicou Sirius – mas um mapa em tempo real de todos os cômodos e passagens secretas de Hogwarts, que ainda mostra quem está circulando pelo castelo e por seus arredores, chegando quase à Hogsmeade.

Neste momento, Harry e Tom trocaram um olhar perplexo.

E James continuou explicando:

\- É muito simples, basta apontar a varinha e dizer: "juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom". E quando terminar é só dizer: "mal feito, feito". Dessa forma, ninguém poderá ler.

\- Por que vocês estão nos dando isso agora?

\- Porque eu achei melhor esperar que o seu irmão também começasse a estudar em Hogwarts para que os meus dois filhos pudessem desfrutar desta preciosa herança. Com isso, vocês poderão fazer inúmeras travessuras juntos sem o risco de serem pegos, então é o melhor presente de Natal que poderíamos pensar.

\- Mas tomem cuidado com o Moony, porque ele ajudou a fazer o mapa – avisou Sirius –, ainda que seja óbvio que ele não vá dar nenhuma detenção para vocês.

Sabendo disso também, os dois irmãos compartilharam um pequeno sorriso.

\- E não esqueçam...

-... Não sejam pegos!

Com um sorriso confiante, Harry e Tom assentiram.

O que eles não sabiam, naquele momento, é que uma importante ferramenta havia sido entregue em suas mãos. Uma ferramenta que ainda os ajudaria a enfrentar grandes perigos.

-x-

De volta à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts os meses pareciam passar devagar, pelo menos para Harry e seu irmão. Mas, para a maioria dos estudantes, a data de início dos exames finais se fazia cada vez mais próxima. Hermione, por exemplo, andava pelos corredores murmurando fórmulas de poções e feitiços diversos; Draco estava sempre com um livro novo nas mãos; e mesmo Pansy havia trocado suas revistas de moda pelas anotações das aulas.

Harry, no entanto, sentia-se tranqüilo, pois todas as suas dúvidas eram respondidas por Tom enquanto estudavam no seu lugar usual e reservado da biblioteca.

Ele se sentia confiante.

Isto porque não existia professor melhor do que seu irmão.

A situação com Quirrell também parecia acomodada, pois este não se via fora da mira de Snape. Mas numa noite, Harry notou que o professor de Poções não havia aparecido no jantar e ao questionar Hermione, descobriu que a explosão do caldeirão de Neville mais cedo levara os dois para a enfermaria, onde provavelmente passariam a noite sob os cuidados de madame Pomfrey. E para aumentar ainda mais o nervosismo de Harry, Dumbledore também se ausentara da escola ao receber uma carta urgente do ministério e assim, criava-se o momento perfeito para Quirrell roubar a Pedra Filosofal.

Com isso em mente, naquela noite, Harry e Tom se encontravam no salão comunal Slytherin observando cuidadosamente os passos do professor de Runas Antigas pelo mapa do maroto. E pela primeira vez, Tom admirava a inteligência de seu pai.

O mapa era simplesmente incrível.

\- Veja, ele está indo para o corredor proibido do terceiro andar.

\- Eu sabia! – Harry ofegou – Devemos chamar o Draco, a Pansy e a Mione?

\- É claro que não, eles só vão nos atrapalhar.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Harry revirou os olhos, mas não discutiu, sabendo que assim seus amigos não correriam perigo. Estranhamente, ele não se preocupava com a própria segurança, pois a simples presença de Tom ao seu lado garantia que nada nem ninguém poderia lhe fazer mal.

\- Tem certeza que você quer ir também?

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Tom, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho.

\- Eu sei. E eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você.

\- Então vamos.

\- Vamos. Eu tenho algumas contas a acertar com aquele maldito gaguinho – desdenhou, sujeitando perigosamente a varinha.

Com o auxílio do mapa, Harry e Tom seguiram ao corredor do terceiro andar despistando todos os monitores e professores em suas rondas noturnas, deparando-se finalmente com a porta de madeira que já se encontrava aberta, por onde provavelmente Quirrell acabara de passar. Sem hesitar e com um feitiço certeiro, Tom atingiu o cachorro de três cabeças, que caiu desmaiado no chão. E Harry ainda agarrava as costas da túnica do irmão quando os dois pularam no alçapão escuro, aterrissando em algo macio e úmido.

\- Eu espero que Dumbledore nos dê um prêmio por serviços prestados à escola quando salvarmos sua pedra – murmurou Harry, sem conseguir distinguir o que exatamente havia amparado a queda.

\- A pedra realmente não me interessa, mas eu não posso perder a oportunidade de torturar o maldito desgraçado que tentou ferir você.

\- Torturar?

\- Com feitiços inofensivos, é claro – mentiu.

\- É claro que sim – suspirou o menor – Mas afinal, onde nós estamos?

\- Parece uma espécie de planta...

\- Ela está se mexendo!

\- Oh, agora me lembro, isso é Visgo do Diabo – afirmou, abraçando a cintura do irmão, que havia caído em seu colo, e apontando a varinha para baixo: – Lumos Solem!

Em questão de segundos, os dois sentiram a planta afrouxar e se encolher, fugindo da luz e fazendo com que caíssem no chão frio.

\- Este feitiço imita a luz do sol e Visgo do Diabo é muito sensível a esse tipo de luz – explicou o maior. E Harry revirou os olhos sem deixar de sorrir.

\- Só você mesmo para se lembrar das aulas de Herbologia numa hora dessas.

\- Conhecimento é poder, Harry, lembre-se disse.

\- Sim, senhor – respondeu divertido.

Seguindo por um corredor de pedra que era o único caminho que havia, os dois ouviam apenas o som de seus passos se misturando ao barulho dos pingos abafados de água que escorria pela parede. Finalmente, chegando ao final do corredor, Harry e Tom se depararam com uma câmara mal iluminada na qual se perdia a vista do teto. Acima de suas cabeças flutuavam centenas de chaves brilhantes que se assemelhavam a pequenos pássaros e ao observar a vassoura velha apoiada num canto, Tom imediatamente matou a charada.

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira – suspirou – Quanto trabalho desnecessário.

\- Eu vou buscar a chave, não se preocupe, posso voar muito rápido.

\- Eu sei, mas não vou arriscá-lo – respondeu seriamente. Em seguida, Tom lançou um feitiço imobilizador em todas as chaves, que imediatamente pararam de bater as asas e voltou-se à porta trancada: - Bombarda!

Ao ouvir o barulho da explosão, Harry se encolheu atrás do irmão, assustado.

\- Vamos.

A câmara seguinte era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mas, ao entrarem nela, a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez sobre o qual estavam parados. De frente para eles, obstruindo a passagem, estavam dispostas as peças brancas.

\- Ótimo, vamos ter que jogar – comentou Tom, exasperado.

\- Mas...

\- Não se preocupe pequeno, será rápido – garantiu – Não estou com muita paciência hoje.

\- Ok.

\- Assuma o lugar do rei. Eu serei o bispo.

Para assombro de Harry, que observa o irmão com pura admiração e incredulidade, a partida não durou mais de oito minutos. E quando o rei branco tirou a coroa, ao som poderoso da voz de Tom anunciar: "cheque-mate", Harry não pôde conter a emoção e se jogou nos braços do irmão quando as peças brancas finalmente se afastaram dando passagem:

\- Isso foi incrível, Tom!

\- Na verdade foi fácil.

\- Metido – brincou.

\- Estou apenas sendo sincero – piscou, bagunçando os cabelos rebeldes do menor – Agora vamos, temos um charlatão idiota para impedir.

Ingressando na última câmara, redonda e fria, Harry e Tom observaram o conhecido turbante roxo se destacar ao centro do aposento. Era Quirrell, observando furiosamente o que parecia ser um espelho grande e ornamentado, suas mãos viajando em todas as direções da túnica roxa como se estivesse à procura de algo.

\- Maldição! Eu vejo a pedra, mas não estou com ela!

\- Boa noite, professor – cumprimentou a voz fria de Tom. E Harry silenciosamente admirava o irmão, que parecia tão alto e poderoso, observando Quirrell com o desprezo de quem observa um rato preso numa ratoeira.

\- O que?! O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?!

\- Ora, nós podemos fazer a mesma pergunta.

\- Potter – Quirrell grunhiu, olhando furiosamente para Tom.

\- Vamos, seja um cavalheiro, professor – sorriu friamente – E talvez nós possamos ajudá-lo.

\- Do que você está falando? Você sabe onde está a pedra?

\- Talvez...

\- Entregue-me isto, Potter, agora!

\- Ora, ora, não é assim que se pede um favor.

Com um olhar assassino, Quirrell lhes apontou a varinha:

\- Bastam algumas palavras, Potter, e você e o seu irmãozinho irão desejar uma morte rápida.

\- Como você desejou naquela partida de Quadribol?

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Tom continuou:

\- Tantos dias na enfermaria, não deve ter sido muito agradável...

\- Seu moleque!

\- Agora, diga-me, por que você tentou matar o meu irmão?

Encarando-os com perspicácia, Quirrell decidiu lhes dizer a verdade e assim, tentar descobrir se o pirralho Potter realmente estava com a pedra. Não seria uma idéia absurda, pois Dumbledore protegia-os visivelmente acima dos outros alunos e seu pai era o chefe dos Aurores.

Sim, a pedra poderia muito bem estar com eles.

\- Bem, nada criaria uma distração melhor do que o filho do chefe dos Aurores estatelado no gramado do campo de Quadribol – burlou-se o professor – Snape e Dumbledore sequer notariam a minha ausência durante o alvoroço que seria levar o seu irmãozinho às pressas para a enfermaria.

Protegido às costas do irmão, Harry lançava um olhar ressentido à Quirrell. Contudo, sua atenção logo foi capturada pela própria imagem no espelho, que mostrava o seu reflexo guardando uma pedra vermelha no bolso da túnica com uma piscadela e um sorrisinho maroto.

Será...?

\- Mas o seu plano não deu muito certo.

\- E agora eu sei que a culpa foi sua, pirralho! – grunhiu, faíscas vermelhas saindo da varinha – Mas não é tarde demais. Eu vou conseguir essa maldita pedra esta noite e depois disso, ninguém poderá deter a Ordem Negra.

\- Ordem Negra? – questionou Tom. E Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Sim, este grupo de bruxos das trevas que o papai de vocês tanto investiga – sorriu com malícia – A poderosa Ordem Negra, que sob o comando do Imperador irá livrar o mundo mágico de sangues-ruins e mestiços nojentos como vocês.

\- Isso é ridículo, mestiços e nascidos-muggles configuram a maior parte de poder mágico no nosso mundo.

\- Não é ridículo! É um ideal! Um sonho! E com a Pedra Filosofal teremos poder mágico e ouro o bastante para conseguir formar o maior exército já visto!

Interessante... – pensou Tom -... Devo continuar a extrair informações.

E com um sorriso de desdém, provocou:

\- Aposto que você nem foi aceito para esta tal Ordem ainda.

\- Do que você está falando?!

\- Ora, todos os bruxos das trevas que fazem parte desse seu grupinho estão sob um juramento inquebrável, não é mesmo? Meu pai me contou que vocês não podem dar qualquer informação sem caírem mortos no chão, mas aqui está você jogando aos quatro ventos seus planos...

\- Não é verdade! O Imperador apenas não quis arriscar que Dumbledore percebesse o feitiço, mas eu sou tão leal quanto os outros!

\- Me parece que você é apenas um bode-expiatório descartável.

\- Ora seu...! Crucio!

Tom desviou com facilidade e puxou Harry para protegê-lo, mas não conseguiu ser rápido o bastante e agora, gritando desesperadamente, seu irmãozinho se contorcia no chão.

Quirrell sorriu com maldade.

Mas seu sorriso desapareceu no instante seguinte...

Os olhos de Tom haviam sido inundados por vermelho. Vermelho de ódio. Vermelho de fúria. Vermelho puro e assassino tomando o lugar da íris escura. E sem pensar em mais nada, ouvindo apenas os gritos de seu irmão, duas palavras decisivas deixaram os seus lábios. Um feitiço rápido e certeiro. Quirrell não teve tempo de se defender, não teve tempo de gritar, estava tudo acabado quando a luz verde o atingiu:

\- Avada Kedrava!

E na mesma hora, os gritos de Harry cessaram.

E o corpo de Quirrell caiu sem vida no chão.

A maldição Cruciatus não havia durado mais de quinze segundos e, ofegante, Harry conseguiu se sentar, sentindo apenas os músculos doloridos e uma forte do de cabeça começando a surgir. Contudo, todo o seu desconforto desapareceu quando ele notou o irmão ajoelhado ao seu lado, os olhos vermelhos assustadores ainda fixados num ponto distante, onde seu professor havia caído.

\- Tom! Fale comigo, por favor! – balançando os ombros do irmão, Harry observava o vermelho brilhar nos olhos bonitos de Tom.

-...

\- Tom!

-...

\- Tom, por favor!

-...

\- Por favor, você está me assustando... – murmurou. E finalmente, os olhos castanhos se fixaram nos seus, cheios de preocupação e receio.

\- Desculpe pequeno, você está bem?

\- Sim, você me salvou – sorriu, mas o pequeno sorriso desapareceu ao lançar um olhar assustado para o corpo caído no centro da habitação – Ele está...?

\- Morto?

\- É.

\- Sim, eu usei a maldição assassina.

Tom olhava com certo temor para o menor, talvez esperando que Harry surtasse ao ver que o irmão havia usado um dos mais poderosos feitiços de magia negra para matar alguém. Mas Tom não se arrependia de ter matado Quirrell, apenas de não ter torturado o maldito professor primeiro para compensar toda a dor que este fizera seu irmão passar.

No entanto, suspirando nervosamente, Harry apenas perguntou:

\- Como vamos esconder o corpo?

Pegando Tom completamente de surpresa.

\- Se alguém descobrir, você irá para Azkaban, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – a urgência na voz pequena fez o coração de Tom se encher de ternura. E com um sorriso nos lábios, ele observava claramente que a única preocupação de Harry era o seu bem-estar.

\- Não se preocupe pequeno, eu conheço alguns truques.

Habilmente Tom usou um poderoso feitiço obscuro para reduzir o corpo do professor de Runas Antigas a pó, sob o olhar admirado de Harry. E no instante seguinte, como se houvessem cronometrado os fatos, Dumbledore e mais dois Aurores desconhecidos interromperam no aposento.

\- Harry, Tom, meus queridos meninos – sorriu o diretor – Vocês estão bem?

\- Sim, professor, e aqui está sua pedra – Harry conseguiu sorrir, retirando o pequeno objeto do bolso de sua túnica sob o olhar perspicaz do diretor.

\- Como...?

\- Ah, minha idéia mais criativa, somente quem quisesse a pedra para não usá-la poderia obtê-la – cantarolou, respondendo a pergunta de Tom.

E com um sorriso jovial, continuou:

\- Agora talvez seja melhor nós conversarmos no meu escritório.

\- E o Quirrell? – um dos Aurores perguntou.

\- Sumiu – respondeu Harry, naturalmente – Ele ouviu vocês chegando e usou uma chave de portal.

\- Aquele maldito, foi por pouco!

Dumbledore, porém, observava atentamente os dois irmãos, um brilho astuto em seu olhar.

\- Vamos! – Harry puxou a mão de Tom para seguir os adultos, sem notar que o olhar deste estava perdido no espelho, o rosto ligeiramente corado ao observar tal imagem.

-x-

No escritório de Dumbledore, Harry e Tom relataram ao diretor e aos Aurores todo o ocorrido, omitindo apenas o desfecho com a maldição da morte e substituindo-o pela fuga covarde de Quirrell com uma chave de portal que este parecia guardar para tal emergência. Os Aurores anotavam todas as informações avidamente, quando um deles teve a brilhante idéia de sugerir que Tom fosse submetido a Legilimens para averiguar se o jovem mago não havia deixado passar nenhum detalhe:

\- Não! – Harry se exaltou – Vocês não vão vasculhar a cabeça do meu irmão!

\- Isso é ilegal.

\- Os meninos estão certos – sorriu Dumbledore.

\- Mas senhor...

\- Talvez seja melhor que Tom lhes conceda sua memória dos acontecimentos recentes, tenho certeza de que isto também poderá ajudar – o tom do diretor era conclusivo.

\- Sim, senhor.

Com um imperceptível suspiro aliviado, Tom passou a remover suas memórias para um pequeno frasco de vidro, modificando habilmente a parte condenatória. E a julgar pelo sorriso cúmplice de Dumbledore, este parecia saber a extensão de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela câmara.

Maldito velhote onisciente...

Os pensamentos de Tom, porém, logo regressaram à imagem refletida pelo espelho.

E olhando para Harry de soslaio, seu rosto se viu novamente tingido de vermelho.

O que significava aquilo afinal?

\- Vocês estão liberados, garotos – afirmou um dos Aurores, ao guardar o frasco com as memórias modificadas de Tom – E meus parabéns, foram muito corajosos hoje.

\- Sem dúvida provaram que são filhos do chefe.

Os meninos, no entanto, ignoraram os elogios e com um pequeno aceno se afastaram em direção à porta, o sono e o cansaço enfim se fazendo presentes.

Mas antes de sair, Tom interrompeu seus passos e finalmente se voltou ao diretor:

\- Aquele espelho, o que ele mostra?

Harry também apurou os ouvidos, curioso:

\- Ah, o espelho de Ojesed – sorrindo enigmaticamente, Dumbledore respondeu: – Ele nos mostra nada mais nada menos que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações.

Com o rosto ainda mais vermelho, um rubor claramente envergonhado, Tom se retirou do escritório arrastando um confuso Harry e batendo a porta à suas costas.

E sorriso de Dumbledore cresceu ainda mais.

-x-

No final da semana houve a festa de fim de ano. E no momento em que Tom e Harry cruzaram as portas do Salão Principal, fez-se um silêncio momentâneo e em seguida, todos começaram a falar alto ao mesmo tempo, apontando para os irmãos com os olhos cheios de admiração e incredulidade. Ou inveja e descrença, no caso de Rony Weasley. E Harry suspirou, sabendo que aquilo era obra da língua rápida e viperina de Pansy, que provavelmente havia contado sobre sua aventura com uma impressionante riqueza de detalhes ilustrados por sua mente imaginativa.

\- Harry, eu tentei impedi-la! – defendeu-se Draco, olhando furiosamente para Pansy, que apenas sorria divertida.

\- Grandes feitos devem ser contados, oras. Todos precisavam saber que vocês conseguiram salvar a famosa pedra filosofal e ainda colocar o meliante do Quirrell para correr com o rabinho entre as pernas.

Na mesa das serpentes, sentada ao lado de Pansy, Hermione apenas balançava a cabeça inconformada com o perigo que os dois irmãos tinham corrido.

\- Eu aposto que o Quirrell fugiu quando Tom olhou para ele – burlou-se Montague – O pobre coitado não poderia lidar com a cara assustadora que o nosso querido amigo faz quando algo ameaça o seu irmãozinho.

\- Cale a boca, Montague.

\- Viram? Assustadora!

Felizmente, Dumbledore se levantou antes que Tom amaldiçoasse Montague:

\- Mais um ano se passou! – disse alegremente – E que ano maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem, com muito mais harmonia e interação entre as quatro casas – piscou para Harry, que corou, sentado ao lado do irmão – Agora pelo o que eu entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Gryffindor, com trezentos e quarenta e cinco pontos; em terceiro Hufflepuff, com trezentos e cinqüenta pontos; em segundo Ravenclaw, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis; e Slytherin com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.

\- Genial! – gritaram Derrick e Montague.

E uma enxurrada de aplausos interrompeu na mesa das serpentes. Harry sorria feliz, aplaudindo, mesmo que sua casa estivesse em último lugar, pois ele se sentia orgulhoso pelo irmão.

\- Sim senhores, meus parabéns, aos Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs também, mas precisamos levar em conta os recentes acontecimentos.

A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.

\- Por isso, eu gostaria de conceder cem pontos para os senhores Harry e Thomas Potter pela brilhante demonstração de coragem e esperteza que protegeram esta escola.

\- Harry, nós ficamos em segundo! – exclamou Hermione.

\- Sim... – murmurou ainda em choque, ouvindo a enxurrada de aplausos que novamente se seguiu no momento em que a bandeira Gryffindor substituiu a Ravenclaw. Mas seu estupor logo desapareceu quando Tom lhe beijou o topo da cabeça, sussurrando carinhosamente:

\- Meus parabéns, pequeno.

E agora, um brilhante sorriso dançava em seus lábios:

\- Obrigado, Tom.

\- Vejam só a cara dos Ravenclaws! – gritou Montague, e mesmo Hermione não podia deixar de sorrir divertida.

-x-

No dia seguinte, os alunos embarcaram no Expresso Hogwarts para voltarem para suas casas e Harry se despediu calorosamente de seus três amigos afirmando que escreveria várias cartas para eles antes de seguir o irmão para sua cabine privada usual. Com o cenho franzido, Harry notou que Tom parecia nervoso e evitava seu olhar, mas não disse nada, permanecendo em silêncio ao lado do mais velho durante os primeiros vinte minutos da viagem.

Mas o silêncio logo se tornara sufocante para Harry, que murmurou:

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – buscando os olhos castanhos que sempre o fitavam cheios de afeto.

Tom, no entanto, permaneceu a encarar o livro de poções aberto numa página qualquer em seu colo e respondeu simplesmente:

\- Não, está tudo bem.

\- Mas...

\- Harry, eu estou tentando ler, por favor.

\- Mentira! – num rompante de irritação, o menor jogou o livro para o banco da frente e se sentou no colo do irmão, encarando-o intensamente com as belas esmeraldas, nas quais já se acumulavam pequenas lágrimas – O que aconteceu? Fale comigo, por favor.

\- Eu... – suspirou, desviando o olhar.

\- Por favor, Tom!

\- Eu matei um homem, Harry – disse friamente – Você não está com medo de mim?

E ao notar o silêncio que se seguiu, Tom desviou olhar outra vez, observando a imagem da bonita vegetação montanhosa pela janela do vagão enquanto o coração apertava dolorosamente em seu peito.

Mas de repente a voz suave de Harry o surpreendeu:

\- É por isso que você está assim? – um sorriso pequeno se desenhava nos lábios rosados – Não seja bobo, Tom.

\- O que...?

\- Eu nunca teria medo de você.

\- Tem certeza?

\- É claro que sim. Eu sei que você fez isso para me proteger.

\- E faria outra vez – afirmou com seriedade – Eu mataria quem quer que fosse preciso para protegê-lo.

E Harry sorriu, pois o brilho afetuoso havia voltado aos belos olhos castanhos de seu irmão.

\- Obrigado, Tom.

E seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez.

E Tom não pôde deixar de se lembrar da imagem refletida pelo espelho de Ojesed, o coração disparado em seu peito, enquanto suas mãos possessivas abraçavam a cintura pequena de maneira pouco fraternal, mas apaixonada.

\- É bom estar indo para casa, não é?

\- Sim, é muito bom, pequeno.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo: - Uma serpente?

\- Eu tenho nome, menino – sibilou o réptil – Um nome muito bonito, ouviu? Meu nome é Nagini.

\- Muito prazer, Nagini – Harry sorriu, sob o olhar perplexo do irmão, sem se dar conta de que os dois estavam conversando tranquilamente com uma serpente. Uma serpente muito excêntrica, diga-se de passagem.

-x-


	10. Capítulo 10

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suas mãos deslizavam habilmente pelo corpo pequeno e macio que estremecia a cada toque. O silêncio do aposento era quebrado por leves gemidos ofegantes, que escapavam dos lábios rosados. E o olhar esmeralda, nublado de luxúria e silencioso desejo, implorava por mais: mais toques, mais beijos, mais carícias... mais...

\- Tom, por favor...

\- O que você quer, Harry?

\- Você. Eu preciso de você, por favor.

Com um sorriso de satisfação, Tom deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço alvo do menor, deixando marcas possessivas e arrancando pequenos gemidos de seu irmão até chegar à boca rosada, úmida e convidativa, que estava claramente à sua espera. E a qual ele se pôs devorar febrilmente. Harry gemeu em seus lábios, as línguas irmãs numa dança sensual, seguindo o ritmo de seus próprios corpos. E sem conseguir se conter por mais tempo, sem desejar se conter, Tom posicionou as pernas finas e trêmulas de seu irmão menor ao redor da cintura e de uma única estocada viu-se deliciosamente engolido por aquele lugar quente e apertado.

Um gemido de puro êxtase escapou de seus lábios, no momento em que Tom abriu os olhos e, ofegante, viu-se na tranqüilidade de seu próprio quarto, em sua cama, com Harry dormindo ingenuamente ao seu lado.

\- Um sonho... – murmurou, tentando normalizar a respiração –... Foi apenas um sonho.

Ao seu lado, Harry estremeceu em seus próprios sonhos e se aconchegou melhor contra o calor do corpo do irmão. Tom, por sua vez, engoliu em seco e se colocou a observar detalhadamente o pacífico semblante do menor: os olhos cerrados, os lábios entreabertos, ligeiramente úmidos, rosados e convidativos – tão parecidos aos lábios que havia saboreado apaixonadamente há alguns minutos em seu sonho – o peito subindo e descendo lentamente por baixo do pijama azul marinho com desenhos de pomos-de-ouro que o deixavam ainda mais adorável. Tão puro. Tão pequeno. Tão vulnerável... Como um filhote de coelho, pequeno e macio, e alheio à perigosa serpente que o espreitava.

Tom amaldiçoou a si mesmo em pensamentos, irritado e ao mesmo tempo confuso por pensar no próprio irmão desta forma, mas, contra a sua vontade, a imagem refletida pelo espelho de Ojesed voltou a assombrar sua mente:

Era um a cena terna e familiar a princípio.

Ele e Harry abraçados, sorrindo e acenando através do espelho.

Ele e Harry trocando um olhar afetuoso, uma carícia pequena e íntima.

Um beijo suave...

...Um beijo que se aprofundou, intenso e apaixonado. E quando os dois se separaram, um olhar de desejo brilhava nas belas esmeradas, olhar este que acompanhou um gemido pequeno e suave no momento em que Tom havia começado a lhe saborear o pescoço alvo.

\- "Você é meu" – Tom murmurou na imagem refletida pelo espelho, sem sair som de seus lábios, abraçando possessivamente a estreita cintura de Harry, que sorriu, concordando com um leve aceno de cabeça.

\- Droga! – De volta à realidade, Tom suspirou irritado, balançando a cabeça para se desfazer da imagem. E então, as palavras de Dumbledore voltaram para assombrá-lo:

\- "- Ah, o espelho de Ojesed – o maldito diretor ainda havia sorriso enigmaticamente para lhe responder: – Ele nos mostra nada mais nada menos que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações".

Não pode ser!

Ele não poderia desejar Harry, seu próprio irmão, dessa forma!

...Poderia?

E como resposta, as imagens de seu sonho perturbador voltaram a inundar sua mente. Sonho este que o perseguia desde que havia voltado para casa e assim, voltado a compartilhar sua cama com Harry.

Enquanto isso, completamente alheio ao dilema e sofrimento do irmão, Harry sonhava com sua última partida de Quadribol, perseguindo o pomo-de-ouro em sua Nimbus 2000 e assim, deslizando inconscientemente o corpo para cima do irmão, a coxa roçando em sua virilha sem notar o estremecimento do órgão endurecido.

Tom arregalou os olhos.

E um gemido rouco acabou escapando de seus lábios.

\- "Merda! Merda! Merda!" – gritou mentalmente, seu pobre corpo de quinze anos estava pegando fogo com a quantidade insana de hormônios em agitação.

Acalme-se.

Acalme-se.

Acalme-se...

Respirando fundo, Tom se afastou com cuidado do irmão e deslizou o mais silenciosamente possível para fora da cama, seguindo para o banheiro, onde passaria os próximos vinte minutos, como nas últimas noites.

Com a ausência do aconchegante calor ao seu lado, Harry suspirou e abriu os olhos, vendo-se mais uma vez sozinho na escuridão do quarto que dividia com o irmão:

\- Tom... – murmurou entristecido, perguntando-se em silêncio o que havia acontecido para deixar o maior tão estranho e distante ultimamente.

-x-

Na manhã anterior ao retorno à Hogwarts, James e Lily levaram seus filhos ao Beco Diagonal para que pudessem comprar os materiais necessários para um novo ano letivo na famosa escola de magia. Geralmente, quando saiam às compras, Tom abraçava protetoramente o menor para circular pelas ruelas abarrotadas de magos e bruxas, mas agora ele apenas segurava a mão de Harry, seus corpos afastados a uma distância prudente, enquanto permanecia perdido em pensamentos. Ao seu lado, Harry laçava preocupados olhares de relance para o irmão.

\- Perfeito, agora faltam apenas os livros – anunciou Lily, e assim como James, ela se encontrava alheia à tensão entre seus filhos.

Entrando na Floreio e Borrões, Tom murmurou algo sobre buscar alguns livros de Poções e desapareceu no andar de cima.

\- Por que este lugar está tão lotado? – perguntou James, mas antes que sua esposa pudesse responder, uma voz solene anunciou no meio da loja:

\- Senhoras e senhores, Gilderoy Lockhart! – e dezenas de suspiros e gritinhos femininos foram ouvidos.

James apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Lily sorriu animada e arrastou seu pobre filho caçula para a fila de mulheres escandalosas. Ela provavelmente sequer o ouviu dizer algo sobre vasculhar as novidades na sessão de Quadribol.

\- Venha, Harry! Com licença... Desculpe... Com licença – em poucos minutos ela já estava no começo da fila – Enfim poderemos vê-lo!

\- Er... Que ótimo, mamãe.

\- Lily, querida!

\- Molly! Há quanto tempo! – sorriu, abraçando uma senhora baixinha de meia idade e cabelos ruivos – Como tem passado?

Enquanto sua mãe se colocava a conversar com a sorridente mulher, Harry sentiu um doloroso cutucão em suas costas e reconheceu Rony Weasley e uma menina menor, também de cabelos ruivos, que parecia ser sua irmã caçula. Ótimo. Pelo visto, o seu dia não poderia ficar melhor.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

\- Não é da sua conta, Weasley.

\- Onde está o seu irmão psicopata? – sorriu friamente – Sua babá deixou você andar sozinho por aí?

\- Não. Ele está aqui por perto. Talvez você queira dar um olá para ele.

\- Idiota – grunhiu, mas se afastou rapidamente, lançando olhares preocupados ao redor. Seguindo o irmão para fora da livraria, a pequena menina ruiva acenou para Harry, mas este a ignorou. Voltando a atenção para sua mãe, Harry percebeu que esta e a outra mulher haviam parado de conversar e agora olhavam ansiosamente para frente, momento em que ele reconheceu um homem sentado numa mesa cercada de cartazes com o próprio rosto, todos piscando e exibindo os dentes ofuscantes de tão brancos.

O verdadeiro Lockhart estava usando vestes azul-turquesa que combinavam à perfeição com seus olhos; o chapéu cônico de bruxo se encaixava num ângulo charmoso sobre os cabelos ondulados loiros. Enquanto autografava os livros de suas fãs, um homenzinho irritadiço dançava à sua volta, tirando fotos com uma máquina enorme que soltava baforadas de fumaça púrpura a cada flash brilhante.

\- Ele é lindo – suspirou Lily.

Gilderoy a ouviu. Ergueu os olhos, lançando um sorriso charmoso à bela ruiva de olhos esmeraldas que encabeçava a fila. Em seguida, seus olhos pousaram em Harry. Encarou-o, notando imediatamente a famosa cicatriz. Então se levantou de um salto e decididamente gritou:

\- Não pode ser! Harry Potter!

A multidão se dividiu, murmurando agitada, procurando o menino que ficara famoso por ser o único a sobreviver à maldição assassina há doze anos. Lockhart, por sua vez, adiantou-se, agarrou o braço de Harry e o puxou para frente. A multidão prorrompeu em aplausos e Lily, radiante, conjurou sua própria máquina fotográfica para registrar aquele belo momento de seu filho. Particularmente, a bela ruiva não gostava da fama imposta a seu filho, mas, naquele momento, ela não poderia se importar menos e se preocupava apenas em capturar os melhores ângulos de seu adorável Harry: ou seja, todos.

Harry, no entanto, estava com as bochechas queimando de vergonha quando Lockhart apertou sua mão para o fotógrafo, que batia fotos feito louco, como se estivesse competindo com sua mãe.

\- Dê um belo sorriso, Harry – disse Lockhart por entre os dentes faiscantes – Juntos, você e eu valemos uma primeira página.

Quando ele finalmente soltou sua mão, Harry mal conseguia sentir os dedos. E tentou se esgueirar para o lado de sua mãe, mas Lockhart passou um braço pelos seus ombros e segurou-o com firmeza ao seu lado:

\- Que momento extraordinário este! – disse em voz alta para a multidão – O momento perfeito para anunciar uma novidade que estou guardando só para mim há algum tempo!

Harry desejava apenas que uma cratera se abrisse sob seus pés e o engolisse.

Ou que Tom aparecesse para amaldiçoar o irritante homem que o segurava.

-... Quando o jovem Harry Potter entrou na Floreio e Borrões hoje, ele queria apenas comprar minha autobiografia, com a qual eu terei o prazer de presenteá-lo agora – a multidão aplaudiu. Lily até se abanava de emoção – Ele não fazia idéia que em breve estaria recebendo muito, muito mais do que o meu livro O meu eu mágico. Ele e seus colegas irão receber o meu eu mágico em carne e osso. Sim, senhoras e senhores, tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que amanhã mesmo irei assumir a recém criada função de professor do Clube de Duelos de Hogwarts!

A multidão deu vivas e bateu palmas, e Harry se viu presenteado com as obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Mas finalmente, cambaleando sob o peso dos livros, ele conseguiu fugir das luzes e se juntar à sua mãe:

\- Dê-me os livros, querido, vou conseguir os autógrafos – disse animada – agora vá procurar seu pai e seu irmão para que possamos voltar para casa daqui a pouco.

\- Ok – suspirou, seguindo rapidamente para o fundo do salão, mas antes que pudesse subir as escadas uma mão firme apertou dolorosamente seu braço, trazendo-o para um corpo muito maior.

Era Tom.

E ele não parecia feliz. Nem um pouco.

\- O que foi isso?

\- E-Eu não sei, de repente ele...

\- Eu deixo você sozinho por cinco minutos e você já permite que um velho pervertido o agarre! – interrompeu, irritado – Como você espera que eu possa ficar tranqüilo?!

\- Tom, você está me machucando – murmurou baixinho. E na mesma hora, o maior largou seu braço, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado.

\- Desculpe.

\- Está tudo bem.

\- Venha, vamos sair daqui.

Imediatamente, Harry segurou a mão que lhe fora estendida e os dois saíram da livraria para esperar seus pais do lado de fora, longe da multidão – e de Lockhart –, onde permaneceram sem trocar uma única palavra. E sem que soubessem, os irmãos se perguntavam a mesma coisa:

\- "O que está acontecendo afinal?".

-x-

Na manhã do retorno à Hogwarts, Harry e Tom se despediram de seus pais e logo ingressaram no Expresso Hogwarts, que às onze horas deu a partida. Enquanto procuravam por uma cabine vazia, os irmãos se depararam com Draco, Pansy e Hermione, que caminhavam na direção contrária discutindo alguma coisa a respeito da idéia de Dumbledore criar um Clube de Duelos. Mas quando Draco avisou seu amigo, um enorme sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

\- Harry! – abraçando a cintura fina, Draco logo se colocou a bagunçar os cabelos escuros do menor – Você não respondeu minha última carta, eu fiquei preocupado!

\- Desculpe Dray, eu esqueci.

\- Urgh! Eu odeio esse apelido, você sabe disso!

\- Sim, eu sei – rindo, o menino de olhos verdes piscou para o amigo, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de terror quando este foi arrancado de seu lado e arremessado violentamente para o teto do vagão por um poderoso feitiço, caindo dolorosamente no chão em seguida.

\- Draco! – Harry e as duas meninas gritaram, ignorando as cabeças curiosas que se assomaram pelas portas e janelas das cabines, e correram para ajudar o loiro ensangüentado. Mas Draco, caído no chão, apenas agarrava o pescoço com os olhos arregalados, como se algo o estivesse impedindo de respirar.

Imediatamente, Harry voltou-se ao irmão, e como esperava, lá estava Tom encarando-os sombriamente com a varinha ainda apontada para Draco.

\- Guarde suas mãos imundas para si mesmo, Malfoy, e fique longe do meu irmão.

Mas Draco estava desesperado demais para ouvi-lo.

O rosto de belos traços aristocráticos ficando mais roxo a cada segundo.

\- Tom, pare com isso!

-...

\- Tom, por favor! Suspenda a maldição!

-...

\- Tom!

-...

\- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?

Surpreendido pelo furioso grito do menor, Tom suspendeu a maldição e na mesma hora, Draco abocanhou uma imensa quantidade de ar. E com as belas esmeraldas cheias de mágoa e fúria contidas, Harry continuou:

\- Hein? Qual é o seu problema, afinal? Você me ignora as férias inteiras e agora age como um bastardo arrogante! Por que, Tom?!

Mas o aludido permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Bem, você pode viajar sozinho hoje. Eu vou ficar com os meus amigos!

Sem olhar para trás, Harry ingressou em uma cabine, sendo seguido por Pansy e Hermione, que ajudavam o loiro a andar. Na cabine, três Hufflepuffs do quarto ano engoliram em seco ao olhar para Harry e, desculpando-se rapidamente, deixaram este e seus amigos sozinhos. Os curiosos de plantão logo voltaram para suas próprias cabines ao notarem a aura assassina de Tom, que seguiu pelo corredor em silêncio, sem que ninguém se atrevesse a cruzar seu caminho.

Naquela noite, chegando à Hogwarts, o Salão Principal os recepcionara com um imenso banquete de boas-vindas, que teve início após a seleção dos novos alunos. Mas Tom não estava com fome. Ele estava nervoso e preocupado com seu irmão. Granger estava na mesa Gryffindor comendo silenciosamente e Parkinson e Malfoy, na mesa das serpentes – e a uma distância segura de seu lugar – mal conversavam ou tocavam na comida. Com uma mórbida satisfação, Tom observou que o olho de Malfoy estava inchado e roxo e o rosto contorcido numa careta indicava no mínimo duas costelas quebradas. Mas Harry não estava entre eles. Harry não estava em lugar algum do salão, e sem conseguir se conter por mais tempo, Tom se levantou e abandonou o local antes mesmo que o discurso de Dumbledore começasse.

\- Sr. Potter! – McGonagall havia se levantado para repreendê-lo, mas o alegre diretor a interrompeu:

\- Não se preocupe Minerva, o Sr. Potter precisa se desculpar com alguém importante agora.

Enquanto isso, sentindo o vento frio do anoitecer acariciando sua face enrubescida, Harry se encontrava sentado às margens do Lago Negro, o olhar perdido num ponto qualquer das águas calmas e obscuras. À suas costas, erguia-se o majestoso castelo, precariamente iluminado, no qual, provavelmente, todos estariam apreciando o delicioso jantar de início do ano letivo. Mas Harry não estava com fome, pelo menos não depois de sua briga com Tom no Expresso Hogwarts. Depois disso, o que ele sentia era apenas uma desagradável mistura de tristeza e solidão.

O que estava acontecendo?

Por que seu irmão estava agindo tão estranho ultimamente?

Por que o havia ignorado durante a maior parte das férias para então passar a agir como um bastardo violento ao vê-lo com seus amigos?

Harry deixou um pequeno suspiro melancólico escapar de seus lábios, quando, de repente, o barulho de um graveto se rompendo sob os pés de alguém interrompeu seus pensamentos. E ele sequer precisou se virar para saber quem estava parado à suas costas:

\- Como você me achou aqui, Tom?

Em resposta, o maior apenas lhe estendeu o Mapa do Maroto, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Pelo quê? – perguntou duramente, o olhar esmeralda ainda fixado no Lago Negro.

\- Por tudo.

\- Tudo o quê? Dê nome aos hipogrifos(1), Tom, ou você sente muito por ter me passado varíola de dragão quando tinha cinco anos?

Com uma pequena risada, Tom se corrigiu:

\- Eu sinto muito por ferir seu amigo.

\- Não, você não sente.

\- Tudo bem, por mim ele estaria morto agora – suspirou – mas eu realmente me arrependo por deixá-lo triste, Harry, e me desculpo por isso.

\- Hn.

\- E também peço desculpas por ter agido como um idiota ultimamente – pela primeira vez naquela noite, as belas esmeraldas encontraram o seu olhar –, ando muito preocupado com os N.O.M's que farei este ano e acabei descontando em você toda pressão que sinto para conseguir uma boa carreira e ser alguém de que nossos pais possam se orgulhar...

Era mentira, é claro.

Mas Harry não precisava saber de suas verdadeiras preocupações, ou dos embaraçosos sonhos que o mantinham acordado todas as noites.

\- Você não deveria se preocupar com isso – o menor finalmente murmurou – ninguém poderia tirar melhores notas do que você.

\- Obrigado, pequeno.

\- Hn.

-... E me desculpe, por favor – com extrema suavidade, Tom puxou o menor para o seu colo e na mesma hora, Harry escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do irmão, deixando as lágrimas cair livremente e pequenos soluços escaparem de seus lábios.

Aquilo foi demais para Tom.

Era como se uma adaga de prata perfurasse seu coração.

\- Não chore, pequeno. Por favor, não chore, eu sinto muito mesmo por magoar você.

\- A-Apenas não aja mais c-como um i-imbecil – soluçou.

\- Eu prometo.

\- E n-não me ignore... Não me a-abandone.

\- Oh, Harry, eu prometo. Eu prometo, meu pequeno, isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

Assentindo, Harry abraçou o pescoço do irmão para se aconchegar naquele conhecido calor, e uniu seus lábios num beijo casto e doce que selava aquela promessa. Mas, naquele momento, um calor diferente se instalou no peito de Tom. Um calor sem qualquer castidade ou doçura, mas repleto de paixão e desejo. E assim, sem conseguir frear seus impulsos, as mãos fortes abraçaram possessivamente a estreita cintura, acabando com a pouca distância entre seus corpos e aprofundando o beijo contra os lábios pequenos e rosados.

Mas antes que Tom pudesse usar sua língua para explorar aquela doce cavidade, uma voz sibilante os interrompeu:

\- Eu não acredito que esses humanos vão acasalar aqui!

E Harry, afastando-se do beijo, olhou ao redor com curiosidade. Em sua mente, as ações recentes de Tom eram apenas uma forma de se desculpar. Harry gostou disso. Ele sabia que esta era a forma que os adultos usavam para reparar seus erros junto às pessoas que amavam. E agora ele entendia porque sua mãe sempre perdoava seu pai quando este a beijava deste modo.

\- Acasalando no meu território! Ora, que afronta! Eu irei mordê-los...!

\- Quem está aí?

Imediatamente, a irritada serpente se deteve, suas venenosas presas a poucos centímetros do tornozelo de Tom. Era uma serpente deslumbrante, media uns dois metros de cumprimento, a pele verde-escura com manchas marrons e os olhos dourados, que agora estavam fixos em Harry.

Ela havia entendido o que o pequeno humano de olhos verdes perguntara!

\- Um falante... – murmurou –... Nunca achei que fosse encontrar algum.

\- Olá! – Harry sorriu, observando finalmente o réptil ao seu lado – Desculpe, nós estamos no seu território?

Ele não havia se dado conta de que já não falava em inglês.

\- Por favor, não nos morda. Nós já estamos de saída.

E também não percebera o quão peculiar era aquela situação.

\- Não se preocupe jovem humano, eu jamais machucaria um falante.

\- Falante?

\- Sim, falante de Parsel, a língua das cobras – explicou solenemente – Você deve ser descendente do grande senhor Slytherin.

\- Você quer dizer, Salazar Slytherin?

\- Exato. Minha ta-ta-ta-ta-taravó foi sua guardiã – afirmou orgulhosa – e nos contou que apenas os descentes de Slytherin poderiam nos entender.

Tom, que até então observava o intercâmbio com perplexidade, segurando a varinha sob a manga da túnica para matar a serpente caso esta avançasse em Harry, finalmente voltou-se ao irmão:

\- Harry, você está conversando com uma cobra?

Ele também não havia notado que usara outro idioma.

\- Hey! Eu tenho nome! É Nagini! Na-gi-ni! – sibilou irritada – Você é um falante muito mal educado!

\- Ele não fez por mal, Nagini – o menor sorriu, tentando apaziguar sua nova amiga – Seu nome é Tom e o meu é Harry, prazer em conhecê-la.

\- Hn.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça triangular em assentimento, observando criticamente os dois irmãos, e então, pareceu se decidir:

\- Muito bem, eu serei a guardiã de vocês, jovens herdeiros, agora me alimentem.

\- O que? – Tom engasgou.

\- Ora, vocês interromperam a minha caçada e eu estou com fome, então me alimentem!

\- Nós não somos herdeiros de Slytherin e não podemos levá-la ao castelo!

\- Por que não? – Harry perguntou fazendo um gracioso beicinho.

\- Harry!

\- Eu conheço um herdeiro quando vejo um – respondeu Nagini, arrogantemente. E Tom, de repente, lembrou-se das palavras do Chapéu Seletor quando este o colocou em Slytherin: "Sim, sim, o herdeiro deverá permanecer em seu legado".

Será...?

Não, era impossível.

Ele havia estudado o surgimento da família Potter para um trabalho de História da Magia. Somente Godric Gryffindor se destacava nos primórdios de sua árvore genealógica, não Salazar Slytherin.

\- Harry, vamos voltar ao... – mas suas palavras foram interrompidas ao notar que o menor já se dirigia ao castelo, a enorme serpente rodeando preguiçosamente seu pequeno corpo.

\- Harry!

\- Ela está com fome, Tom. Não seja mau, por favor.

\- Ela pode atacar alguém!

\- Não vou atacar ninguém, humanos têm um gosto horrível.

\- Harry!

Rindo, o menor continuou a caminhar pela trilha de pedra em direção ao castelo. E Tom, seguindo-o de perto, acabou deixando um pequeno sorriso adornar sua face, pois as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal.

Mesmo que agora eles tivessem uma serpente de estimação.

Seu pai com certeza teria um ataque.

-x-

Nas próximas semanas era comum ver a maioria dos Gryffindors deixando o salão comunal de seu dormitório com os rostos pálidos de medo, pois acabavam de ver o jovem Harry Potter conversando animadamente com sua nova amiga serpente. E até mesmo Rony Weasley não se atrevera a provocá-lo pela aquisição definitivamente Slytherin ao notar os ameaçadores olhos dourados do réptil enfocá-lo perigosamente. Hermione, por sua vez, encontrava-se fascinada pelo novo idioma que apenas Harry e Tom conseguiam falar e logo havia buscado na biblioteca do castelo todos os livros existentes sobre Parsel. Draco e Pansy, como bons Slytherins, ficaram encantados com o imponente animal que representava sua casa, mas ainda sim mantinham sábia distância, apenas observando Harry e Tom se comunicarem com Nagini.

Contudo, no mesmo dia em que um sorridente Harry Potter aparecera acompanhado da serpente, Minerva McGonagall havia quase enfartado. De imediato, portanto, a diretora da casa Gryffindor solicitou a seu aluno que se livrasse do perigoso animal. Mas Harry, apelando para os olhinhos de filhotinho abandonado que sempre funcionavam com Tom, conseguiu permissão de Dumbledore para manter sua guardiã desde que esta não ferisse ninguém mortalmente.

Cabe apontar, é claro, que a professora de Transfiguração não havia ficado nem um pouco satisfeita com este acordo. E ela não era a única:

\- Por que essa cara, Severus? – sorrindo alegremente, o diretor tomou mais um gole de chá, olhando de soslaio para o Prof. de Poções.

Naquele momento, todos se encontravam no Salão Principal desfrutando de um delicioso café da manhã preparado com esmero pelos elfos da escola. Contudo, na mesa dos professores, Severus Snape não conseguia tirar os olhos dos irmãos Potter que, na mesa Slytherin, discutiam alguma coisa com a serpente preguiçosamente enrolada no corpo de Harry.

\- Não sei como você pode deixá-los carregar um animal desses pela escola.

\- Ora, ora, é o animal que representa sua própria casa, meu querido menino.

\- Mesmo assim.

\- Mas não é apenas isto que o perturba, estou certo? – sorriu, os olhos brilhando por detrás dos óculos em formato de meia lua.

\- Talvez.

\- Imaginei.

\- Vai me dizer que você também não está se perguntando a mesma coisa?

\- Na verdade, eu tenho uma pequena teoria – cantarolou, um sorriso enigmático se desenhando no rosto envelhecido.

\- E que teoria é essa?

\- Bem, como você sabe, nós não conhecemos as origens de Tom...

\- Sim – de fato, apenas Dumbledore, Severus, Remus e Sirius sabiam que Tom não era fruto da união de James e Lily.

-... Por esse motivo, ele pode muito bem ser descendente de um mago falante de Parsel.

\- Salazar Slytherin.

\- Sim, talvez mesmo do próprio Slytherin.

\- Mas como Harry poderia...?

\- Veja bem, meu caro Severus – interrompeu, encarando o pupilo por cima dos óculos –, na noite em que Peter Pettigrew atacou Harry, o menino ficou famoso por ricochetear a maldição assassina, mas, quando Peter foi atingido pelo feitiço ricocheteado, pude constatar que ele já estava morto. Isto porque, em seu desespero, o jovem Tom realizou magia acidental para salvar o irmão.

\- Você quer dizer...?

\- Sim, aos três anos de idade Tom usou a maldição assassina para salvar o irmão e, naquele momento, uma parte de sua alma foi transferida para Harry. Foi o amor de Tom que fez Harry capaz de ricochetear a maldição de Pettigrew, criando um escudo protetor com uma parte de sua própria alma ao redor do irmão, escudo este que depois se materializou na famosa cicatriz em forma de raio que conhecemos hoje.

Snape estava em choque.

Ele sabia que o diretor havia vasculhado a mente dos dois meninos naquela noite com minúcia muito maior que a dos próprios Aurores designados ao caso. Tais palavras, então, tinham total fundamento. E isto era ainda mais assustador.

\- Minha teoria é que, na noite do ataque, ao transferir uma parte de sua alma e criar um escudo para proteger o irmão, Tom também transferiu uma parte de seus poderes para ele.

\- A habilidade de falar Parsel.

\- Exato.

\- Mas como um garoto poderia ter dividido a própria alma aos três anos de idade? – murmurou atordoado.

\- Ora Severus, o que acontece quando alguém usa esta maldição para ceifar a vida de outra pessoa?

\- Sua alma se divide.

\- Isso mesmo, mas o pedaço da alma mesmo estando maculado ainda pode continuar dentro da pessoa. No entanto, naquela fatídica noite, em seu desespero para proteger o irmão, Tom acabou matando Pettigrew e usando este fragmento de si mesmo, de sua própria vida, para proteger Harry. Tudo inconscientemente, é claro.

O Prof. de Poções estava sem fala.

Seus olhos negros apenas observavam fixamente os dois meninos em questão. Os quais, por enquanto, permaneciam alheios aos mistérios resultantes daquela noite.

\- Mas isso é apenas uma teoria de um velho tolo – Dumbledore sorriu, mas o brilho em seus olhos azuis desmentia estas últimas palavras.

-x-

Naquela tarde, aproveitando o período sem aulas, Harry havia conseguido fugir de Draco e Hermione, que insistiam em fazer a lição de Poções, e agora passeava com uma entediada Nagini pelo castelo. De repente, porém, os dois acabaram na entrada do banheiro feminino do segundo andar e um imenso dilema os abateu:

\- Você vai entrar aí? – perguntou a serpente.

\- Sim, parece que alguém está chorando...

\- Mas é um local reservado para fêmeas. E mesmo que você seja pequeno e bonito, você não cheira como uma fêmea, Harry, e acredito que também não ponha ovos.

\- Nagini! É claro que eu não sou uma menina! – replicou indignado – Mas ainda sim, tem alguém chorando aí dentro, se estiver em apuros... – e depois de um resignado suspiro, Harry finalmente ingressou no local.

Minutos depois, Nagini afirmou:

\- Não tem ninguém aqui.

\- Talvez tenha sido um dos fantasmas então, mas parece que ele já foi embora.

\- Harry – a serpente o chamou, enrolada no topo da pia circular que se encontrava no centro do banheiro – veja isso.

Parecia uma torneira comum, mas ao observar de perto, Harry notou o desenho em auto-relevo de uma cobra pequena. Algo que estranhamente o lembrou de uma fechadura.

\- Que estranho.

\- Parece a entrada de alguma câmara secreta! Minha ta-ta-ta-ta-taravó sempre falava sobre a existência de um local assim no castelo.

\- Uma câmara secreta?

\- Diga alguma coisa – insistiu Nagini, pelo visto mais curiosa do que o próprio menino – Diga em Parsel.

\- Abra... – murmurou Harry, o assobio característico fluindo de seus lábios, e na mesma hora a torneira brilhou uma luz branca e começou a girar. No segundo seguinte, a pia começou a se deslocar para baixo, deixando exposto apenas um cano largo o suficiente para três homens adultos escorregarem dentro dele ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim! Parece o acesso a um tipo de câmara subterrânea!

No entanto, Harry sequer ouviu a serpente, pois ele já havia sacado o Espelho de Dois Sentidos do bolso da túnica para chamar o irmão:

\- Tom, depressa! – sorria animado – Você precisa ver isso!

O que ele não sabia é que havia acordado um perigoso e faminto mostro que habitava as profundezas do castelo. Um monstro que fora colocado em sono profundo com as seguintes instruções de seu antigo mestre: ao despertar, não hesite e ataque os malditos sangues-ruins que infestam esta nobre escola, a qual ajudei pessoalmente a fundar.

Um monstro que, no exato momento, abria um par de olhos dourados letais.

Continua...

Próximo Capítulo: - Petrificado?

\- Exatamente.

\- Mas como isso pôde acontecer? – murmurou o menino, olhando apreensivamente para sua guardiã.

-x-


End file.
